


the seconds i will take to kiss you ; kookgi. +18

by xxxnaos



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxnaos/pseuds/xxxnaos
Summary: En un mundo donde todo se detiene para los humanos al cumplir los veinticinco, lo más valioso que existe es el "Tiempo" mismo. Mientras que Yoongi no deja de luchar por tener tantos segundos como pueda para eludir a la muerte, Jeongguk se sienta a ver cómo estos transcurren.(Traducido al español)Número de capítulos: 9 + epílogo.Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, smut.Estado: En emisión.
Relationships: Sugakookie - Relationship, YoonKook - Relationship, Yoonkookie, kookga - Relationship, kookgi, sugakook - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando el reloj de Yoongi inicia, está siendo follado a cuatro patas por un cliente en su cama chirriante. 

Un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo, con el corazón desplomado en su pecho y los ojos como dardos, echa un vistazo a los trece números marcados en su brazo izquierdo, tirando un gemido roto que escapaba de su garganta. Todavía seguía mirando el reloj con un temor silencioso, hasta que el cliente entra en él, deslizando su pene resbaladizo y dando a Yoongi, un azote en su trasero de forma juguetona. El cliente (el cual Yoongi no está interesado en recordar, porque en realidad, el joven tampoco le preguntó cómo se llamaba como para que gritara su nombre mientras lo follaba) luego acomodó su ropa en su cuerpo, mirando, alrededor del apartamento de un desnudo Yoongi, con ojos curiosos. Yoongi extendió la mano y su cliente parpadeó como si acabara de recordar que tenía que pagarle por el momento de haberlo tomado y joderlo, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, como si Yoongi fuera el mejor polvo que ha tenido (porque probablemente lo era).

El reloj en su brazo parpadeaba hasta que los trece números marcaban 0001:00:00:06:34:01 (años, meses, días, horas, minutos, segundos) y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos clavados en sus brazos, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar los números, dividiéndolos en su mente, así que, incluso si su cabeza amortiguaba la almohada y cerrara los ojos, él podría verlos detrás de sus párpados y el sueño agitado. Suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, el cliente había caminado vacilante y Yoongi no iba a mentir en decir que no estaba angustiado por si el cliente pudiera pedir otra ronda. Así que el golpe de la puerta, resultó un gran alivio.

Pero tan pronto como el alivio llega, se disipa, removiendo todo su ser. Porque de alguna manera, el miedo y la ansiedad atrapan su corazón mientras se mueve de un lado a otro sobre la cama, las sábanas impregnadas de suciedad, se aferraban al sudor de su cuerpo engominado, las tablas del suelo crujían bajo sus pasos cautelosos.

Había un espejo justo al lado de la puerta de su dormitorio, ligeramente manchado con huellas dactilares y polvo, incluso así, aún podía ver sus facciones claramente si miraba más allá de la suciedad. Su cara estaba demacrada, sus pómulos sobresaliendo debajo de la piel pálida y estirada. Había una capa de sonrojo de cuando el hombre estaba golpeando dentro de él. Mordió sus labios, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, dejando escapar un suspiro en silencio mientras se daba cuenta de que ésta era la forma en la que se vería por el resto de su vida. Se dio cuenta que no envejecería más; las líneas de su cara nunca dejarían de ser las mismas, el joven capturado por siempre dentro de un marco único de tiempo, congelado como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, o un poderoso encanto eterno.

Pasó los dedos por su pelo, el color de cada hebra se veía como si hubieran sido robados del gris de las nubes, entre los tiempos de duro invierno. Se dice que él parecía a la realeza, rasgos y ojos afilados y mandíbula acentuada, la imagen de un príncipe de hielo con ojos altivos, casi inexpresivos. Los clientes lo adoran, pelean para ver quién está dispuesto a pagar la mayor parte del tiempo que pueden, por su compañía. Esta noche, el joven que lo folló, pagó seis horas, el doble de lo que normalmente se debería pagar.

Yoongi pasó sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, observando débilmente el temblor de sus manos. Dejó caer los brazos a cada lado, abriendo y cerrando los puños para detener el temblor de sus manos.

— Esto es ridículo. —susurró. Le molestaba la situación. Le molestaba cuán absolutamente aterrorizado podía llegar a estar. Cumplir veinticinco por primera vez estaba lejos de ser una enormidad pero de alguna manera, por alguna razón; Yoongi sentía algo que congeló el punto, dentro de su estómago. Saltarse la cena no era tan mala idea después de todo, porque Yoongi habría vaciado el contenido de su estómago y habría sido un desperdicio de recursos.

El agotamiento no quiso alejarse de su cuerpo, escabulléndose en sus propios poros, como si estuviera tratando de tomar posesión de su ser. La sensación no era del todo extraña, sino casi familiar. Sin embargo, Yoongi se sentía especialmente agotado esta noche. El inicio de su reloj tomó espacio en su mente y no deseaba más que sujetarse de nuevo a su cama, agarrar las sábanas bien pegadas a su silueta y ahogarse en un merecido descanso.

Sin embargo, tiene a alguien a quien debe visitar, Yoongi acaba de recordar esto para a sí mismo.

Rápidamente, rebusca algo de ropa antes de recordar que necesitaba una ducha. Desesperadamente, dejó caer sus hombros agotados dirigiéndose al baño y encendió el agua, asegurándose de que la temperatura caliente esté graduada de forma correcta, antes de asear rápidamente su cuerpo para dejarlo pulido y limpio.

Se las arregló para ponerse ropa, un par de pantalones deportivos y una sudadera ligera color gris, que encontró en el suelo de su apartamento. Desbloqueó la puerta y rápidamente salió del lugar, pero no antes de echar una mirada al reloj marcando en su brazo. Corrió hacia la calle vacía, completamente desierta, veía las fachadas de las tiendas protegidas por un muro de barras de metal. Las lámparas de las calles iluminaban todo de un cálido color naranja, alumbrando el camino delante de él, mientras sus pies tocaban el cemento sólido. Luchaba contra una ola de dolor y cansancio que estaba cerca de engullir todo su ser. Pero su cuerpo no debía renunciar a él, no ahora, cuando alguien lo necesitaba tanto.

Yoongi ya tenía el camino trazado cuidadosamente en su memoria, ha pasado por aquí más veces de las que podría contar en su corta vida. No muchos logran vivir más allá de sus primeros veinticinco y Yoongi probablemente debía estar agradecido de haber sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo (aunque realmente no lo estaba).

Subió un conjunto de escaleras gastadas, la pintura blanca estaba toda desprendida del muro y giró su vista hacia una puerta blanca al igual que las escaleras. El aire frío penetraba la parte posterior de su cuello, lo gélido del ambiente le recordó que definitivamente estaba a mediados de octubre, pero Yoongi siempre lo olvidaba, perdía el rastro de las estaciones, los años, el cambio de las mañanas y las noches, aunque incluso de esa manera, nunca llegó a perder la noción del tiempo cauterizado de forma permanente en su antebrazo.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces, mientras saltaba de un pie a otro, apurado porque necesitaba otros diez minutos para correr de vuelta a su casa y era un momento que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder. Todo era precipitado, el mundo en conjunto siempre circulaba en movimientos rápidos, todo el mundo corría, nadie tenía el tiempo suficiente para pasear tranquilamente a ritmo lento, no cuando tenías cuentas que pagar, bocas que alimentar y sin la seguridad de cuándo podrías vivir el día a día.

La puerta del apartamento se deslizó para abrirse y Yoongi sonrió con cariño, cuando un lío de pelo negro salió a su vista.

— ¿Yoongi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde en la noche? —Su voz era gruesa por el sueño, sus puños cerrados se frotaban sobre sus párpados y Yoongi sintió una oleada de afecto dentro de él—. Espera, —el hombre se detuvo, sus manos vinieron a descansar sobre los hombros de Yoongi, sus ojos de repente se abrieron a la vez, parpadeando con preocupación sobre sus orbes negros—. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesitas tiempo? porque puedo dártelo. —miró su brazo izquierdo expuesto—. Un día o dos, puedo hacer eso y no tienes que preocuparte por devolvérmelo.

— Detente, Seokjin. —Rió Yoongi—. El tiempo no es problema para mí en este momento. Sólo vine aquí porque... —agarró el antebrazo derecho de Seokjin firmemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor.

— No, Yoongi, no lo hagas, para. —Seokjin protestó muy molesto, sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de separar su mano de Yoongi, pero sin éxito. Porque el agarre de Yoongi era bastante fuerte, sus ojos brillaban con determinación y algo más, algo parecido a la bondad, quizá. Seokjin ignoró el escozor en sus ojos y en vez de eso, estaba concentrándose en la respiración de adentro hacia afuera, mientras el reloj de Yoongi disminuía, los números cambiaron, hasta que Yoongi dejó caer su mano, los dígitos verdes estableciéndose y luego parando con los segundos pasando.

Arrastrando una sonrisa en sus labios, Yoongi envolvió a Seokjin en un abrazo asfixiante, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro, respirando el aroma familiar. Su garganta se sentía un poco atascada cuando Seokjin estornudó.

— Este es mi agradecimiento. Por todo. —Yoongi soltó al otro, dejando que la sonrisa se arrastrara en él hacia mirarlo, hasta que sintiera que lo sucedido, pinte su rostro de alegría, mientras Seokjin frotaba discretamente, sus lágrimas cayendo.

— Eres un idiota, ¡oh, Dios mío!

Yoongi ignoró la grieta en la voz y los murmullos de Seokjin. 

— Sí, lo sé.

Las luces en el pequeño apartamento parpadeaban sucesivamente. Yoongi asintió en reconocimiento cuando vio a Namjoon viniendo atrás de Seokjin, traía el pelo oscuro en un completo desorden y Yoongi intentó contener la risa porque Namjoon siempre era tan impecable, preocupándose por el más simple detalle de las arrugas desde su camisa a causa del polvo invisible, hasta sus pantalones. Por lo que, presenciar el cambio no era más que un espectáculo de bienvenida, Namjoon parecía más humano de lo que nunca fue en todo el tiempo que Yoongi lo había conocido.

Namjoon lo saludó adormilado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Seokjin gimiendo, advirtiendo que ya era demasiado tarde y que deberían volver a la cama. El rubor subiendo por las mejillas de Seokjin era bastante adorable y Yoongi lo atesoró entre los pliegues de su memoria, observando a la pareja, intercambiando un beso. Abrumado por una extraña sensación de nostalgia al recordar que era el tercer año que Namjoon cumplía veinticinco. Han pasado dos años desde que conoció a Seokjin y nueve años desde que él tomó a Yoongi bajo su cuidado.

Una mano caliente tomó su mejilla. Yoongi miró hacia arriba con sorpresa, para encontrar a Seokjin mirándolo con una especie de ternura desbordante en sus ojos, casi derramándose entre lágrimas almacenadas precariamente, en las esquinas de su ojos. 

—Realmente, Yoongi, gracias.

Yoongi asintió, su corazón se llenó de algo sin nombre que estaba amenazando con ahogarlo. Las palabras estaban más allá de su alcance en ese momento, por lo que se conformaba con ver a Seokjin arrastrando a Namjoon a su departamento, diciendo adiós, cuando la puerta se cerraba y se quedó parado en la noche, ahí, con el silencio envolviendo sus alrededores de un espeso manto silencioso, el único sonido era la suave caricia de la brisa que viajaba entre sus manos, escondiéndose bajo su sudadera, sintiendo el toque suave, que jugaba con sus mechones de pelo ceniciento.

Pese a perder un mes, Yoongi sintió el calor empezando a instalarse en su pecho, extendiéndose hacia sus miembros y en cada rincón de su ser.

Seokjin siempre fue buen amigo suyo, se habían conocido desde que a los padres de Yoongi se les acabó el tiempo, desde entonces, siempre estuvo cuidando de él, se aseguraba que Yoongi tenga para comer a diario, tenía buena cantidad de ropa que era suficiente para proteger su delgado cuerpo, por ello, Yoongi estaba por siempre agradecido ya que, al igual que cualquier otra persona, Seokjin podría haberlo ignorado, fingir no conocerlo y borrar la existencia de su vida, optando así, para valerse por sí mismo y reunir la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudiera.

Todo porque en la zona, raramente se brindaba ayuda, si es que alguna vez la ofrecían.

Sin embargo, Seokjin mantuvo a Yoongi sujeto a él, en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, cuando pensaba que la ayuda era inalcanzable, cuando vivir para el día siguiente parecía imposible y hasta ahora fuera de su alcance. Yoongi estaba dispuesto a vivir sus últimas horas devolviendo el pago a su amigo, si podía.

Su apartamento era tan frío como las calles, porque Yoongi no era realmente capaz de pagar por la calefacción. Costaba mucho tiempo. Todo costaba mucho tiempo. Incluso a veces, cerrar los ojos y hundirse en la aparente infinita oscuridad costaba demasiado tiempo, pero dormir era algo a lo que Yoongi no creía que podía renunciar, ya que proporcionaba tal comodidad. Aunque sólo fuera por un momento, le gustaba fingir que todo está bien, que no había necesidad de llevar a diferentes desconocidos a su casa, que no tenía que permitirles, dejar ser follado por ellos para vivir un poco más, sólo para obtener un par de horas añadidas a la duración de su vida. Puede fingir que no hay reloj marcando en su brazo, puede fingir que no tiene que empezar a preocuparse por el siguiente minuto, si es que alguna vez, llegase a vivir para el día siguiente.

Yoongi desearía poder ir más despacio hasta detenerse, desearía poder quedarse en la cama un poco más, sentir los rayos del sol calentando su cuerpo, tomar el sol en el resplandor de una tarde tranquila. Ha deseado leer por más tiempo, tener un libro entre manos, pasar las páginas con cuidado y con entusiasmo, absorbiendo las palabras recreando mundos en su mente. Pero, ¿quién tiene tiempo para eso?

Solo los ricos y Yoongi nunca ha sido feliz con el tiempo. Él no viene del tiempo, él viene del dolor y la angustia, de personas muertas en las calles con el siempre vibrante y brillante, verde electrónico convertido en negro tallado en su piel pálida, con trece dígitos marcando cero, opacos y oscuros, por los cuerpos sin vida desplomados bruscamente en el suelo. A veces, se detenía a pensar si estas personas muertas, tenía a alguien esperando por ellos en casa, si tenían una hija, un hijo, una esposa o un amante esperando ansiosamente su regreso. Duele, en cierto modo, meditar sobre falsas esperanzas y una vida poco prometedora, por lo que Yoongi evitaba encontrarse con cadáveres y desear que el momento se detenga para siempre.

Después de quitar las sábanas sucias sustituyéndolas por otras nuevas, se metió en la cama y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. La cama no era muy suave pero tampoco del todo incómoda. La delgada manta, no favorecía gran cosa para evitar el horrible escalofrío empezando a reunirse bajo su piel, pero hizo caso omiso al frío, en favor de acurrucarse en la almohada y cerrar los ojos. Solo, en su cama, Yoongi desearía poder tener a su figura junto a él, susurrando junto a su oído promesas inútiles pero deseadas de un mañana mejor, de cosas como 'estaremos bien, todo va a estar bien'. Su corazón anhelaba la comodidad de Seokjin cuando estaba tan animado por lo que ofreció hace años, lejos de dolores en el cuerpo, sustituidos por manos firmes y un calor abrazador.

Las palabras tranquilizadoras eran lo que Seokjin mejor sabía hacer. De alguna manera, hizo que Yoongi quisiera despertar al día siguiente. Con el calor de Seokjin aferrándose a su piel, sus ojos oscuros brillando con afecto y promesas, Yoongi ansió la vida, quería aferrarse a ella hasta que se filtrara bajo su carne y la médula de sus huesos. Cuando Seokjin entró en la vida sombría de Yoongi, se las arregló para salpicar esperanza vibrante y casi cegadora, como si fuera una especie de voluntad por aferrarse a la vida. Yoongi no pensó en cómo Seokjin se las arregló para lograr eso con nada más con una sonrisa y un par de ojos brillantes.

En vez de eso, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, temblando mientras el frío persistía en meterse debajo de su manta.

Intentó recordar la presencia tranquilizadora de Seokjin y el olor a cítrico que parecían emitir desde su ser.

El último pensamiento que a Yoongi guardó, era cómo deseaba que fuera él, el que estuviera junto a Seokjin, en la cama, en vez de Namjoon.

Yoongi estaba entrando en la tienda de café algo sucia cuando escuchó su nombre ser llamado.

El sol estaba alto en el tramo de azul apareciendo sobre sus cabezas, la gente se apresuraba a su alrededor, ya sea caminando apresuradamente o corriendo a su destino, todo se veía mezclado en un cuadro de movimiento rápido, como si se tratara de una película fijada en cámara acelerada, los marcos cayendo en una sucesión rápida hasta que tenía que parpadear varias veces para obtener la imagen enfocada.

Se dio la vuelta. Jimin estaba resoplando, tratando de domar los mechones salvajes de su pelo color miel, su flequillo saliendo en varias direcciones y era bastante obvio que simplemente, había despertado de su sueño.

—Gracias a Dios, pensé que no sería capaz de alcanzarte. —Jimin abrió la puerta de la cafetería y Yoongi lo siguió en silencio, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa cuando Namjoon miró con desaprobación el estado de Jimin hecho todo un desorden detrás del mostrador de la tienda de café.

— Buenos días, Namjoon. ¿Puedo tener una taza mediana de café? El mismo que suele pedir Yoongi, vamos a salir juntos.

El costo de una taza de café es de cinco minutos, que es, en la opinión honesta de Yoongi, totalmente absurdo. Solía ser de dos minutos hace cinco años y de alguna manera, los precios estaban subiendo. Yoongi pensó que iba a tener que reducir su ingesta de café. Era demasiado para una pérdida de tiempo. Se preocupó de su labio inferior entre sus dientes cuando Jimin colocó su muñeca izquierda debajo de un lector que descontó 10 minutos de su reloj. Jimin, como si sintiera su ligera perturbación, puso su mano en la parte baja del cuello de Yoongi (un gesto que Jimin usa frecuentemente para aliviarlo, es consciente de que Yoongi se disgusta cuando otras personas pagan de su tiempo por él), y los guía a ambos fuera la cafetería que está vacía de mesas y asientos, porque nadie puede permitirse el tiempo suficiente para sentarse y disfrutar de la taza de café que acaba de comprar.

Mientras ellos caminaban en silencio, Jimin sorbiendo lentamente su café, su mano libre se entrelazó con la de Yoongi, apretándolo de forma ligera, sus dedos delgados masajearon los de Yoongi, sintiendo las uñas y nudillos de su mano. Él no miraba a Yoongi, simplemente miraba al frente y por eso, Yoongi no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

Los dos han sido amigos por un par de años, Yoongi ha aprendido en el tiempo extra, que Jimin es un hombre de gestos, de manos ofreciendo comodidad en lugar de abrir su boca para usar palabras inseguras. Yoongi era consciente de que Jimin necesitaba algo, pero no era capaz de dejarlo salir, demasiado reacio a pedir favores a sus amigos, incluso familiares. Sus hombros estaban muy pesados por tener que cuidar a sus dos hermanos que aún tenían que cumplir veinticinco. Ellos eran niños deambulando por las calles, probando varios trabajos ocasionales con el fin de evitar el hambre.

En la zona número 12, si no mueres porque tu tiempo acabó, entonces mueres de hambre (o golpeado por pandillas, pero en realidad nadie las reconoce, son demasiado peligrosas).

Yoongi resolvió que Jimin necesitaba un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta para que le diga porqué estaba preocupado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? —Tomó un sorbo de su café, su sabor era muy agradable. El azúcar y la leche equilibrada delicadamente con los fuertes granos de café, viajaba desde su garganta hasta establecerse dentro en su estómago, calentándolo con el sutil contenido.

Jimin toma una respiración profunda. 

— Es el sexto aniversario mío y de Hoseok.

— Oh, claro, ustedes se están volviendo viejos. —bromeó Yoongi. El sabía del aniversario. Después de todo, Seokjin había estado hablando acerca de cómo Hoseok no pudo contener su emoción, saltando de un trabajo a otro como un cachorro muy emocionado para reunir suficientes horas con las que podría reservar una habitación de hotel , un pequeño lujo que no serían capaces de llegar a ejecutar cualquier otro día .

Jimin asintió, su flequillo cayendo en sus ojos.

— ¿No deberías estar feliz? Me sorprende que no estés saltando y alardeando como siempre, de cómo Hoseok tendrá la mejor noche de su vida.

— No es que lo presuma, —Jiminse burló, tomando otro sorbo de su café—. Simplemente me gusta declarar mi amor eterno por él."

Yoongi rió, el sonido singularmente extraño saliendo de su boca, viajando con el frío, el sol calentaba la brisa. Las tiendas estaban llenas de movimiento, el humo alcanzando el cielo, saliendo en senderos oscuros de las fábricas a distancia. Niños corriendo en las calles, riendo y empujándose entre sí, sus ojos brillando con la inocencia que solo los niños, son capaces de poseer. El reloj en sus brazos marcando suavemente, pero ellos no le prestan atención, simplemente disfrutan la emoción de perseguirse unos a otros.

— Lo que sea que te hace dormir plácidamente por la noche. —Yoongi dejó escapar un grito cuando el brazo de Jimin se asomó en el lugar cosquilloso justo por encima de la cadera—. Así que, dime, ¿Ha pasado algo para desalentar tu estado de ánimo?

Jimin suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza y tirando su vaso de plástico en un contenedor de basura cercano. 

— Taehyung y yo hicimos un acuerdo que cambiaríamos turnos hoy, pero el destino quiso que esté enfermo. La fiebre lo atrapó. Ya sabes, cambios estacionales y cosas por el estilo, así que no tengo quien pueda cubrir mi turno. —rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, resoplando con fastidio—. Y mi jefe no me dejaría salir porque es una noche de fin de semana y es muy probable que el bar esté lleno de gente.

Yoongi simplemente asintió, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa porque pensó que eso habría ahorrado tiempo si Jimin lo hubiera dicho de una u otra circunstancia. Piensa que el tiempo que Yoongi pudo haber pasado atrayendo a un cliente o dos, se convirtió en un momento precioso porque Jimin era su amigo y los amigos son lo más preciado. Yoongi había aprendido cuán preciosos pueden ser los segundos marcados en su reloj, si los invierte en sus amigos.

— Tengo una idea. La cuota de ayer se cumplió e incluso me las arreglé para reunir más horas de las que suelo hacer, así que estoy bastante seguro de que si reduzco mis clientes hoy día, no me afectaría. Llenar tu lugar en el bar no es una tarea difícil, sobre todo porque como sabes, soy bastante atractivo. Y la gente se acumulará con sólo verme para echarme el ojo. —Yoongi sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de Jimin rodeando su torso, tirando de él en un abrazo apretado mientras palabras de reconocimiento y agradecimiento salían de la boca de Jimin.

Cuando Jimin se alejó, tenía la más brillante sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos se arrugaron en medias lunas, las manzanas de sus mejillas se sonrojaron. 

— Muchas gracias. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo. —Jimin miró su reloj y miró hacia atrás a Yoongi—. Dios, yo no sabría qué hacer sin ti.

Yoongi no hizo más que sacudir la cabeza. 

— Puedes besar mi culo más tarde. Ahora ve con Hoseok. Sé que está esperando por ti.

— Está bien, prometo devolverte el tiempo. —dijo Jimin mientras sus pies ya lo llevaban lejos— Cuídate.

Yoongi asintió, a pesar de que Jimin no lo estaba viendo, su deslumbrante forma esbelta cruzando la calle, con una sonrisa incontrolable plantada en su cara. Mientras el calor vertiginoso expandía su pecho, Yoongi pensaba que los quince minutos que perdió, realmente que no fueron perdidos en vano, estaba seguro de eso.

Como Jimin mencionó, el bar era ruidoso. Había mucho parloteo sin sentido que revoloteaba en el aire lleno de humo, la risa ebria retumbando en el espacio confinado. La música clásica sonaba desde algún lugar entre las paredes y el techo parecía sucio, ahogado y apenas oído a través del alboroto del lugar con poca luz. Yoongi se encontraba detrás del mostrador, recargando cerveza para cualquier persona que lo pidiera, ocasionalmente deslizando el bar con una toalla mojada cuando alguien botaba accidentalmente un vaso en su trago.

El lugar del bar es un refugio para las almas cansadas de los hombres que trabajan. Cuando la noche aparece sobre la zona, sus movimientos están encima y el alivio está pintado en sus rostros con falta de sueño. Abandonan la comodidad y la seguridad de sus hogares para dirigirse al bar, beber un vaso lleno de hielo, chapoteando cerveza, ahogándose en sus penas y desconfianzas, perdiendo quizás demasiado tiempo en líquido inútil. Yoongi no los culpa, en realidad no. Nadie la tiene fácil por aquí, salvo las diferentes personas que negocian su miseria en sus propios caminos. Yoongi solo tenía algunos clientes que rompían a llorar mientras estaban en su compañía, murmurando incoherentemente acerca de la eternidad, una vida terminando demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido.

A Yoongi no le desagrada el bar, a él, simplemente no le gusta la forma en que la tristeza ondulaba todo y el cansancio parecía mover los arañazos en las paredes, aferrándose a las espaldas de los hombres y arrastrando el camino en sus cuerpos. Esto era evidente en los iris cristalizados, girando alrededor en las sombras, esperando para atacar. Vuelve a llenar el vaso para un hombre cuya nariz está enterrada en los cabellos de una mujer, susurrando en su oído soezmente, mientras el cuerpo de ella se relajaba voluntariamente contra su agarre.

Niñas y niños flotaban alrededor de los hombres, usando ropa reveladora y sonrisas seductoras, miradas oscuras que destilan la promesa de placeres. Yoongi ha estado en el negocio, el tiempo suficiente para reconocer su desesperación a pesar de su comportamiento cuidadosamente construido. Lástima retumba en el estómago de Yoongi pero lo ignora en favor de estudiar a los hombres sentados en el bar, cumpliendo cuando uno de ellos le hace un gesto para que vuelva a llenar su vaso.

Y distraídamente lo hace, vagamente nota al extraño está vestido con un traje, un traje negro y elegante, que parece un poco demasiado extravagante en el contexto de un sucio bar barato. La mano que el desconocido había envuelto alrededor su copa, era ligeramente bronceada y Yoongi imaginó que si tuviera que poner su mano junto a la del extraño, los colores de sus pieles contrastarían bastante bien. Algo reflejaba en el brazo extendido del desconocido por las luces tenues y Yoongi lo siguió con su vista, alzando las cejas con sorpresa porque el extraño estaba usando un reloj de aspecto bastante caro. Era oro inoxidable, la manecilla del reloj brillando con pequeños diamantes adornándolo. Definitivamente, no era cosa de todos los días, que Yoongi alcanzara a ver algo así porque, este reloj no sólo debía tener meses de costo, sino años.

El desconocido, como si hubiera notado los ojos de Yoongi trabados en su accesorio, se dio la vuelta en su taburete sin problema alguno y se cubrió el reloj de muñeca con la manga. Pero antes de que se diera la vuelta, no obstante, Yoongi atrapó los ojos del extraño y sintió el aliento abandonarlo porque su mirada era tan oscura como su traje. Para el resto de la noche, Yoongi se encontraba casi cautivado por el extraño enigmático sentado en el extremo de la barra. Su presencia era pasada por alto a pesar de su atuendo llamativo (no había código de vestimenta, pero los trajes son demasiado llamativos para los bares de mala muerte y para las personas que solo buscan consuelo en el alcohol), él era bastante, simplemente mirando a su alrededor con los ojos evaluando y Yoongi se tomó tiempo para estudiar al hombre. La tensión cabalgaba sobre sus hombros, pero al igual que el resto de personas, había un cierto tipo de cansancio que parecía cargar en él. La forma en que tamborileaba sus dedos ansiosamente contra el cristal de su bebida, sus ojos viajaban de ida y vuelta a través del bar en un desinterés fingido, estremeciéndose ligeramente cada vez que un hombre estallaba en risas impetuosas sacando a Yoongi la conclusión de que el hombre, no pertenecía a este lugar, a la zona 12.

Darse cuenta de eso no le sorprendió realmente, porque el desconocido emitía cierta tranquilidad sobre él. Tomaba un sorbo de su bebida cada cinco minutos más o menos, mientras que el resto de los hombres devoraban sus tragos en menos de cinco segundos, chasqueando sus copas en el mostrador de madera y exigiendo por más mientras el extraño simplemente hacía sus gestos con calma, sin alterarse cuando Yoongi no iba hacia él inmediatamente.

La elegancia se envolvía alrededor del extraño, enterrándose en cada grieta y rincón de su ser. Sus movimientos eran pausados, la lentitud de sus acciones eran fascinantes y era como si el extraño fuera una pintura de colores pastel y suaves trazos de un pincel deliberado, suspendido en el tiempo, enmarcado por un aire de realeza y finura aguda. Yoongi desearía poder lograr esa belleza porque apreciaba las lentas caladas de respiraciones moderadas, exhalar la tranquilidad y los besos calmados intercambiados en la oscuridad. Cuando sus clientes le besaban, lo hacían brutalmente, tomando dentro, su labio inferior y chupando con fervor como si pudieran quedarse sin aliento al segundo siguiente. Ellos podían, Yoongi razonó, pero él anhelaba un encuentro aletargado de los labios lleno de besos tan lentos, para que los pudiera aspirar correctamente con el aire fuera de sus pulmones.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a preguntarse cómo serían los besos del desconocido. 

Claramente no besaría a Yoongi inmediatamente, no, él sostendría la barbilla de Yoongi entre el pulgar y el índice, admirando la piel suave con arrastres lentos de los dedos contra la piel pálida. Probablemente, empezaría salpicando besos en su cara, colocando cada beso con una cuidadosa presión de labios carnosos. Tal vez colocaría besos en sus párpados cerrados, sus labios trazando las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Y si enterrase la cara en la parte baja de su cuello teniendo el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y mordiendo fuertemente, provocando un jadeo de sorpresa en sus delgados labios? Entonces chuparía la pulpa lentamente, abusando de ella hasta transformar a Yoongi, en un lío de gemidos, de necesidad y quejas. Se apiadaría de él finalmente, y finalmente, presionaría sus labios carnosos y gruesos sobre los delgados y rosados. Sería un simple beso, pero lo suficiente como para prender fuego en sus entrañas, mientras el extraño colocaría beso tras beso en sus labios, a medida que cada uno de ellos se conviertan poco a poco en picaduras y chupadas, el desconocido deslizaría su lengua dentro de la suave boca, vendiendo su tiempo para memorizar las esquinas y curvas de los dientes de Yoongi, ahuecando su cara entre sus manos curtidas y Yoongi se derretiría contra él, maullando y besando su espalda, deliberadamente.

Yoongi volvió a la realidad gracias a un grito para que volviera a llenar el vaso, y eso lo sobresaltó, se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiéndose un poco asfixiado. Tal vez pueda pedir al jefe de Jimin algo de tiempo para tomar aire fresco. El lugar del bar era bastante sofocante después de todo.

Una hora más tarde, el jefe de Jimin palmeó su hombro y le dijo que pusiera en orden el bar y cerrara el lugar. El lugar estaba casi vacío, salvo por un par de hombres borrachos, sus rostros plantados en las mesas de madera, babeaban y susurraban entre dientes escapando de sus labios entreabiertos. Yoongi pasó otra media hora limpiando el bar, reordenando las mesas y las sillas, de vez en cuando bostezando cansado. Sus músculos sintieron más dolor, mientras cerraba la puerta del bar, asegurándola cuando el jefe le dio instrucciones para hacerlo. Una cama un poco incómoda y sábanas secas le hicieron desear tener la habilidad de tele-transportarse directo a su apartamento, pero el destino quiso que, su única habilidad fuera producir comentarios, a pesar de sus delgados brazos de palo.

Era pasada la medianoche, las calles que siempre eran escasamente pobladas, ahora estaban completamente desiertas. Los postes de luz parpadeaban desalentadoramente; su débil tono naranja iluminaba apenas, un desprendimiento de luz suficiente para revelar el camino. En el barrio, la noche era oscura y aparentemente sin fin por todas las luces que estaban normalmente desactivadas por el comienzo del toque de queda, impidiendo que alguien camine por las calles. Era eficaz cuando la gente por lo general, prefería evitar la oscuridad y dejarse mimar en la seguridad de sus hogares.

Yoongi enterró sus manos aún más en su chaqueta, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió escalofríos estallando a través de sus brazos. Consideró cruzar la distancia a su apartamento corriendo y la idea no sonó tan poco atractiva a pesar de sus miembros exhaustos. Parado durante cinco horas sin mucho descanso no era usual para su cuerpo, pero calculó que podía usar un poco de calor para calentarse ahora mismo. Echó una mirada a los dígitos verdes en su antebrazo, decidiendo que realmente, no quería perder los diez minutos desde que tenía una renta que pagar al día siguiente. Por ello, se embaló en una carrera, los pies golpeando la grava, cada exhalación que salía de entre sus labios era una bocanada de nubes blancas y delgadas que se arremolinaban y desaparecían, esfumándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Un segundo ya estaba corriendo por la calle, y al siguiente se encontró a sí mismo tropezando con algo sólido, un objeto tal vez, un objeto blando, largo y delgado. Yoongi gritó casi como si se cayera de bruces en el cemento, manos extendiéndose inmediatamente para disminuir el impacto en el suelo , pero su pecho terminó tomando gran parte de la caída y sintió, como si el aire fuera arrancado desde sus pulmones mientras gritaba un 'uf '. Se apresuró a alejarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor, porque había una mancha de sangre en el concreto y probablemente le pertenecía. Ignoró el escozor en sus palmas a favor de la inspección, por la desafortunada causa de su caída.

El hombre que encontró en el bar, el que llevaba el traje, staba apoyándose contra la pared de ladrillo del bar, con las piernas extendidas y las manos situadas vagamente a su lado. Estaba mirando con curiosidad la forma agazapada de Yoongi, una pequeña sonrisa revoloteando en su rostro cansado. De cerca, Yoongi casi pudo coger su fragancia, perfume fuerte y remolinos de sudor juntos. Yoongi arrugó la nariz.

— Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Yoongi estuvo un poco sorprendido. La voz del extraño era inesperadamente agravada, y exquisitamente varonil, sus cantos suaves y bajos. Yoongi resistió el impulso de temblar y decidió que se encontraba sin comprender al extranjero, mirando al otro en lugar de asegurarse que él mismo no se haya roto un hueso, pensó.

— S- Sí, estoy bien. Pude haberme raspado las palmas un poco, sin embargo. —Silbó cuando quitó sus manos de la tierra, sintiendo las heridas y exhalando un suspiro de alivio, ya que eran más bien parecían ser superficiales.

Espió un movimiento del extraño mientras que el otro se movía para venir más cerca hacia Yoongi, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y mirándolas, surgieron emociones que Yoongi no podía observar, destellando en sus ojos profundos y oscuros.

— Joder, lo siento. Se ven terribles.

Yoongi negó con la cabeza, tirando de sus manos. Tan pronto como regresase a su apartamento, tendría que encontrar un desinfectante y vendarlas rápidamente. Lesiones como estas, posiblemente podían alejar a algunos de los clientes que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder. Se supone que debía mantener una imagen de perfección, obtener la piel intacta y lisa como un manto, tela limpia que nunca ha sido pintada o algo por el estilo. Las cicatrices y heridas no contribuían precisamente a la idea de limpio y original.

— No, escucha... en parte esto es mi culpa por permanecer allí. Yo, básicamente, te estropeé. Ya sea un accidente o no, tu lesión es mi responsabilidad. Además, me siento mal ya que arruiné unas manos tan hermosas. —Yoongitenía la mitad de su mente en sonrojarse ante el hombre que comenzó a levantar la manga de su mano derecha, asegurando un agarre en el antebrazo de Yoongi y retorciendo sus brazos cerrados a la derecha. En ese momento, los ojos de Yoongi cayeron en los dígitos verdes tatuados en el antebrazo del desconocido aún estando en shock, los números mirándolo hicieron que su sangre se volviera fría. Esta realidad no debería ser percibida como un momento de espasmo pero estaba ahí.

El desconocido era de la zona 1. Tenía dos siglos llenando su reloj. Era casi tan eterno como los humanos podían serlo.

Yoongi arrebató su brazo del agarre del desconocido, mirando su reloj y encogiéndose cuando tuvo un año más. Tener demasiado tiempo nunca es una buena idea. No en la zona donde hay mafiosos que buscan a alguien con tiempo de sobra, para darles una paliza y quitarles los meses, días, horas y minutos. Si el hombre estaba planeando prolongar su estancia aquí más tiempo, lo más probable es que ellos lo encontrarían. Una vez, Jimin había dicho a Yoongi con susurros cuidadosos, que las personas a menudo tienen ojos y oídos deambulando por la ciudad, espías y murmuradores en busca de cualquier persona que obtuviera preciosos años en sus brazos y Yoongi estaba dispuesto a apostar su vida entera a que el hombre de la zona 1, no tenía idea acerca de todo ese calvario.

La decisión pesaba sobre él. Yoongi podía agradecer muy fácilmente al desconocido y deshacerse de él en los límites seguros de su apartamento, pero la sola idea enviaba una inquietante sensación abajo, en la boca de su estómago. Yoongi podía ser un mocoso para Seokjin y podía ser a veces irónico y un gilipollas sarcástico, pero de ninguna manera era un bastardo sin corazón. Va ocultar la parte que realmente desea al hombre frente a él (porque es increíblemente atractivo, Yoongi no lo deja de notar) y enjaulará esos pensamientos en un rincón. Esto hará que todo sea más fácil y menos complicado por una milla y Yoongi no era fanático de la complejidad y el zumbido incontrolado de la lujuria.


	2. Chapter 2

El desconocido se veía confundido por no decir menos, mientras Yoongi se arrastraba en sus pies, quitando cualquier suciedad y mugre reunida en su traje caro.

La posibilidad de que Yoongi vaya a lamentar esta decisión era muy probable. 

— Por casualidad tienes un lugar para quedarte, ¿verdad? Porque ya sabes, si no lo tienes, estás algo así como bienvenido a permanecer en mi lugar. —Dijo jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente porque ¿qué si esto resultaba ser solo un gran error? Lo más probable era llegar a algún tipo de problema por esto, si alguien se enterase que está albergando a un hombre de la zona 1. 

En la zona 12, no hay reglas para disuadir a las personas de robarse unos de otros. El más fuerte sobrevive, es literalmente el código de la vida alrededor de esta área y si el hombre no tiene cuidado de ocultar su identidad, caerá en las codiciosas manos de hombres desesperados con menor tiempo en sus muñecas, del que les gustaría tener.

Sin embargo, Yoongi estaba, inmensamente curioso acerca del extraño. Por qué, ¿Quién aparentemente tan perfecto como él, deja su vida de lujo adinerado y acomodado para llegar a esta zona tan sórdida? El extraño ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse ropa adecuada para mezclarse con el resto de las personas de la zona 12. Era obvio que su decisión de venir aquí fue improvisada, hecha sin mucha planificación o nada anticipada, sin pensar las consecuencias.

Tan pronto como Yoongi ofreció al extraño su hogar, sus labios carnosos se levantaron en una sonrisa, los ojos se arrugaron en los bordes y dejaron a Yoongi momentáneamente golpeado con una sensación de asombro. 

— Me encantaría, pero, —el extraño pasó la mano por su pelo—. Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre. ¿O simplemente estás acostumbrado a recoger a extraños achispados por el lateral de la carretera y ofrecerles tu hogar? —El hombre preguntó, riendo entre dientes.

Yoongi hizo una pausa por una fracción de segundo para considerar decirle al hombre, que sí. Que de hecho sí recogía a desconocidos cuyos nombres eran a menudo desconocidos para él o escapaban de su memoria. Se imaginó que el hombre en realidad no tenía por qué saberlo.

— No realmente, —Yoongi encogió de hombros, sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente—. Soy demasiado ingenuo y es mejor que tomes ventaja de eso, porque puedo ser capaz de ofrecer un techo sobre tu cabeza y una cama para dormir."

— Bueno, eso suena bastante tentador. Sobre todo porque quiero acostarme para siempre.

— Ya me di cuenta.

El camino de vuelta al apartamento de Yoongi fue algo inquietante y hasta cierto punto agonizante, pues intentaba robar miradas discretas al hombre a su lado. Quien fue atrapado más de una vez, los labios del hombre retorciéndose mientras ahogaba una sonrisa y Yoongi se dio cuenta que no estaba exactamente siendo discreto, un rubor floreciendo en sus pálidas mejillas.

— En realidad, estoy esperando a que preguntes mi nombre para que yo pueda conocer el tuyo, aunque parece no importarte sobre el proceso en particular de una situación normal, donde las personas intercambian sus nombres cuando se conocen, o simplemente lo olvidaste y estás más ocupado en conseguir familiarizarte con mi cara. —el hombre arrastró las palabras, lo único traicionando su diversión era el destello de humor que brillaba intensamente en sus ojos. Yoongi agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, sintiendo el calor de su cara a una velocidad alarmante y se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras dejaba escapar una risa ahogada.

A menudo, Seokjin le regañaba por su mal hábito de estudiar los rostros de la gente que conocía. Eso sí, le gustaba familiarizarse con los pequeños detalles de sus características, el volumen de sus labios, el crujir de sus narices, el parpadeo de una lengua a escondidas para humedecer sus labios agrietados, el brillo de sus ojos. Todo eso le interesaba y el extraño, era como una imagen refrescante de los pequeños gestos, compuesta por elegantes movimientos y fluidez que lo dejaban, momentáneamente sin aliento.

— Lo siento. Mi nombre es Min Yoongi.

— Min Yoongi. —el extraño repitió su nombre, un susurro en la oscuridad de la noche. Lo pronunció lentamente, deliberadamente, como si estuviera saboreando las sílabas del nombre de Yoongi en su lengua. No era la primera vez que Yoongi tomaba nota de cuán sorprendentemente profunda era su voz y se convenció de que el escalofrío que corría a lo largo de sus brazos, se debía a la brisa fría de invierno. El desconocido tarareó pensativo y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro ligeramente juvenil—. Me gusta cómo suena, Min Yoongi. —dijo y Yoongi negó con la cabeza, algo divertido—. Soy Jeon Jeongguk.

Yoongi encontró el nombre familiar, y de cierta forma, agradable. Realmente no recordó un momento en el que un intercambio de nombres, le traería tanta alegría.

Alcanzaron el complejo de apartamentos que parecía casi descuidado si no fuera por el hecho de que muchos lo ocupaban. Los edificios de la zona 12 estaban en su mayoría en ruinas, la pintura agrietada y sucia, la maleza que crecía en los rincones y recovecos de las calles, las tiendas estaban raramente en buena forma ya que los propietarios preferían traer nueva mercancía que pasar tiempo en la renovación frentes de sus tiendas. Mayormente, sin embargo, la zona en la noche parecía un pueblo fantasma, las calles extrañamente silenciosas, el naranja de los faros parpadeando, sombras bailando y embromando en las aceras. Tan inquietante como la misma noche, tan pronto como salía el sol, las calles empezaban a trajinar poco a poco la vida, el cambio entre el silencio de la noche y el ruido alegre de la mañana era casi sorprendente.

Los ascensores se habían suspendido desde hace bastante tiempo, así que Yoongi y Jeongguk se dirigieron hacia la escalera de incendios, subiendo cada paso con cuidado hasta que alcanzaron el tercer piso. Yoongi se arrastró abriendo la ventana de su apartamento, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Jeongguk estaba en el remolque. Golpeó para abrir el interruptor de la luz y la luz inundando de pronto el pequeño lugar. Yoongi tuvo que parpadear varias veces con el fin de borrar los puntos que nadaban en su visión mientras sus ojos se acostumbraran al brillo. Su apartamento no era mucho en realidad, sólo era lo suficiente para que viva normal, pero dio gran parte de su atención a las paredes de su habitación, que pasaba una nueva capa de pintura una vez al año, las sábanas de su cama se cambiaban constantemente, además había ahorrado algún tiempo para comprar una nueva pieza de muebles una vez cada dos meses.

Jeongguk miraba a su alrededor, a pesar de que en realidad no había mucho que ver, los muebles que tenía, eran una necesidad, nada demasiado lujoso. La pequeña cocina estaba unida a la sala, donde dos asientos estaban estratégicamente colocados uno frente al otro y Jeongguk tomó asiento en los cojines, suspirando aliviado y cerrando sus ojos, como si el sofá de Yoongi fuera la cosa más cómoda en la que haya tenido el lujo de sentarse. Yoongi dudaba de eso.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —Yoongi dio una rápida mirada a los números digitales de su antebrazo en la costumbre, con un grito de asombro sorprendido, porque olvidó que Jeongguk añadió un año a su reloj. 

Era inquietantemente extraño tener más de un año, Yoongi decidió ir a la nevera antes, sin esperar el consentimiento de Jeongguk porque estaba seguro de que el otro se estaba muriendo de sed. Acercó a la mejilla de Jeongguk, el vaso de agua fría, los ojos del otro revolotearon abiertos, estaba soñando sobre sus párpados. Aceptó el cristal con un agradecimiento suave y Yoongi se sentó cuidadosamente en el asiento, mirando casi fascinado la curva de los labios de Jeongguk contra el borde de la copa, el cuidadoso sorbo de agua, el lento pop de su manzana de Adán, mientras él, tragaba su bebida y si pudiera ver a Jeongguk encontrarse en cámara lenta, cada acto se realizaba con una cierta indolencia, algo que Yoongi, encontraba muy atractivo.

Jeongguk pareció haberse dado cuenta de su mirada indulgente porque quitó el vaso y fijó sus ojos en Yoongi. 

— ¿Por qué sigues mirándome así? —No sonó ni enfadado ni terriblemente molesto, solo curiosidad genuina. Yoongi decidió que no sería perjudicial esta vez, sino sería veraz. Solo que no estaba seguro, si es que podía expresar su fascinación con las palabras adecuadas.

— Es sólo que... tú distraes. —dijo tratando de no evidenciar, seguro de que el calor de la vergüenza comenzaría lamiendo su piel.

— ¿Distraigo? —repitió Jeongguk—. La gente me ha dicho un buen número de adjetivos. Pero que yo distrajera, nunca fue uno de ellos. Entonces dime, ¿Cómo es que yo distraigo? —preguntó, claramente divertido y se inclinó hacia adelante, cortando la distancia entre ellos a una más diminuta. Con esta cercanía, Yoongi pudo oler, los restos del caro perfume que Jeongguk llevaba puesta. De repente le resultó difícil inhalar.

— B-bien —balbuceó, deslizando sus labios resecos con la lengua, maldiciendo interiormente ante la falta de sentido de espacio personal de Jeongguk—. Haces las cosas con calma. —Yoongi pensó que él no pudo haberse expresado con mayor elocuencia. Jeongguk, sin embargo, ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, lo único que indicó su confusión fue el surco de sus cejas. 

Yoongi pensó que probablemente necesitaba dar más detalles. 

— Todo el mundo por aquí hace las cosas demasiado rápido. Ellos nunca caminan, corren, porque el tiempo en sus relojes se está acabando y es casi como una carrera. Si son lo suficientemente rápidos, viven pero a veces incluso ser rápido, no te puede salvar. En cambio tú, pareces suspendido en el tiempo. Nunca he conocido a alguien de la zona 1, pero he oído muchas historias sobre cómo la gente tiene tanto tiempo en su reloj que viven desde hace siglos y eones (espacio incalculable de tiempo). —Yoongi estaba lejos de estar ofendido; hablaba con asombro, tratando de evocar la realidad que aparecía como un cuento de fantasías y canciones, un reino lejano que en realidad no existía con gente que vivía con todo el tiempo del mundo en sus antebrazos. Ellos no tenían que agonizar por la compra de una taza de café, pasaban su día leyendo libros y holgazaneando en la cama a sus anchas. Todo parecía demasiado irreal.

Yoongi casi se pierde la melancolía parpadeando, en los ojos de Jeongguk.

Tal vez sea porque Yoongi pensó que Jeongguk se ve hermoso cuando había alegría brillando intensamente en sus ojos en lugar de tristeza persistente. Quizás Jeongguk se estaba encaminando a producir una sonrisa infantil coqueteando con sus labios carnosos. Yoongi apenas conoció a personas que tenían líneas de expresión en sus rostros, más bien, que tenían arrugas de agotamiento y líneas sobre líneas de las arrugas en la frente, por los ojos tristes y vacíos. Algunos tenían la determinación brillando allí, pero pronto se desvanecía, dejando tras de sí, rastros de aburrimiento, desvaneciendo la esperanza.

Era Jimin, quien Yoongi pensaba que era hermoso cuando estallaba en una espontánea risa, apenas contenida, sin embargo los ojos divertidos de Jeongguk brillaban más radiantes que los palos de fuegos artificiales que utilizaba a la luz con Seokjin en sus cumpleaños, en las horas más oscuras de la noche, cuando la quietud de los vivos era más reconfortante que aterrador. Se preguntó si podría ayudar a aliviar el pequeño gesto de tristeza que parecía fuera de lugar en el rostro de Jeongguk.

Cambiar de tema podía ser útil , Yoongi pensó y con toda honestidad, realmente quería preguntar sobre la vida de Jeongguk de vuelta en la zona 1. Más veces de las que le importaría contar, Yoongi ha imaginado que la vida allí es tan diferente de la suya. ¿El sol calentará más lentamente? ¿Flotarían las nubes en el cielo con la misma gracia que las personas deambulan por las calles sin rumbo fijo? El tiempo en la zona 12 volaba por precisamente, contados segundos y tictacs del reloj, medido con una rápida mirada a los dígitos verdes grabados en sus brazos y en ocasiones contadas, a Yoongi le gustaría dejar de mirar su antebrazo, simplemente olvidar que existe. Su urgida curiosidad le hizo inclinarse hacia adelante y tal vez había un destello cambiante en sus ojos, porque Jeongguk rió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Se inclinó hacia adelante, así había poco espacio entre él y Yoongi. Risitas, sonrisas, risas guturales y ojos divertidos eran lo que significaba la voz de Jeongguk, sus labios carnosos y, orbes negros perezosos. Definitivamente.

— ¿Puedes decirme acerca de la zona 1? —Yoongi preguntó, con voz suave. Había anticipación arrollando en la boca de su estómago y se lamió los labios porque, ¿Y si no era nada como él esperaba que fuera? Seokjin se burlaba cada vez que Yoongi preguntaba al respecto, excepto que no había alguien para aliviar su curiosidad. Sin embargo, aquí había un hombre que ha vivido toda su vida allí y era muy probable que rara vez, o nunca, viajara fuera de las fronteras de la zona 12. Aquí había alguien que por fin podía dibujar y describir experiencias que Yoongi deseosamente quería.

Jeongguk sonrió con cariño, reclinado en su asiento, con los dedos entrelazados unos con otros en frente de su cara mientras evaluaba a Yoongi con interés. 

— Te gustaría saber, ¿verdad? —No se parece mucho a una pregunta, pero Yoongi asintió con la cabeza, esperando que no se viera demasiado entusiasmado, no obstante—. Está bien. Debo empezar diciendo que todo es limpio y original. Las carreteras son impecables, ventanas salpicando los rascacielos están depuradas a la perfección. Mayordomos y sirvientes están casi pegados a la cadera por los ricos, los guardaespaldas de curso flanqueando con armas ocultas no tan discretamente debajo de sus trajes. Recuerda, es la zona de los ricos y poderosos y nunca eres uno de ellos si no formaste algunos enemigos en el camino.

— ¿Estás hablando de la experiencia?

— En efecto. —Jeongguk asintió. No parecía particularmente molesto, sólo desdeñoso—. Hay mansiones y villas, grandes, hermosos en diseño. Cada uno tiene su propio patio, nivelados con el más verde de las hierbas y flores. Nuestra propia casa en realidad, tiene un jardín de rosas cuidado por mi madre. Probablemente te reirías si te dijera que el número de horas que pasa ahí dentro, es una actividad que hace para ocupar su tiempo vacío. —Los ojos de Jeongguk revoloteaban cerca, todo su cuerpo relajándose más en su asiento.

— ¿Qué haces tú para ocupar tu tiempo?

Jeongguk agrietó un ojo abierto, sus labios sutilmente levantados en mitad de una sonrisa. 

— Obviamente, me voy a los bares a buen precio en la zona 12, bebo cerveza terriblemente agría y soy atendido por lindos camareros.

Un rubor pálido se arrastró sobre las mejillas de Yoongi y agachó la cabeza para evitar que Jeongguk notara cómo su rostro de repente se sentía más caliente que de costumbre. 

— ¿Así que crees que soy lindo? —Finalmente logró levantar la cabeza, frente a la molesta (pero extremadamente atractiva) sonrisa de Jeongguk—. Yo no lo hubiera llamado como un tipo de halago.

— No te estaba halagando.

— Oh. —Yoongi revolvió sus flequillos, débilmente tratando de poner fin a esta... cosa que estaba pasando. Se mantuvo a sí mismo de etiquetarlo como coqueteo, porque eso no era realmente lo que era—. Uh, ¿qué pasa con el océano? —Preguntó en cambio, habiendo oído revoloteos de conversaciones entre hombres que han visitado la zona 1 acerca de eso con vistas a un vasto y majestuoso tramo de aguas azules. Nunca antes fue testigo de la vista al océano, sólo pudo apreciarlo pintado, sobre telas baratas y acuarelas mezclándose juntas, para crear una bastante mala imitación. Yoongi no creía que un océano sin fin, podía ser atrapado dentro de un simple, cuadro congelado.

Jeongguk sonrió con nostalgia, los ojos vidriosos en un breve instante, como si él viera un destello de recuerdos asomándose en su visión. 

— El océano era uno de mis lugares favoritos cuando era niño. Mi padre tenía la costumbre de acompañarme cuando los vientos estaban aullando y resonando. Le gustaba ver las aguas generalmente tranquilas convertirse en olas, chocando contra las rocas y estrellándose contra la costa. Los cielos eran tan grises como tu cabello —rió—. Pero cuando las aguas son tranquilas, aún así, la vista es impresionante. Me gustaría mucho llevarte allí una vez.

— Sí. —asintió Yoongi— Me gustaría eso también.

Sin embargo, parece que Jeongguk era como un aliento fresco del aire de la primavera. Yoongi se preguntó si podía mantenerlo a su lado, como un pequeño bote de luz para iluminar sus días tristes. Sólo que Yoongi estaba, un poco más que intrigado por el hombre. No muchas personas adineradas de la zona 1 venían por esta área, era marcada como un lugar para vida humilde, los individuos menores y menos afortunados que vivían en el miedo y la desesperación, hasta sus últimos segundos. Era una sorpresa que alguien tan opulento y rico en clase como Jeongguk apareciera ahí, y mucho menos bebiendo de un bar entre hombres que son probablemente tan importantes como la suciedad atrapada en los zapatos de Jeongguk.

Un cómodo silencio los envolvió mientras Yoongi lograba para sí mismo imaginar la escena del plano infinito de esmeraldas brillantes y azules, los colores tan vibrantes que la paleta de los colores apagados del mundo, parecía más bien aburrida comparada con ellos. Suspiró suavemente cuando no pudo hacer un dibujo dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Quiso saber una cosa más.

— Sí, claro, lo que quieras. —dijo Jeongguk. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, tan cerca de Yoongi que podía observar su propio reflejo en el iris negro de Jeongguk—. Vale decir que estoy completamente soltero y dispuesto a pasar una noche entera para adorarte. —Jeongguk se inclinó hacia atrás con un brillo en sus ojos y Yoongi trató de no pulverizarse.

— Eres terrible. Yo no iba a preguntar sobre tu estado civil. Por mucho que seas lento en las acciones, eres rápido en sacar conclusiones. —Yoongi acusó juguetonamente—. No, me refería a preguntar la razón por la que viniste aquí. Estás muy lejos de la zona 1, ¿no es así? 

Jeongguk suspiró, pasando su mano en su pelo despeinado oscuro. Se veía un poco inquieto por la pregunta de Yoongi, su lengua escondiéndose para humedecer los labios secos y agrietados, los ojos fijados contemplando la cremosa pared detrás de Yoongi. Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que Yoongi se diera por vencido por el silencio de Jeongguk, dándose cuenta, que una respuesta sería dada. Iba a alejarse cuando Jeongguk tomó su muñeca, su agarre fuerte e inflexible. Por ello, Yoongi se instaló de nuevo en su asiento, pensando que tal vez Jeongguk estaba simplemente ordenando sus pensamientos.

— Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado de todo —comienza Jeongguk, con su voz baja, distante y cargada con cierto tipo de pesadez—. Estar rodeado de personas que fingen ser fuertes cuando en realidad tienen tanto miedo de morir, que este miedo se apodera de sus almas. Su obsesión por la inmortalidad es enfermiza. Ansían los años tanto como ansían el oxigeno que les proveerá otro aliento. El poder y la inmortalidad es lo todo lo que ocupa sus mentes vacías y podridas. Cuando creces con esa clase de personas, y los ves desperdiciarse sin un límite de tiempo, en reuniones inútiles y abarrotando sus gordas caras con comida, te cansas de la farsa.

Jeongguk bebe un poco de agua de su vaso, sus labios forman una delgada línea antes de continuar.

— Mi padre es el jefe del Time Management facility*. Sabes que la mayoría de personas lo odia, debido a que su trabajo es racionar el tiempo, dándole más a los bancos y haciéndole prestamos a las personas que no creen que la cantidad de tiempo que reciben sea suficiente. Hemos sido el blanco en muchas ocasiones de algunos activistas; hace un par de años mi padre me encerró en nuestra mansión, sin poder salir e instaló un puñado de guardias para que me vigilaran. Es sofocante estar bajo el cuidado de hombres a quienes les importas una mierda, mientras que tu querido padre se sumerge en los finos lujos del tiempo. Toda mi vida quise hacer a un lado todas mis responsabilidades, quemar el lado lógico de mi mente y huir de todo. Tuve la oportunidad perfecta cuando mi padre tuvo que asistir a un asunto de negocios en la Zona 3 y bueno, puedes adivinar el resto. —Se ríe sombríamente, poniendo el vaso encima de una pequeña mesa de café a la par de asiento. 

"Como puedes ver, estoy pasando por el mejor momento de mi vida"

Yoongi no puede decir que entiende a Jeongguk porque no se siente capaz de hacerlo, pero simpatiza con él, sintió una corazonada cuando lo vio en el bar, la mirada cargada de mucha pesadez, los puños apretados y los suspiros inquietos.

—Lo siento —dice Yoongi, viéndose incapaz de responder algo mejor.

Jeongguk sacude su cabeza.

— No lo estés. Todos tenemos historias trágicas. Aunque depende de nosotros cómo decidamos terminarlas

— Eso es muy profundo. —comenta Yoongi mientras Jeongguk asiente sabiamente—. Francamente, creí que eras solo un tonto, cuyo único problema era tener demasiado tiempo

— En realidad, odio el tiempo que tengo en mi reloj. Nadie debe morir antes de tiempo y nadie debería vivir más allá de lo que le corresponde. Es injusto.

— La vida es injusta. Así ha sido siempre y lo seguirá siendo.

— Dime... ¿Cuántos años tienes, Yoongi? Reales. —Pregunta Jeongguk luego de un momento de silencio.

— Cumplí mis veinticinco por primera vez ayer.

— Honestamente, no hubiera podido adivinar tu edad. —susurra Jeongguk. La única señal que traiciona su sorpresa, cuidadosamente escondida, es el parpadeo de una sombra en sus ojos.

Yoongi se encoge de hombros, riendo.

— Nunca puedes adivinar la edad de alguien. Un hombre puede muy bien ser un abuelo y nunca podrás diferenciarlo de su nieto. Una vez conocí a alguien que había cumplido veinticinco años por cuadragésima vez y se miraba tan fresco como una manzana recién cortada.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Jeongguk sacude su cabeza—. Pues mi padre cumplió veinticinco años por la ciento sexagésima vez la semana pasada. No puedo decir que no esté celoso cuando otros no son capaces de distinguir quién es el padre y quién es el hijo.

— ¿185 cumpleaños...? P-pero. Vaya. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Jeongguk se recuesta en su asiento, sonriendo como un niño que acaba de descubrir un secreto bien guardado.

— Me gustaría que adivinaras.

Yoongi siente unas sacudidas en su estómago pero las ignora.

— Adivinar tu edad probablemente nos llevará horas que no estoy dispuesto a gastar. Podrías tener cien años o podrías tener veinticinco y no sería capaz de saberlo. —Pone mala cara cuando la sonrisa de Jeongguk se ensancha, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos y rectos contrastando con su hermosa piel bronceada.

— Está bien, está bien. —accede Jeongguk—. Te ayudaré. Tengo veintiséis años.

— Eso es extraño. Pareces mucho mayor —admite Yoongi. Nada alejado de la verdad. Sus ojos, que parecieran no tener fondo, guardan cierta sabiduría o quizás cansancio a pesar de su cara juvenil. Yoongi se pregunta si alguien en la Zona 1 ha adquirido el mismo tipo de brillo apagado en sus ojos vidriosos.

Jeongguk se rasca la nuca con una expresión un tanto agria.

— ¿No crees ser particularmente atrevido? Pues bien, tú pareces estar atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico de diecisiete años que usa demasiado Kohl y... ¿es eso delineador? —Se acerca con los ojos entrecerrados para tratar de ver si Yoongi en realidad usaba delineador o si su propia vista le jugaba trucos.

— Aleja, vamos. —Protesta Yoongi, mientras sus manos empujan a Jeongguk contra su firme pecho, esperando no sonrojarse demasiado ante su inquisitiva mirada. Es seguro decir que él nunca ha mostrado ninguna señal de vergüenza o nerviosismo cuando trata con sus clientes, excepto cuando ellos así lo desean, pero ha sido así porque nunca ha tenido un interés hacia ellos. Muchos de ellos vivían por si solos, no podían manejar las responsabilidades del matrimonio y solo deseaban liberar su tensión y frustraciones por una noche, pero ninguna de esas noches encendió algo en el interior de Yoongi, ninguna fue tan emocionante como tener a Jeongguk cerca de él. Es desconcertante y jodidamente aterrador pero trae consigo olas de pasión desbordada mezcladas con atracción y curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué un chico se pondría delineador? —Se pregunta Jeongguk, antes de jadear, abriendo los ojos de forma cómica—. ¿Es esto una trampa para atraer a hombres incautos como yo a tu cueva para que puedas devorarme y guardar mi cadáver en tu nevera?

Yoongi se aguanta la risa, obligando a sus facciones a mantener una imagen de sobriedad mientras se inclina hacia adelante, al filo del asiento. 

— Tal vez, pero no te mantendría dentro de mi nevera. Debajo de las tablas del piso, quizás o mejor aún, amarrado en mi cama. —No tiene idea que lo poseyó en ese momento, pero las palabras parecían fluir a través de su boca para continuar con el juego del otro. O eso era lo que Yoongi trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

— Honestamente, preferiría tenerte atado en mi cama. —dice Jeongguk y el aliento de Yoongi se queda atrapado en su garganta porque los ojos de Jeongguk parecen haberse tornado uno o dos tonos más oscuros.

De pronto Yoongi recuerda al despertar del trance en el que se encontraba. Toma el antebrazo derecho de Jeongguk en sus manos, torciendo sus brazos a la izquierda. Jeongguk protesta y remueve su brazo del agarre de Yoongi. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te di ese tiempo en compensación por tu lesión. Quédatelo. Sabes que no lo necesito.

— Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo quedarme con tanto tiempo. Nadie de por aquí tiene más de un año en su reloj y yo tampoco debería... Además, si alguien se entera de esto, enviarán a un gánster para que me dé una paliza y me robe todo el tiempo que poseo. Así que por favor. —Yoongi toma su antebrazo de nuevo, suplicando con sus ojos—. Toma tu tiempo de vuelta. Yo tampoco lo necesito.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Yoongi le devuelve el tiempo que le había dado, miró los estridentes números verdes en su brazo. Una extraña sensación de alivio lo invadió, viendo cómo un año desaparecía de su brazo. Todo su cuerpo se sentía más ligero mientras el tiempo que Jeongguk le había regalado, se deslizaba entre sus dedos y brevemente se preguntó si verdaderamente no quería tener más tiempo del que ya tenía. Sintió los ojos recelosos sobre él y lo miró también, encontrándose con una curiosidad persistente allí, como si algo mucho más complejo, algo que no podía entender, estuviera pasando a través de ellos.

Optó por apartar la mirada en un intento de ignorar la necesidad que lo invadía, sentía que debía extender la distancia entre él y Jeongguk, porque no pertenecen a la misma realidad, Jeongguk viene del tiempo. Yoongi proviene de la nada.

Esa noche, insistió en que Jeongguk durmiese en su cama, pero este último lo rechazó obstinadamente y se instaló en el sofá. Yoongi sabía que el sofá era extremadamente incomodo, ya que por lo menos, tendría unos seis años de edad, su material estaría desgastado y corrugado por el uso. Cogió una manta delgada y se la tiró encima. Se recostó en su cama sintiendo sus extremidades pesadas y también, ligeras punzadas en la palma de sus manos. A pesar del frío, se adentró en la oscuridad tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó la almohada.

El despertar de Yoongi fue cálido, debido a que sentía una agobiante sensación cálida a su lado. Por un momento, esto le recordó los tiempos que solía colarse en la cama de Seokjin cuando el frío se filtraba entre su ropa, todo su cuerpo temblaba y temblaba. Seokjin siempre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, protegiéndolo bajo su delgado y fuerte cuerpo y Yoongi encontraba refugio en su amplio pecho. Pero ahora frunce las cejas, recordando que ya no viven juntos hace poco más de un año. Desde entonces, no hubo alguien con quien sentir calor en las frías mañanas de invierno, nadie con quien compartir la cama durante las oscuras noches. Abrió sus ojos con curiosidad, y a su lado, claramente había un pecho bien cincelado, inhalaba suavemente y exhalaba. Por ello se paralizó, deslizando discretamente su mano hacia un lado.

De alguna forma durante la noche, Jeongguk logró meterse en su cama para acostarse junto a él, llevaba pantalones deportivos que le prestó y su camiseta favorita, era como si ahora perteneciera a ese espacio vacío, junto a Yoongi en su cama. 

Sus manos tocaron la figura invadida por un calor corporal poco normal, mientras Jeongguk estiraba sus brazos despertando de su profundo sueño. Está muy seguro de lo atractivo que es y tal vez, incluso, tiene una ligera admiración por la forma pausada y sin prisas con la que Jeongguk mueve su cuerpo al despertarse. Tal vez Yoongi lo ha estado observando durante varios minutos sin percatarse, porque Jeongguk estaba sonriendo, con una juguetona mirada, algo somnolienta, pelos oscuros, todo enmarañados. Yoongi decide salir de la cama como si nada le pasara y se alista para ir al trabajo, esperando que Jeongguk no notase el ligero tono rosa que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverse, Jeongguk sostiene su brazo y sus labios se detuvieron en un puchero.

— Vuelve a la cama con este desconocido. Necesito por lo menos dos horas más de descanso antes de ser totalmente capaz de funcionar. —Yoongi se eriza, listo para voltear y ver a Jeongguk a los ojos para decirle que él no es eterno, que su tiempo terminará pronto pero, Jeongguk vuelve a hablar con rapidez—. Te devolveré el tiempo que perdiste conmigo, lo prometo. —Entonces, Yoongi arrastra su cuerpo a regañadientes, devuelta al colchón, sabiendo que Jeongguk sonríe con satisfacción.

— Estúpido. —Anuncia y Jeongguk simplemente tararea en respuesta mientras cierra sus ojos una vez más, oscuras pestañas adornando armoniosamente su rostro—. Y perezoso. —Murmura, tocando la mejilla de Jeongguk, seguro de que ya está demasiado lejos en la tierra de los sueños como para sentir su toque. Suspiró, disfrutando compartir su cama y robándole su calor, se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo, feliz. La idea es tan atractiva que el solo hecho de pensar en alejarse del colchón resulta angustioso, lejos de Jeongguk y su falta de responsabilidad y su respeto al valor de un minuto perdido.

Toma una ducha rápida para luego acomodarse una chaqueta de capucha de color gris, casi igual al de sus tormentosas hebras de cabello, y un par de jeans gastados, de material ligero y delgado que en sus mejores días quedaba ajustado a sus piernas, con pequeñas rasgaduras en los muslos dejando a la vista su maravillosa piel pálida sin manchas. Revisa una vez más el delineado de sus ojos, el cual acentuaba muy bien su mirada melancólica.

Se pone de pie cerca de la estufa, mientras calienta una lata de frijoles rojos (que es la comida más rápida que puede manejar temprano en la mañana). Después de todo, son las 8 am y Yoongi cree que los precios de las verduras y frutas están subiendo más cada mes. Seriamente, no puede permitirse el lujo de gastar más de 3 minutos a cambio de una banana o una manzana) y suspira estudiando el cielo desde una ventana justo encima de la estufa. Nubes oscuras pesadas se reúnen en bultos, bloqueando el azul claro, su presencia es casi inminente y de repente, Yoongi se siente atrapado.

La sensación, está lejos de sentirse extraño porque no es peor que la soledad que lo abraza en mañanas como estas, Uno puede lidiar con la soledad, puede alejarla o guardarla entre el espacio entre sus piernas. Pero esto se siente asfixiante, se siente impotente contra esto, tan tenso como si el tiempo se le escapara de las manos. Se da cuenta de que hace mucho que no puede escapar de la zona 12, no puede cruzar sus fronteras y salir corriendo lejos de las tiendas deterioradas, de las personas que se mueren y el miedo que pesa en el aire a su alrededor. Éste ha llegado a ser su hogar, no importa lo mucho que Yoongi aborrezca admitirlo.

De pronto, brazos bronceados rodean su cintura con prudencia, acompañados de un cálido aliento chocando contra su nuca. La piel de gallina estalla a través de Yoongi y resiste el impulso de estremecerse, pero al parecer no lo logra. Porque siente una risa autosuficiente contra su piel.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Honestamente, la conducta juguetona de Jeongguk, lo está empezando a frustrar enormemente. No está listo para hacer frente a esto. No cuando el cabello de Jeongguk es un lío despeinado de rizos negros junto a sus ojos aturdidos por el sueño profundo, no mientras su camiseta blanca está aferrada a su perfecto cuerpo. Bíceps flexionados de acuerdo a cada leve movimiento. Y Yoongi se obliga con todas sus fuerzas, a no despegar la mirada de la estufa. De verdad que con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? No pensaba hacer algo malo. —Afirma Jeongguk inocentemente. Pero hay una parte de su voz que deja al descubierto su tono burlón.

— Bien, bien. Suéltame. La gente normal como yo tiene trabajo por hacer.

Para su suerte, Jeongguk comienza a quejarse de cuan cálido está Yoongi tan cerca de la estufa y cuan frio está él, y cuan amable sería si compartiera su calor corporal. Insinúa indirectas para Yoongi mientras mueve sus brazos en tono de berrinche. 

— Alguien está de mal humor. —Murmura—. ¿Y por qué supones que no soy un hombre de trabajo?

— No lo sé. —Yoongi se encoge de hombros, sacando una cuchara e introduciéndola en la lata para probar la temperatura de la sopa—. Simplemente no pareces el tipo de persona que hace mucho esfuerzo.

— Pues bien, para tu información, señor sabelotodo, trabajo. Mi padre me dio un puesto hace un par de años. Trata de la gestión de las raciones de tiempo dadas a los Bancos Encargados del Tiempo, así como la supervisión de los préstamos tomados en fianza y no es tarea fácil, la cantidad de papeleo es absolutamente ridícula. —Suspira, tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa de madera.

— Espera, pensé que habías dicho que tu padre te encerró en casa.

— Sí, lo hizo, pero hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer en una casa con avanzados sistemas informáticos, videoconferencias y dispositivos de comunicación. También me permite que lo acompañe a las reuniones de vez en cuando. Es todo muy mundano. —Jeongguk murmura unas palabras de agradecimiento cuando Yoongi le entrega un vaso de refresco artificial—. No sólo eso, sino que a veces tengo que trabajar con los Guardianes de tiempo y hacerlo, eso puede ser tan malo como cuando uno limpia inodoros o peor aún en algunas ocasiones. A pesar de que no he limpiado alguno en mi vida, me imagino que la experiencia debe ser similar.

Yoongi sabe acerca de los cronometradores. Los oficiales de policía que mantienen el sistema en funcionamiento, conservan el tiempo, asegurándose de que demasiado tiempo nunca llegue a caer en manos equivocadas. Su lealtad es a minutos y segundos, mantienen un seguimiento profundo de ellos, capturan a todo aquél que intente siquiera asaltar un banco de tiempo (Hay numerosos incidentes donde un grupo de hombres desesperados, intentaron entrar en un banco, todo porque el tiempo se les había escapado de las manos). Muy a menudo, esos intentos terminan en fracaso, encerrados en un callejón sin salida frente a los Cronometradores, quienes son hombres apáticos y despiadados, sin alguna consideración por la humanidad.

— Bien, te ganaste mi simpatía y posiblemente, mi respeto renovado. —Le dice, colocando precavidamente la lata en la mesa, mira el vapor suave levantándose de su contenido. Trata de comer lo más despacio y delicadamente posible, pero contaba los segundos y minutos en su reloj biológico, cuando recordó que hoy debía pagar la renta. Con eso un mes volaría como un segundo de su reloj. Su apetito desapareció aunque sus tripas se retorcieron por probar más. Miró hacia arriba para encontrar Jeongguk mirándolo con interés.

— Tengo mucha curiosidad, acerca del tipo de trabajo que tienes. Claramente puedo notar que no trabajas en las fábricas; tus manos son demasiado finas para eso. Conocí a un hombre cuyas manos eran tan callosas y ásperas que se sentían como arena, algunos tienen los dedos amputados por las máquinas. Puede ser cruel a veces.

Se detuvo un momento sosteniendo la cuchara en el aire. Nunca había estado avergonzado de la forma en cómo se ganaba la vida, después de todo, era por supervivencia. Por supuesto, cuando Seokjin se enteró, se indignó. Durante días intentó persuadir a Yoongi de abandonar ese trabajo, sin éxito alguno.

Era tan sólido y firme como una roca, apartando preocupaciones constantes de Seokjin dentro de sus capacidades, y para alejar todas las aprensiones innecesarias. Era más que capaz de cuidar bien de sí mismo y razonó que Seokjin, no estaría allí eternamente para asegurarse de que tuviera suficiente tiempo en su reloj y sentir el sol al día siguiente. Ser un prostituto en la zona 12 no es una aberración. Hay tantos alrededor como moscas, y no son mal vistos desde los hombres que tienden a rechazar toda forma de compromiso. Además, cada uno intenta vivir por su propia cuenta. Encuentran liberación sexual en varones y mujeres que ofrecen su compañía a cambio de un poco de tiempo.

Tomando un bocado de su comida tararea pensativo, interiormente divertido porque los ojos de Jeongguk parecen estar examinando su rostro, como si estuviera buscando atentamente, cualquier pista o rastro del trabajo de Yoongi plasmado en sus facciones.

— Si volvemos a vernos una vez más, te prometo que lo sabrás.

— ¿Estás jugando a la persona misteriosa y enigmática conmigo? ¿Entonces debería estar intrigado ya mismo?"

— No lo sé. ¿Lo estás? 

Jeongguk resopla y toma un buen trago del agua con saborizante. 

—Posiblemente.

— Entonces mi misión se llevó a cabo. —Yoongi ríe antes de que empiece masticar la comida en su boca.

— Nunca vi a alguien comer con tanta prisa. Es extraño. —Comenta Jeongguk. Esta vez no hay burla en su voz, sólo llana maravilla.

Yoongi suprime el impulso de sonreír pero, sin duda, no lo hizo, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa que era incapaz de contener. 

— Bueno, fue ayer cuando vi a alguien que bebía su alcohol sin apresurarse. Un pequeño vaso que para ser consumido, tuvo que tomarse en más de 10 minutos. Básicamente, eres como un caracol", Se burló—. Oh, espera. Lo siento. Probablemente un caracol es mucho más rápido de lo que nunca podrás ser."

Una risa se abre paso entre los labios carnosos de Jeongguk, un sonido sorprendentemente áspero que tiene tintes de calidez en ella, distintivamente le recuerda a los niños inocentes jugando en medio de las calles, le recordó la brisa cálida de verano y un día de descanso por las mañanas. Piensa que sería agradable grabar el sonido y escucharlo todos los días, mantenerlo allí en el fondo de su conciencia y recuperarlo cuando lo desee. Sin embargo, Yoongi sabe que todo se desvanece. Llegará un momento en que él se olvidará de los contornos de la cara de Jeongguk. Y no será capaz de recordar el color vivo y delicioso de sus cabellos, además del calor de su piel, caliente como chocolate fundido.

— Así que, cuando vas a volver a la zona 1? —Pregunta casualmente, mientras revuelve la sopa con los ojos fijos en los granos de frijol.

— Llamé a uno de mis conductores a buscarme. Probablemente venga por mí en una hora a más tardar. 

— Ah. —dice Yoongi, engañándose a sí mismo para ocultar que estaba empuñando su mano con fuerza— Entonces, espero que regreses a salvo a casa.

— Gracias. Probablemente ahora mismo mis padres tengan un ataque de pánico, creando grupos de búsqueda o algo así. —Jeongguk se inclina en su silla y Yoongi se levanta para colocar la lata de frijoles a medio terminar en la nevera—. Los padres sobre protectores frecuentemente pueden ser tan molestos como un insecto tras de ti. Ser hijo único no tiene ventajas y eso me tiene seriamente incómodo"

Yoongi ríe, abre la llave del fregadero y el agua fría golpea su mano.

—Al menos tienes padres. —No lo dice en tono sarcástico o triste, porque Yoongi hace mucho que estaba acostumbrado a carecer de alguna figura materna o paterna cerca de él. Seokjin era más que suficiente, por eso nunca expresó quejas, no, sólo estaba agradecido.

— Lo siento —susurra Jeongguk. Yoongi agradece que no haya preguntado cómo murieron sus padres, aunque es fácil de adivinar. Es la forma en la que la mayoría de los seres humanos tienen su último respiro. Se quedaron sin tiempo, los trece dígitos en sus brazos disminuyen a cero y el brillo que solían tener los abandonó, al igual que su vida.

Secándose las manos, Yoongi observa detenidamente a Jeongguk por última vez, decidido a desaparecer la extraña e inexplicable atracción que los une. No le servirá de nada entrar en ese tipo de desastre. Un prostituto como él, involucrándose con un hombre adinerado de la zona 1, no traería más que problemas.

Yoongi puede sentir como una reciente sensación de afecto invade su ser, lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para confundirlo con algo como estar enamorado a primera vista y eso lo aterroriza hasta la medula.

Se pone de pie con torpeza, en medio de la cocina, tratando de parecer tan formal como sea posible. 

— Así que... creo que puedes salir por ti mismo cuando el conductor llegue. Tu ropa está lista sobre la lavadora y... eso. —Siente como Jeongguk lo analiza con su par de ojos oscuros. Yoongi no se molesta en estudiar su mirada por mucho tiempo, todo porque ser incapaz de sostener la mirada de Jeongguk, era demasiado intensa, demasiado absorbente.

Jeongguk asiente, formando un ligero ceño entre sus cejas, la única manera que indica que está en una profunda reflexión. El reloj marca las 8:30 am, y esa es la señal para que Yoongi deba irse. Se pregunta si alguna vez se encontrará nuevamente con Jeongguk, si están destinados a estar juntos o tienen caminos separados. Pero Jeongguk no cree en el destino, nunca lo hizo, aunque ahora espera que no sea la última vez que ve esa mirada profunda, que no sea la última vez que ve esos ondulantes cabellos y mucho menos, no quiere que esa sea la última vez que escucha una risa, dulcemente profunda.

Sus piernas se sienten como si estuvieran hechas del más pesado metal, luego cruza el umbral de la puerta. Y, a mitad de las escaleras, oye cómo alguien grita su nombre. 

Tan pronto como voltea, Jeongguk lo atrae con una de sus manos, roza sus labios contra los de Yoongi y lo besa. 

El beso dura menos de un minuto, pero Yoongi lo reproduce tanto en su memoria, que parece haber durado mil años. Los labios de Jeongguk son suaves, ejercen la presión perfecta entre necesidad y ternura, Yoongi quería mas, lo anhelaba, tal vez un beso largo, aunque supone que con la sensación de haber sido besado primero, le bastará como por una media hora más. Yoongi estalla en una sonrisa tan amplia que tiene que cubrirla con el dorso de su mano, sus mejillas se tornan coloradas cuando Jeongguk revuelve su cabello. Siente un incómodo hinchazón en su pecho, algo comienza a desentrañar el interior de su caja torácica. A pesar de que la sensación es demasiado pequeña para su corazón, su cuerpo se siente tan ligero como las hojas de otoño y piensa que podría elevarse en las alas de los fríos vientos de invierno.

— Gracias, Yoongi. —Dice Jeongguk, su voz es tan suave que podría haberse perdido en el espacio entre ellos, pero Yoongi ha mirado a sus labios con tanta atención, que fue capaz de leer cada palabra que dijo.

La siguiente semana, parte del tiempo de Yoongi se gasta agonizando en pagar alquiler, las facturas y los alimentos además de un Jimin reprendiéndolo por no encontrar una forma más beneficiosa de ocupar su tiempo trabajando, mientras Yoongi lamentaba no haber aceptado el año que Jeongguk le había regalado. Se habría sacado un gran peso de encima, pero no era así. Ahora debía conseguir más clientes y trabajar tiempo extra en el supermercado, re-apilando estantes y contando los artículos en el almacén. Apenas conseguía dormir lo suficiente, aun así las ojeras bajo sus ojos, eran notorias y su cuerpo constantemente estaba agotado como para ajustarse a una nueva rutina.

Tres semanas después de su encuentro con Jeongguk, Jimin le invita a tomar una taza de café. Yoongi sabe que la única razón por la cual Jimin toma café con alguien, es porque quiere ser escuchado y Yoongi es un perfecto oyente. Rara vez interrumpe a Jimin durante sus descripciones animadas y bastante detalladas de su vida con Hoseok, su trabajo en el bar y el importe de las facturas que apilan sobre su cabeza. Yoongi está dispuesto a sentarse por horas infinitas a escuchar la cháchara de Jimin con la única condición de que éste le compre café. No logró obtener cafeína en estas últimas dos semanas y era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir esa sensación quemante de bebida caliente bajando por su garganta. Después de todo, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Dos tazas de café y una hora más tarde, Yoongi estaba satisfecho. El líquido caliente, iba de un lado a otro, chapoteando en su estómago. El calor que emanaba del interior de su cuerpo, chocaba con el aire frio que se colaba entre sus ropas. Las calles escasamente pobladas, se sentían casi abandonadas en la noche, tiendas enrejadas desde el exterior, el silencio cubriendo las esquinas. La única fuente de luz, provenía de los postes de luz que iluminaban las sombras dispersas en un tono naranja suave. Esta noche es particularmente fría, los vientos feroces golpeaban la cara expuesta de Yoongi, picando sus ojos con lágrimas no derramadas. Su chaqueta ligera, no es suficiente para protegerlo contra las explosiones de zarcillos helados. A medida que sus dientes comienzan a castañear, Yoongi determina que necesita un lugar donde alojarse en caso que la ventisca gane fuerza. En el único lugar que puede pensar que esté abierto a esas horas de la noche, es el bar.

Afortunadamente, no es tan lejano y consigue llegar a su destino sin que sus bolas se congelen. 

El bar, como era de esperar, es pendenciero, tiene hombres soltando gritos y aplausos trago tras trago, La cerveza trabaja al interior de sus cuerpos para calentarlos, con mujeres sentadas cómodamente en sus regazos. Yoongi suspira antes de quitarse la chaqueta y adueñarse de un solitario asiento en un bar lleno de gente, frota sus manos para generar calor en sus congelados los dedos. Esta noche, Jimin y Taehyung se adueñan del bar vistiendo una impecable camisa blanca y un par de pantalones de vestir. A pesar de la falta de tiempo, Taehyung hace su mejor esfuerzo en estar presentable. Yoongi sonríe mientras piensa que Namjoon se vería mejor junto a Taehyung, sus mentalidades encajarían como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas. Mira como uno de los clientes derrama de forma accidental, un poco de su bebida en la madera de la barra, Taehyung los mira sin compasión, con una mirada gélida murmurando airado sobre la falta de modales de algunos borrachos hijos de puta. Si, definitivamente esos dos, harían un mejor par.

Taehyung nota su presencia después de haber limpiado la cerveza derramada. Se acerca Yoongi con una sonrisa amable y un par de ojos curiosos. 

— ¡Eh, Yoongi! ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? normalmente no te quedas hasta... —Taehyung mira el reloj en la pared frente a de él. —La una de la mañana. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Sólo pasaba tiempo con Jimin. —Yoongi acepta el vaso de cerveza de Taehyung con una sonrisa.

— ¿Oh, te refieres al parloteo agotador? —Taehyung se queja—. Ese tío puede perder horas hablando estupideces y tratar de entablar conversaciones y oh, joder, los detalles innecesarios que incluye en las conversaciones. —se lamenta, pasándose la mano por el pelo y Yoongi intenta que la nostalgia no lo invada porque ese sin sentido le recuerda tanto a un hombre que conoció hace tres semanas.

Trasladó de regreso el pensamiento a su mente, donde pertenecía y no debía escapar y ríe por la forma en que Taehyung trae le recuerda aquella vez cuando Jimin lo acorraló para describir su primera vez con Hoseok en la azotea de un edificio donde solía trabajar, Yoongi intenta prestar atención al sonido de la voz familiar de Taehyung, el tenor suave ligeramente dominado por un alarido o un grito proveniente de un hombre en algún lugar detrás de él. Tal vez sea debido a su exposición al frío o al hecho de que no ha dormido bien durante días, Yoongi se siente agotado y es como si todo su cuerpo se hundiera producto de un peso inexistente sobre sus hombros. Ha estado experimentando estos repentinos estallidos de agotamiento hace algún tiempo, ya sea física o mentalmente, se siente tan agotado que a veces desearía poder acostarse y dormir para siempre.

Probablemente Taehyung nota la ausencia de su respuesta, porque despeina los mechones grises de Yoongi y se va hacia un cliente, un hombre de pelo oscuro, Yoongi está demasiado inmerso en su propio mundo como para prestarle atención. Inclina su cabeza lentamente y deja cerrar sus ojos al sentir la fría madera acariciando su mejilla. Sus ojos palpitan cerrados, el ruido de fondo de la charla y la resonante voz áspera en su mente le dan tranquilidad. El silencio sofocante en su pequeño apartamento está empezando a cansarlo, por lo que el cambio es poco menos que refrescante.

El sueño está empezando a introducirse en los bordes de su conciencia cuando una mano se posa en su hombro. Yoongi levanta su cara del mostrador, masajeando sus ojos alejando la somnolencia. Un hombre se encuentra a uno o dos pies de su cuerpo, cara suave pero varonil, con líneas faciales profundas que indican la preocupación y la fatiga. Lo está mirando con algo parecido a la simpatía, quizá posee cierto brillo en sus orbes negros. Yoongi intenta recordar su nombre porque, tal vez fue un cliente, pero Yoongi había tenido demasiados clientes y visto muchas caras además de oír tantos nombres, que era difícil recordar.

— No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —El hombre intenta leer su rostro perturbadoramente. Yoongi niega con la cabeza. El hombre no se ríe cruelmente, parece encariñado con el aspecto desastroso de Yoongi—. No pasa nada a pesar de que hemos follado al menos cuatro veces, y si mi memoria no me falla, cada una de ellas han sido las mejores que he tenido.

El rubor que calienta sus mejillas es prohibido y Yoongi espera que pase desapercibido por las luces tenues. 

—Lo siento. Yo sólo... -

— No eres bueno con los nombres, lo sé. —el hombre interrumpe, riendo a carcajadas. De repente, Yoongi recuerda. Su nombre es Chanyeol.

Yoongi consigue recordar una pequeña posada y un hombre modesto caminando por una pequeña calle. Era extremadamente amable con Yoongi y Yoongi le ha catalogado como su cliente favorito, porque en realidad, el hombre era sólo un niño en el fondo. Yoongi siente una risa burbujeante en su pecho mientras recuerda que una vez, Chanyeol hizo una broma que tenía a Yoongi respirando con dificultad mientras follaban. Definitivamente, no se trataba de un hombre ordinario de la zona 12, Yoongi está seguro.

— No, tú eres un hombre bastante memorable sin embargo.

— Supongo que los recuerdos volvieron, me hubiera sentido dolido si no me hubieras recordado aunque sea un poquito. —Chanyeol toma asiento junto a él, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento a Taehyung que le sirve un vaso de vino barato. Toma un sorbo delicado antes de entregárselo a Yoongi—. Es tarde, lo entiendo, pero um. —el hombre inclina la cabeza. Yoongi cree que es vergüenza lo que Chanyeol siente en esos momentos. Es divertido y un poco entrañable, de verdad. Chanyeol levanta la cabeza y Yoongi extrañamente recuerda a un cachorro que vio cuando era un niño pequeño que caminaba por la calles junto a Seokjin—. ¿Crees que sea posible darme un poco de tu tiempo para una mamada? Te pagaré. —Chanyeol mira el reloj en su mano—. Te pagaré con 2 horas, es suficientemente, ¿verdad?

Yoongi asiente en silencio porque Chanyeol siempre paga por una hora extra que no incluye follar. Quiere protestar por el tiempo que Chanyeol quiere pagar pero luego recuerda la cafeína y el agua que no ha pagado y deja su moral a un lado. Si Chanyeol está dispuesto a pagarle dos horas, Yoongi está más que encantado.

— ¿Tu casa o la mía? —Dice, y Chanyeol tiene su cara iluminada por una gran sonrisa, como si Yoongi fuera lo mejor que haya ocurrido en su vida y Yoongi oprime la necesidad de revolverle su cabello. Es solo un cachorro gigante.

— Mi casa está a sólo una manzana de distancia. Es sólo que... ¿crees que la ventisca haya terminado? Cuando llegué aquí, me pareció bastante fuerte. —Yoongi no está dispuesto a salir con ese clima, no con su mala excusa de la chaqueta que traía puesta. Tal vez, tiene que tomar en serio el consejo de Jimin y comprarse algo que realmente cumpla su propósito para que lo proteja de los duros inviernos por los que su zona ha estado pasando.

— Bien, espera aquí. Déjame echar un vistazo afuera. Ya vuelvo. —Dice Chanyeol, dejando su asiento y Yoongi lo mira con diversión mientras el chico alto intenta abrirse paso entre la multitud para llegar a la puerta en el extremo posterior de la barra de lugar. El vaso medio lleno de vino barato a su izquierda, se ve muy tentador e imagina que va a necesitar un poco de alcohol en su sistema para apoyar su cerebro confuso. Bebe el vaso de un solo sorbo, haciendo una mueca cuando el líquido amargo le quema la garganta. La sensación no es del todo inoportuna, porque le da un calor que ni el café logra darle.

Suspira, afortunadamente recordando que Chanyeol no necesita mucho para calentarse, largas lamidas desde la base hasta la cabeza de su pene. Rápidamente chupando duro, empleando un poco el uso de dientes para masajearlo y estará vencido. Probablemente no le llevará más de diez minutos si logra mantenerlo en su garganta profunda. Dos horas suenan como una buena oferta, tal vez Yoongi se consienta un poco y compre un par de zapatos nuevos.

Cuando se dispone a seguir a Chanyeol, un hombre sale de la nada y se detiene frente a él, cerrando el paso. Yoongi evita la colisión colocando instintivamente sus manos en los hombros del hombre por solo un segundo para pasar a la izquierda con un suave "Lo siento". Pero el hombre no lo deja pasar.

El mencionado está vestido con una blusa azul desgastada, descolorida, hilos desprendidos por el uso aparentemente frecuente, se mezcla bastante bien con el resto de los hombres en el lugar, no tan sorprendente como cuando estaba vistiendo un traje. 

Su melena es un completo desastre, sus cabellos un lío de profundos cabellos marrón oscuro, ojos algo rojizos y un sinfín brillante de piel ligeramente bronceada que resalta hábilmente por las suaves luces tenues. El oxígeno abandona su cuerpo, el corazón palpita en su pecho con desenfrenada fuerza por estar viendo delante suyo, al hombre que pensó nunca más volver a ver.

— Jeongguk. —susurra Yoongi, como temiendo que al momento de nombrarlo desapareciera o se desvaneciera igual de fácil como apareció. Una pequeña sonrisa estira los labios de Jeongguk, haciéndolo parecer infinitamente más joven exceptuando las líneas que se pliegan a los costados de sus ojos.

— ¿Sorprendido de verme? —Se burla, pero Yoongi puede observar la tensión en la postura de sus hombros mientras lo examina con dureza—. ¿Vienes? —Toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos mientras lo arrastra hacia la puerta.

— Espera. —Yoongi avisa— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A tu apartamento por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que no tengo uno aquí, lo cual es lamentable en verdad. —Se detiene en la percha para tomar un grueso abrigo de lana que se envuelve alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Yoongi—. En serio necesitas un armario de invierno si sabes que esa chaqueta no te hará algún bien.

Yoongi se detiene un poco porque el atuendo que ahora lo cubre a él huele tanto a Jeongguk que resulta abrumador. El calor inunda su cuerpo de una forma que ni el vino, ni el café hubieran podido. Es del tipo divertido de calor que se propaga a través de todos los rincones de su cuerpo, el mismo tipo de sensación que tenía cuando Seokjin solía estar demasiado cerca o cuando lo abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en la frente. No había notado hasta ese momento, cuan enfermiza era su forma de extrañar a Seokjin.

Las puertas se abrieron y apareció Chanyeol, con su cabello corto creciendo en todas direcciones y su nariz teñida de un tono rojizo.

—Yoongi... —se queda corto al ver las manos entrelazadas de los chicos frente a él, revelando la palpable intimidad entre ellos—. Oh... ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

— Sí, me disculpo, pero me llevaré a Yoongi lejos de ti. Si deseas, te ofrezco una cierta cantidad de tiempo en indemnización. —A pesar que sus palabras eran dirigidas a Chanyeol, Jeongguk no quitaba los ojos de Yoongi.

Chanyeol simplemente sacude la cabeza mirando a Yoongi, tratando de ver alguna reacción de su parte pero, está demasiado ocupado admirando los detalles que había olvidado de Jeongguk, su perfilada mandíbula, pleno labio inferior y la perezosa apariencia de sus ojos. Estaba empezando a olvidar sus rasgos en este tiempo, que todo su cuerpo se siente aturdido, escuchar su profunda sonrisa, ver esos bronceados brazos y recordar esos mechones desordenados de cabello a altas horas de noche, cuando el sueño lo abandonaba. Jeongguk parece haber tomado el silencio como consentimiento aprobatorio para irse, y espera la confirmación de un firme movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Chanyeol para sacar a Yoongi lejos de todo y todos.

El viento azota en la cara de Yoongi y es como una bofetada que lo trae devuelta a la realidad, aclarando su conciencia, haciéndolo sentir más despierto que en las pasadas tres semanas.

El agarre fuerte y sólido que Jeongguk mantiene en su mano, le produce un calor apacible en la boca del estómago que le hace preguntarse, cómo se sentirá tener su cuerpo completamente pegado con el de Jeongguk. Entonces, se acerca a él, con desesperada necesidad lamentando la cercanía con el complejo de apartamentos, el grueso abrigo que cubre su anatomía, es lo único que los separa. El paseo es tranquilo; Jeongguk mira hacia adelante con determinación, tiene los labios apretados en una línea delgada. El único movimiento que hace son los círculos que dibuja en el dorso de la palma de Yoongi en el camino. El silencio no es ni cómodo ni incómodo, sino moderado por el silbido de los vientos fuertes.

Tan pronto como la puerta del apartamento hace clic para abrirse, Jeongguk lo agarra por los pliegues de su abrigo contra la puerta, aprieta los labios con insistencia, besándolo con necesidad, Los ojos de Yoongi revolotean cerrados, tirando con sus dientes del labio inferior de Jeongguk, estirándolo un poco antes de soltarlo con delicadeza como si fueran hechos de la seda más fina. Se besan con fervor y Yoongi siente como el calor aumenta en su estómago mientras lleva sus manos al rostro de Jeongguk, pulgares acariciando y frotando círculos en su tibia piel.

De repente y groseramente, Yoongi piensa, Jeongguk rompe el beso. Un gemido amenaza con escapar de sus labios porque era un muy buen beso y quiere los labios de Jeongguk como nunca quiso algo más en su vida. Jeongguk está sonriendo con afecto desbordante de sus ojos, labios brillando por la saliva, rojos y magullados por el beso. Pone una mano en el cuello de Yoongi y comienza a masajear la zona tranquilamente. Yoongi imagina sus extremidades cayendo pedazo por pedazo porque el deseo nubló sus pensamientos para ser invadido en cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo, una carrera vertiginosa de lujuria ruge salvajemente en su interior y se inclina hacia delante en un intento de besarlo una vez más, un quejido indignado escapa de su labios entreabiertos, porque Jeongguk sacude negando con la cabeza y lo detiene con la mano en el cuello.

— Despacio. —Dice Jeongguk, su frente presiona contra la suya mientras su otra mano aún permanece en su cuello, al cual rodea pretendiendo un abrazo—. Despacio. —Repite por lo bajo y Yoongi ligeramente desconcertado, se relaja, inhalando profundamente para calmar el calor familiar que ruega por salir. Por un momento, sus respiraciones se entremezclan y disfrutan del calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, inhalando y exhalando, logrando que la calma llenara a Yoongi, apartando la desesperación que casi llega a la punta de sus dedos.

Jeongguk baja lentamente a ambos en el suelo frío, hasta que Yoongi está apoyado contra la pared con Jeongguk entre sus piernas.

—Tus besos son buenos. —Comienza Jeongguk—. Pero demasiado impacientes, demasiado apresurados. Besas de la misma forma cuando comes. —Dice Jeongguk riendo cuando Yoongi pone mala cara—. Está bien, déjame enseñarte a besar de verdad.

— Eres un idiota. —Dijo un Yoongi muy abatido.

— Un idiota que claramente besa mejor que tú. —Se acerca y se pone de rodillas para mirarlo, oscuros mechones de pelo cayendo alrededor de su cara de niño—. Pensé que habrías adquirido más experiencia a estas alturas.

Yoongi sabe que Jeongguk se refiere a su forma de trabajo. 

Suspira y su vista cae, evitando los ojos brillantes fijos en él. Vacila un momento, sin saber si es el momento adecuado para hablar de esto, pero no puede ayudarse a sí mismo cuando dice: 

— Les gusta que sea rápido, áspero en ocasiones. Nadie se preocupa en gastar su tiempo en algo tan... improductivo como besar.

Jeongguk susurra algo inentendible, como si estuviera reflexionando profundamente. 

—Bueno, entonces, tendré que demostrarte cuan productivo puede ser un beso. —Y con el dedo índice levanta su cara por la barbilla, mirándolo. Extasiado de cómo Jeongguk toma su labio inferior entre sus dientes con desmesura y mordiendo la piel suave, piensa que se ve como si estuviera contemplando algo.

— Yoongi, quiero que dejes de lado todo tus miedos. Deja que el tiempo fluya y no trates de aferrarte a su ritmo. Las facturas y el alquiler pueden ser atendidos más tarde pero ahora, quiero que sólo te concentres en mí. Pretende que el mundo fuera de este apartamento no existe, créelo. —Una mano rodea la muñeca de Yoongi, dedo pulgar palpando los destellantes números verdes digitalizados—. Piensa que no existe el reloj. Sólo estamos tú y yo. —Ahora desciende más y más hasta que Yoongi siente su suave respiración sobre sus labios. Se sumerge en él acercándose al tope, hasta que puede sentir el calor de sus respiraciones suaves en los labios—. Nadie más. —Susurra Jeongguk y luego, su boca cubre la suya en una suave presión de labios. Pero lo suficiente como para enviar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Yoongi. 

No intenta devolver el beso de modo feroz esta vez, simplemente se extiende contra la pared y deja que Jeongguk le plante pequeños besos uno tras otro sobre sus labios y es agradable, incluso relajante, con toda la tensión acumulada y pesada en los hombros de Yoongi. Cuando Jeongguk lame sus labios pidiendo paso, Yoongi no se aparta y lo vuelve a besar con total tranquilidad.

Esto podría ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero Yoongi se encuentra tan embelesado, que no piensa demasiado acerca de los segundos volando. Se deja derretir en los sedantes besos de Jeongguk, su presencia aplaca la tensión en sus brazos, sus dedos no dejan de trazar círculos en una suave caricia encima de sus venas. 

En el siguiente beso que Jeongguk deposita sobre sus tersos labios, desliza su lengua dispuesto a entrar, explorando lentamente cada punta y esquina, como si intentara focalizar un mapa dentro de una caverna oscura. Yoongi libera un contenido suspiro en la boca de Jeongguk, vacilante y recíproco acompañado del chasqueo entre sus lenguas, se asegura que hacerlo poco a poco, no tan apresurado como lo había hecho la primera vez y Jeongguk lo premia chupando su lengua casi adorándolo. Un gemido en voz alta queda atrapado en la boca de Yoongi cuando el otro comienza a sentir un leve cosquilleo debajo de su piel, una picazón familiar que se extiende lentamente por sus venas, pero ahora, la sensación es diferente. Es como un susurro ahogado, un zumbido grave que se abre camino por todo su ser que baja y baja hasta que se asiente en el fondo de su estómago. Cuando Jeongguk comienza a esparcir besos a lo largo su cuello, se acerca unos cuantos centímetros más a su cálido cuerpo, buscando con sutil desesperación tan sólo un poco de fricción, algo para aliviar la presión de su pantalón, puede sentir su polla endurecerse rápido al momento en que Jeongguk tiene presionando un beso abierto encima de su garganta, sus dientes bajando por su manzana de Adán.

Jeongguk hunde sus dientes en el espacio que existe entre su hombro y cuello , cerrando su clavícula en el acto. Un fuerte gemido sale de los labios entreabiertos en respuesta, seguido de jadeos sumisos sintiendo a Jeongguk lamiendo sectores de su piel, dejándolo enrojecido. 

— No esperaba que fueras tan vocal. —Le dice, como si pretendiera burlarse, pero Yoongi puede escuchar el ronco deseo en su voz, lo que delataba cuán afectado estaba y se presta para que piense que le gustaría dar vuelta a la situación, para manipular a Jeongguk como él había hecho hasta ahora.

— Estoy lleno de sorpresas, ¿no? —Responde, mordiendo sus labios cuando Jeongguk cuela su mano debajo de su sudadera con capucha, el dedo índice rodeando su ombligo, uñas arañando la piel sensible y Yoongi intenta débilmente luchar contra el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo, pero una vez que Jeongguk conecta los labios en un punto justo por encima de su esternón, libera otro grito ahogado, su cuerpo da un temblor que nubla sus pensamientos. 

Siente aquellos labios extenderse en una sonrisa contra su piel y él, con ganas de un poco de venganza, mete sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos de Jeongguk presionando con la yema de los dedos contra el cuero cabelludo, jala su rostro por el cuello para capturar sus labios en un beso indulgente, apoyando su cara un poco hacia un lado para dar cabida y poder tomar su labio inferior chupándolo suavemente. Jeongguk gemía plácidamente mientras sus manos ahuecaban el cuello de Yoongi, besándolo con renovada seriedad.

Intercambian tantos besos que todo esto se sentía una eternidad, y es como si los minutos se estirasen y los segundos estuvieran suspendidos en el aire, las horas cayendo en picada y deteniéndose un instante, congelados momentáneamente o para siempre, en realidad no importa, lo que importa es que las yemas ásperas de los dedos de Jeongguk, sus labios carnosos y besos, no se limitan en robar el aliento de Yoongi. Una sensación vertiginosa dentro del profundo trance, alejando toda clase de sentimientos físicos porque Jeongguk, es todo lo que el otro puede sentir.

— Realmente, te agradecería si continuamos en la cama... —Murmura en la boca de Jeongguk pero él simplemente, lame sus labios antes que pueda decir algo más. Enseguida, lo empuja para alejarlo lo suficiente, mirando entretenido en cómo parece hipnotizado y totalmente atraído por los labios enrojecidos frente a él— ¿Puedes dejar de besarme por un minuto?

— No puedo. —Jeongguk gruñe antes de abalanzarse hacia delante para unir sus bocas una vez más—. No puedo tener suficiente de ti.

Yoongi ríe y el sonido es amortiguado por los labios insistentes de Jeongguk y Yoongi no cree poder ser capaz de resistir más tiempo, porque tienen toda la noche por delante y suena increíblemente tentador permanecer en sus posiciones, pero también le gustaría tener a Jeongguk cerniéndose encima suyo, y su intimidad al ras cuerpo a cuerpo, con manos explorando ambas figuras, descubriendo sus partes sensibles enviando hormigueos por sus espinas dorsales.

— Sería una muy buena idea si sólo... —Jeongguk interrumpe a Yoongi con otro beso sonriendo infantilmente cuando Yoongi lo golpea en su pecho bien formado— Vamos. A. La. Cama. 

Yoongi acentúa cada pausa gracias a los agresivos pellizcos proporcionados por Jeongguk desde su mejilla hasta la punta de la oreja 

— Vamos. 

Utiliza la pared como palanca para levantar su peso sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Agarra el antebrazo de Jeongguk y se dirige directamente a su dormitorio, temblando cuando se encuentra con una brisa fresca. El frío desaparece rápidamente, porque Jeongguk envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él enterrando su cara en el hueco de su pálida columna alargada, labios suaves acariciando la piel por encima de sus puntos sensibles. Instantáneamente, es golpeado con una fuerte sensación de déja vù, y aunque desestima este sentimiento, el aliento de Jeongguk lo trae de vuelta, porque su mano baja lentamente, arañando la sensible piel de la cintura a su paso.

— Jeongguk... —Dice con urgencia, porque es poco probable que ponga su mano donde Yoongi desea ya mismo, sin alguna clase del estímulo vocal.

— Es demasiado pronto para que te toque el pene, Yoongi. ¿No has oído que el juego previo hace el sexo mucho mejor? —Yoongi había olvidado casi por completo que la actitud bromista, descabellada y sorpresiva de Jeongguk puede revelarse en la mayoría de veces de forma espontánea. 

— Honestamente, me estás golpeando como un aficionado en estos momentos.

— ¿En serio? —Le dice, y Yoongi detecta fácilmente el tono desafiante en su voz áspera. Tiene ambas palmas sobre su pecho, y antes de empujarlo contra el colchón, la parte posterior de las rodillas de Jeongguk golpean el borde de la cama y tambalea en su caída para ser amortiguada por sus codos. Jeongguk está mirando hacia arriba, con alegría apenas disimulada y torbellinos de lujuria en lo sombrío de sus ojos. 

El dormitorio de Yoongi es iluminado por el tono anaranjado de los faroles exteriores, y la luz brilla suavemente en los pómulos de Jeongguk, en el corte preciso de su mandíbula, Yoongi siente como si estuviera siendo atraído hacia él por una cuerda invisible. Pone su rodilla en el borde de la cama y comienza a gatear hasta que se sienta junto al otro y sus ojos se cerraron al unísono por una fracción de segundo, luego Jeongguk, se lanza hacia delante devorando su boca en besos implacables que lo dejan en un desorden de querer más y el deseo zumbando en sus venas.

Desconecta sus labios de los de Jeongguk a favor de arrancar su playera con capucha, aliviado de no llevar nada bajo ella. Vuelve a su posición sobre las almohadas al lado de Jeongguk, quien gime a medida que Yoongi queda semi-desnudo. Coloca las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo delgado frente a él montado sobre su cintura, dejando que sus manos exploren errantes, acariciando los largos y fibrosos brazos, mientras la extensión de su pecho roza sus duros pezones. Yoongi no puede reprimir el suspiro sorprendido que se convirtió en un gemido roto cuando Jeongguk comienza a jugar con sus dientes a lo largo de él, entumeciendo su cuerpo. Continúa prestando atención desesperada a su pecho y con necesidad, hábilmente ataca con su boca el sensible y débil esternón, lamiendo insistentemente la pequeña porción de piel estirada, arrastrando sus dientes contra su piel, mientras vuelve a morder y chupar las expuestas clavículas frente a sus ojos.

Jadeante, Yoongi tira con impaciencia la camiseta de Jeongguk, gimiendo en un intento de llamar su atención, dado que todavía sigue vestido. Resulta completamente injusto que sea el único expuesto mientras Jeongguk aún está cubierto por innecesarias prendas. Frota su climatizada piel contra el material áspero de la camisa. Afortunadamente, Jeongguk entiende la indirecta y retira su ropa dolorosamente lento con sus ojos bien fijos en el otro, rozando con sus dedos, fingiendo la misma tranquilidad y aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciar la tibia piel de su torso, tira la prenda lejos, el cabello de su nuca cae con delicadeza y su flequillo se agita por la rapidez del movimiento, quedando hecho un hermoso desastre. Yoongi ríe cuando Jeongguk empieza a quejarse, tratando de arreglarlo. Mete sus dedos entre los oscuros cabellos y los desordena para dejar escapar un chillido de sorpresa cuando los dedos largos, atacan sus lados acariciando y masajeando, la risa de Yoongi rebota contra la garganta de Jeongguk, el aliento caliente haciendo cosquillas en su piel acalorada.

— ¿Te das cuenta que tomaré esto en tu contra cada vez que tenga oportunidad?. —Dice Jeongguk, acariciando su cuello.

— Bueno, sigues siendo un idiota exagerado de culo perezoso. La lista de apodos sigue acumulándose no me importa.

— Deja de ponerme nombres tan infantiles. —Jeongguk se queja con desgano, doblando los duros pezones de Yoongi y su mano izquierda baja para acariciar su erección a través de sus jeans desgastados.

El aliento de Yoongi tartamudea en sus pulmones y se deshace en agudos jadeos cuando Jeongguk acaricia la desnuda piel de su cintura y sumerge su mano dentro sus bóxers para meter sus dedos en él, con movimientos lentos y seductores, forma círculos en su interior que no hacen más que derretirlo.

Su cuerpo se estremece al momento en que sus manos recorren los brazos de Jeongguk apretando sus bíceps y enterrando sus uñas en la piel bronceada. Su espalda se arquea por el placer que le está proporcionando, porque comienza a frotar su notoria erección, luego tensa su muñeca antes de que su mano envuelva por completo el miembro de Yoongi, apretando la base, con el pulgar y con el dedo índice formando un anillo apretado. Por ello, deja escapar un gemido irascible y levanta su cuerpo de la cama para chupar la clavícula mordiéndolo fuerte cuando Jeongguk aprieta su mano alrededor de su miembro.

— Jeongguk, Jeongguk. —Yoongi está vergonzosamente consiente de cuan necesitado y quejumbroso suena, pero si Jeongguk moviera su mano tan rápido como él quiere que lo haga, dejaría fuera el juego previo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora comienza a gimotear sintiéndose un desastre. 

Si tan solo Jeongguk lo besara, lo follara, si tan solo hiciera algo para que se corriera, estaría muy feliz.

— Jeongguk. —Toma su rostro entre sus manos, colocando los dedos en las mejillas de sus pómulos—. Por favor, por la mierda, haz algo.

— ¿Por qué correr cuando tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo? ", Le responde, rozando con su boca su labio inferior chupándolo suavemente—. Todavía eres demasiado impaciente.

Toma la mano que descansa en su hombro, entrelazándola con la suya y empieza a besar cada nudillo, rozando sus dientes contra los huesos que sobresalen. Yoongi toma su propio labio entre sus dientes, mordiendo duro por la sensación de cómo Jeongguk masajea su miembro cada vez que deposita un beso en sus labios. Cuando chupa la punta del dedo índice de Yoongi, también usa el de su mano izquierda presionando con dureza en la punta de su polla sollozante, y como lo hace al mismo tiempo, el resultado no es un lamento, pero sí un grito desesperado de total ansiedad que trae lágrimas reuniéndose en las esquinas de sus ojos. Algo desesperado comienza a empujar sus caderas y dar pequeños golpes con su pelvis contra Jeongguk, solo para tener un poco de fricción, está tratando de aliviar la presión que abre y cierra a su alrededor. Toma el lóbulo de su oreja con la boca para morderlo en un débil intento por contener el ferviente deseo que carcome sus entrañas.

Jeongguk sisea la mano que previamente estaba bombeando la polla de lo más calmado para ahora tirarlo casi con dureza, siente la difusión del pre-semen desde la punta hasta el resto de la longitud, por lo que el deslizamiento de su mano esta húmedo y pegajoso.

— Dios, Yoongi, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que salí de tu apartamento la última vez. Y es que... —Se calla mientras planta varios besos cortos por todo su pecho—. No podía parar. Eres todo lo que soñé. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quería follarte en el sofá y hacer de tí una hermosa ruina.

Indefenso, los jadeantes gritos de Yoongi llenan los espacios entre ellos, sus caderas se mueven impacientes hacia adelante, empujando dentro y fuera del movimiento y cuando masajea suavemente sus testículos, el orgasmo lo golpea. Llega a su punto más alto con un gemido seco, aun palpitante en las manos de Jeongguk, con las mejillas ruborizadas y sus pulmones tratan de inhalar el oxigeno que parecía ausente en su cuerpo hace un buen período de tiempo.

Se desploma en la cama, arrastrando a Jeongguk con él, besándolo con pereza. Si Yoongi podría, piensa que no le importaría pasar sus restantes 9 meses, 5 días, 2 horas, 40 minutos y 34 segundos besándose con él, llegando a sentirse tan familiarizado con sus labios, boca y dientes, tanto que hasta llegaría a confundirlos con los suyos, fusionarse tan perfectamente que pensaría que Jeongguk es su mitad perdida, la parte que lo complementa, la pieza que lo hace sentir entero y pleno.

La línea dura de la polla de Jeongguk empuja contra su estómago y Yoongi cuela cauteloso su mano entre sus cuerpos enrojecidos, acariciándolo a través de sus jeans, sin darle suficiente fricción para salir del paso, arrastrando la palma de la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo del eje cubierto. Oye a Jeongguk gemir en su boca mientras sigue empujando sus caderas contra la mano insistente. Yoongi lo empuja a distancia, con la boca rozando la piel sensible de su oreja. 

— ¿Puedes por favor, por favor, follarme? Sólo imagina. —Dice mientras menea su mano dentro de sus jeans, apretando su polla dura—. Mi culo apretado alrededor tuyo, por favor, ¿No se sentiría bien, Jeongguk?"

El pronunciar su nombre, suena suplicante y más cuando muerde su mandíbula de forma seductora. 

— Joder, Yoongi.

En un instante, los pantalones de Yoongi volaron lejos de su cuerpo, arrojados descuidadamente a algún oscuro rincón. Sus bóxers se deslizaron lentamente dejando a la vista su miembro medio erecto, el extremo rojo comenzando a gotear del líquido perlado.

— Dios, quiero follarte tan fuerte. —Dice Jeongguk, con voz áspera y gruesa. Se inclina, lamiendo una tira de líquido desde la base hasta la punta de la polla de Yoongi, la lengua arremolinándose sobre la cabeza sensible. Yoongi gime entrecortadamente, sollozando en suplicas sin dejar de articular el nombre de Jeongguk, esto le hacía sentir la lengua pesada. 

— Guardaremos eso para otro momento. Puedes obtener todo lo que quieras, y yo te lo daré.

Yoongi asiente en silencio, su aliento sale en jadeos rápidos temblando cuando los dedos de Jeongguk amasan la carne de su culo, abriéndolos y cerrándolos. Ahora se sienta entre sus muslos para tener espacio suficiente. Yoongi siente como crece el remolino de calor en su estómago mientras los ojos de Jeongguk tratan de memorizar cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo debajo suyo, inclinándose más, cubriendo a Yoongi hasta que sus labios quedaron separados por tan solo milímetros.

— Eres hermoso. —respira. Luego lo besa con tanta lujuria agonizante, que es como si estuviera tratando de aspirar todo el aliento de sus pulmones, dejándolo tambaleante y mareado. Algo se agita en el interior de Yoongi, extendiéndose en cada rincón de su ser, llenándolo hasta que siente como si fuera a explotar— ¿Tienes lubricante? —Jeongguk pide contra sus labios.

— Sí, sí. Está en el primer cajón. —responde, aturdido y sin aliento.

Rápidamente Jeongguk (Yoongi agradecía cualquier cosa que pasara por la mente de Jeongguk en esos momentos) obtiene el lubricante y regresa a la cama. Yoongi inmediatamente abre sus piernas, sus manos amoldando el culo de Jeongguk. 

— Por favor, date prisa. —dice en voz baja, y Jeongguk jadeaba con solo mirarlo—. Por favor, date prisa... —repite, en voz baja y Jeongguk gime a la vista. 

Es todo lo que necesita para abrir la tapa y poner una generosa cantidad en sus dedos, frotando lo suficiente para calentar la sustancia. Acaricia el dedo índice alrededor de la entrada de Yoongi, el movimiento llegaba a sentirse como una burla pero Yoongi no se preocupa, solo mueve sus caderas insistentes. 

— Jeongguk, deja el juego previo, por favor. —se queja Yoongi y Jeongguk cumple esta vez, su dedo se desliza húmedo y sucio, la sensación es familiar pero diferente, porque esta vez está con Jeongguk. Y no es un cliente, no es un desconocido, Yoongi ha pasado tiempo con él porque quiere estar a su lado y no perder la sensación embriagadora. Quiere que Jeongguk lo complete, que lo reconstruya, pieza por pieza.

— Muy bien, estás listo, ahora relájate. Joder, Yoongi, si pudieras ver cómo te ves en este momento, diablos".

El índice de Jeongguk juega dentro de Yoongi, frotando con firmeza en sus paredes engominadas de lubricación. Puede sentir el pulgar de Jeongguk, moviéndose en círculos justo en el borde de su orificio. Jeongguk saca su dedo y besa las pantorrillas, luego tiene dos dedos profundamente en él. Empieza a follarlo con sus dedos, tirando de ellos hacia fuera lentamente, antes de embestirlo otra vez, el movimiento oscila entre los empujes que van de rápido a dulce, y hasta calmados dentro y fuera. Yoongi suspira en agradecimiento, se despoja completamente de los pantalones, sus quejidos son interrumpidos por un tercer dedo y ¡Oh!, Jeongguk tiene sus labios alrededor de la polla de Yoongi, sus labios forman un anillo apretado en la punta, chupando lentamente.

La caliente lengua de Jeongguk contra su orificio tiene a Yoongi sollozando, tratando desesperadamente de liberar todo el calor de su estómago en la boca de Jeongguk, su lengua húmeda lamiendo tranquilamente las fugas de pre-semen. Yoongi quiere más que esos dedos dentro de él presionando su cuerpo para llegar al tope, llenándolo. Él no piensa en otra cosa que la polla de Jeongguk y ¡Oh Dios!, cuánto quiere su polla esté profundamente metido dentro suyo justo ahora, quiere ver la expresión de satisfacción en la cara de Jeongguk mientras se sumerge en su interior, penetrándolo con todo hasta gritar su nombre con un gemido ronco que desgarre su garganta.

Tal vez dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta porque Jeongguk libera su polla en un gemido gutural 

— Rayos, Yoongi.

Yoongi lloriquea angustiadamente, no hace más que pensar en los gloriosos toques de Jeongguk. A quien mira comenzando a masturbarse, el lubricante gotea bajo su polla color púrpura, Abre sus piernas mucho más ante la lujuriosa escena, invitando a Jeongguk a meterse entre ellas. Jeongguk pasa sus manos por los flexibles muslos, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de la suave piel tersa.

— Dios, eres tan jodidamente hermoso Yoongi, no creo haber querido ver a alguien más en esta situación, sólo a ti. Abierto, dispuesto y tan perfecto. —Jeongguk se sienta entre los muslos de Yoongi asiéndolo gemir con la anticipación, flexionando su agujero húmedo— Lo estás haciendo esto a propósito, ¿cierto? —Pregunta, pero no espera respuesta en cuánto se posiciona justo entre los muslos de Yoongi, mientras sus manos buscaban firmeza en los sedosos muslos.

— A mí, ahora, por favor, por favor. —Suena la voz quebrada de Yoongi porque Jeongguk está empujando en él, lento y suave. El primer tramo llega con las picaduras iniciales en las nalgas, enviando contrariedades de lágrimas a los ojos de Yoongi, pero el calor palpitante del miembro de Jeongguk entrando en él, es suficiente placer para hacerle soltar un largo gemido. Jeongguk acaricia sus muslos, murmurando suaves palabras de: "joder, Yoongi", "eres tan apretado", y "relájate, puedes con esto".

Ahí, finalmente, Jeongguk está dentro de él, abriéndose paso entre un estrecho Yoongi, su caliente polla lo obliga a abrirse tanto hasta que Yoongi cree que podría romperse. Jeongguk lo penetra con fuerza, presionando besos suaves a lo largo del tramo pálido de su garganta, lo tiene tan dentro suyo, que puede sentir las bolas de Jeongguk contra la hendidura de su culo. Ahora es un desastre gimiendo, los dientes hundiéndose en su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la suave piel podría romperse, los gemidos y jadeos estrangulando su garganta.

— J-Jeongguk, p-por favor, muévete. —tartamudea Yoongi.

Jeongguk gime, cogiendo ritmo, empujando lentamente en las paredes estrechas, meciéndolo suavemente con su longitud llenándolo perfectamente. Entonces sin aviso, Jeongguk sale por completo, la punta de su polla apenas tocar el borde de su entrada, antes de que vuelva a entrar con fuerza, Yoongi grita, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jeongguk para derribarlo, lo que permite a Jeongguk silenciar sus sonidos con besos sucios. La fricción lubricada en la polla tirando dentro y fuera de Yoongi, lo tiene hirviendo el calor extendiéndose como pólvora dentro de sus venas. Siente como si Jeongguk lo encendiera al igual que un fósforo, amenazando con quemarse en cualquier momento, llegando al clímax en medio de llamas, para luego calmarse en sus cenizas.

Palmas ásperas se deslizan hacia arriba y hacia abajo en los costados de Yoongi, dedos rozan sobre sus pezones duros. Yoongi libera el nombre de Jeongguk en un gemido, tiene las manos enredándose en mechones suaves y sudorosos, clavando sus dedos dentro del cuero cabelludo de Jeongguk, y cuando Jeongguk empuja particularmente duro en aquel punto sensible, Yoongi arquea la columna dolorosamente sobre la cama, tratando de ahogar un sollozo que se siente como si estuviera siendo casi arrancado de su garganta.

— Está bien, está bien, te tengo. —dice Jeongguk, Empezando a penetrar atinando el punto exacto que golpeó antes, ejerciendo el objetivo con una precisión perfecta y Yoongi no cree que pueda durar más tiempo, todo su cuerpo se siente en cenizas, sus terminaciones nerviosas están demasiado sensibles. Jeongguk tiene un brazo alrededor de él, estabilizándolo bajo un estricto control, Yoongi descansa el peso de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de Jeongguk, y siente su polla al borde de la explosión, totalmente hipersensible. Clava las uñas despiadadamente en el trasero de Yoongi y muerde su oreja susurrando palabras suaves.

— Vente, Yoongi, vente por mí.

Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que el cuerpo de Yoongi tiemble con Jeongguk alrededor suyo, la embestida fue tan dura que no pudo contener el grito de dolor que Jeongguk silenció en sus labios, amortiguando el ruido lamiendo descaradamente la boca de Yoongi. Yoongi estrecha la polla en su interior y aún siendo embestido por Jeongguk, siente que ahora es poco profundo aunque rápido e insistente. De repente se retira de Yoongi, como si el orgasmo lo golpeara acompañado de chorros calientes de semen, los que se combinaron con el sudor de Yoongi, sobre su estómago, muslos y entre ambas piernas.

Jeongguk se desploma sobre él y pone mala cara cuando Yoongi gime con disgusto, empujándolo hasta que está acostado en el colchón.

— Está bien, está bien. ¿Puedo darte un beso a cambio? —¿Y cómo podría Yoongi rechazar ante semejante petición?

Pasan varios minutos bajo el resplandor de los rayos de sol, intercambiando besos con la boca abierta, chupando la lengua del otro. Los labios de Yoongi se sienten entumecidos, pero no cree poder respirar sin los besos de Jeongguk.

Con un paño sumergido en jabón, se limpiaron entre sí, el silencio caía en los rincones más oscuros, pero es un buen silencio, saciado y cómodo. El deslizamiento cálido y húmedo de la toalla contra el vientre de Yoongi le hace sentir los párpados pesados, algo somnoliento pero no quiere dormir, por lo que resiste el tirón de sueño y se centra en el rostro de Jeongguk, su nariz pronunciada y la luz agradable de la calle, acentuando el pendiente de su mandíbula.

— A dormir. —Dice Jeongguk, mientras tira el paño mojado en la basura y se acuesta junto a Yoongi, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo únicamente con un brazo. Arregla el flequillo de Yoongi y deposita un casto y tierno beso en su frente.

— No quiero. —suspira éste en voz baja. Sabe que una vez que cierre los ojos y se entregue a la oscuridad, el día estará destinado a fundirse con la noche y el tiempo seguirá su curso una vez más. En este momento, a Yoongi le gustaría imaginar que no hay mundo fuera de su habitación, que no existe el tiempo, que no tiene que correr sin más muertes que temer. Sabe que la realidad derrumbará todo, pero por ahora, opta por darle la espalda, sólo un momento. 

Jeongguk se desliza más cerca de él, cubriendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo hasta que Yoongi tiene la cabeza metida bajo de la barbilla de Jeongguk. Ninguno menciona palabra por un tiempo, el susurro de cada inhalar y exhalar en voz alta ocupa todo el silencio. Yoongi se acurruca aún más en él, preguntándose si ya se habrá quedado dormido. Quiere saber tantas cosas, quiere preguntarle si esto significa algo, y de no ser así, ¿pensará regresar a su zona para no volver a verlo nuevamente? Se cuestiona esto, porque el pensamiento lo hace sentir como si hubiera un profundo vacío en su garganta, amenazando con doler incontrolablemente.

— Estás pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? —Yoongi se aleja de los brazos de Jeongguk para ver que este lo observa con diversión y preocupación palpitante en sus ojos.

— No lo sé, pero parecía como si estuvieras pensando demasiado acerca de algo.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto? —Yoongi pregunta, tiene los ojos brillando con determinación devolviéndole la mirada.

Jeongguk sonríe suavemente. 

— Estaba a la espera de ver cuándo empezarías a preguntarme acerca de eso. —dice, recostando su cabeza en la cómoda almohada—. Te lo dije, ¿no? Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

El corazón de Yoongi late jubiloso aguantando las ganas de enterrar la cara entre sus manos para ocultar una sonrisa estúpida.

— Eso y en realidad me gusta este lugar. —Jeongguk admite—. Es... diferente, está muy claro. Pero ya sabes, los seres humanos nunca están satisfechos con lo que tienen. La forma en que están buscando algún tipo de hallazgo por algo muy diferente a sus propios pequeños mundos. Yo soy así y... creo que por fin encontré algo que me satisface. —añade Jeongguk colocando un suave beso en uno de los lunares de Yoongi—: La zona, este apartamento y tú.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi siente que despierta de un profundo sueño. Un molesto rayo de luz se filtra a través de las cortinas, persistentemente cayendo en sus párpados cerrados. Dormir es un privilegio del cual Yoongi se privaba, pero por alguna razón, solo quiere enterrarse bajo las reconfortantes cálidas sabanas y no mover algún músculo. Puede sentir cierta calidez en su pecho, como si una pequeña, parpadeante llama estuviera quemando ahí. No duele, solo está ahí, suave y tranquilizadora. Haciendo a Yoongi inusualmente perezoso. También se pregunta si lo que siente es satisfacción. Se pregunta si es así como se siente la felicidad.

El rayo de luz parece ir a ningún lado, Yoongi suspira resignado y abre sus ojos, su adormecida mente aun tiene que ponerse al día con él. Un bostezo hace enterrar su cara en la almohada en un intento de apagarlo y frota su cara contra la suavidad de la tela. Huele distintivamente a colonia cara y sudor, la esencia es remotamente familiar pero extraña al mismo tiempo, enviando una punzada de claridad que hace que Yoongi recuerde los sucesos de la noche anterior sin poder controlar una pequeña sonrisa que se abre paso en sus labios amoratados. Levanta su cabeza de la almohada y pasa una mano a través de su cabello sudado, ahora seco. Necesita una ducha, piensa, con una mueca de dolor. Estira sus brazos esperando encontrar un cálido cuerpo a su lado, y en cambio, se encuentra con nada más que las sábanas arrugadas.

Con una creciente sensación de inquietud, Yoongi se desenreda de ellas, notando su estado de desnudez. Suspira, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello gris. Necesita urgentemente una ducha, pero primero, decide buscar a Jeongguk. Su apartamento no es ni por cerca una mansión y si Jeongguk no se encuentra en la habitación, Yoongi lo descubrirá pronto. Rápidamente se viste con un suéter limpio que es dos tallas más grandes para él, el dobladillo le llega a la altura de sus rodillas, un regalo que recibió de Namjoon, en su cumpleaños pasado. El piso de su habitación está sin rastros de ropa esparcida.

Camina fuera de su habitación, mordiendo sus labios cuando la quietud del apartamento lo saluda. Una fría brisa despeina su flequillo, la ventana de la cocina se abrió para dejar entrar el viento de la mañana. Cierra la ventana, temblando por la brisa que se coló y que acariciaba su piel expuesta. En un débil intento de deshacerse de los temblores por la ventisca, frota sus brazos vigorosamente. Seokjin siempre le dijo que necesitaba comprar un calentador eléctrico o si no moriría congelado.

El detalle, es que él no recuerda haber abierto la ventana la noche pasada, pero en realidad no importa, supone Yoongi. Deja escapar un suspiro mientras toma asiento en una silla de la pequeña mesa de su cocina. La pequeña llama de fuego está muriendo dentro suyo, porque así como su cuerpo se va poniendo más helado con cada minuto, así también está sintiéndose muy en el fondo. Todo está siendo tragado por un abismo y Yoongi siente los restos de satisfacción, deslizándose lejos de él.

¿Qué se supone que esperaba? ¿Acaso creyó que Jeongguk había vuelto porque de verdad comenzaba a gustarle Yoongi? Ese pensamiento era ridículo al igual que sus esperanzas elevadas por un chico de la Zona 1, que estúpido e ingenuo había sido. Vaya ideas de lo más imposibles.

El enojo hierve dentro de él como lava derramada. Lo gracioso es que ese enojo no está dirigido a Jeongguk, sino hacia él. Enamorarse de un hombre rico de la Zona 1 era una hilarante broma que hace que escuche una risa saliendo de su boca. Pero Yoongi, nunca fue bueno mintiendo. Muy difícilmente lograría algo como eso, por ello es que no pudo negar que probablemente tuvo el mejor sexo de su vida la noche anterior. Nunca antes fue sometido a dar mucho placer, placer tan dulce que corría por su sangre como la miel. Además, él se limitaba a dar a sus clientes un poco de éxtasis sin importarle su propia satisfacción.

Jeongguk cuidó de él, lo besó como si quisiera llegar al interior de Yoongi y acarició su cabello para calmar el dolor. Esos pequeños gestos, que comúnmente pueden pasar desapercibidos, llegaron al corazón de Yoongi, revolvieron su interior y lo hicieron sentir amado por un instante. Sintió la inefable calidez fluir dentro de él, llenando sus cavidades, suavizando las arrugas y los daños ocasionados. Fue tan fugaz, tan rápido y suave como un cometa. Ahora ansía ese sentimiento, desea tenerlo de vuela una vez más, pero Yoongi no se lamentará y quejará, simplemente volverá a la realidad, aclarará su mente de la bruma lujuriosa y la sensual atracción. En este caso, es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Regresa a su habitación, su boca es una fina línea estrecha. El cuarto está vació de cualquier resto que indique que otro hombre estuvo ahí, los trazos de Jeongguk han sido completamente borrados y mientras Yoongi se sienta al borde de la cama, pasando su mano sobre las arrugadas sabanas donde Jeongguk estaba, se da cuenta que hay un pequeño rastro en el colchón que no había notado, donde el calor aun se aferra a la tela. Las ganas de presionar su rostro en la calidez de la tela es fuerte, pero Yoongi lo ignora. Ya no sucumbirá por deseos tontos, en cambio, se animará, tomará una ducha e irá a la ciudad a buscar un cliente nuevo. Con esta nueva determinación, Yoongi coge una toalla de su armario y se dirige al baño, encendiendo el grifo. El ruido las gotas de agua, destella en las baratas paredes de mármol, creando una distracción de los pensamientos que invadían la mente de Yoongi. Se concentra en quitarse el suéter, pararse bajo el agua y cerrar los ojos mientras el agua caliente lava el sudor y los restos de la noche anterior.

Yoongi decide que cuando salga de la ducha, dejará ir a Jeongguk, pretenderá que nada pasó y continuará con su vida. Piensa en visitar a Seokjin, tal vez le invitará una taza de café o té. No ha podido verlo en mucho tiempo, debido a sus apretadas agendas y a su tiempo mucho más ajustado. Pueda que también invite a Namjoon porque quiere hacer feliz a Seokjin, está consciente de que si decide ignorar a Namjoon, Seokjin lo culpará y hará pucheros un buen tiempo. Y un puchero en Seokjin, nunca algo bueno.

Mientras alcanza el shampoo, un par de manos lo agarran por la cintura, presionándolo contra un firme pecho. Un desnudo y firme pecho. Yoongi grita y gira, librándose del agarre en el que se encontraba. Sus ojos se abren cuando nota la figura de Jeongguk desnudo. Una risa emerge del pecho de Jeongguk, sus ojos oscuros brillando con alegría.

— ¿Q-Qué? —tartamudea Yoongi. Aclara su garganta, viendo a Jeongguk—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿A qué te refieres con que 'qué hago aquí'? Obviamente estoy en el baño contigo porque bueno, necesito una ducha desde que desperté, pero me sentía demasiado cálido y perezoso como para tomar alguna. Además... este tipo de situación es justo lo que estaba buscando. Debo decir que te ves espectacular mientras pasas los dedos por tu cabello húmedo.

— Ah...—Yoongi baja la cabeza tímidamente—. ¿Gracias?

— De nada. —dice Jeongguk, sonriendo.

El agua caliente continua cayendo sobre Yoongi, pero no le presta atención mientras observa a Jeongguk apoyar su peso en un pie y luego en el otro, completamente desnudo. Siente su corazón latir dolorosamente en su pecho y quisiera golpearlo con una pala y al mismo tiempo besarlo descontroladamente. La sonrisa de Jeongguk se desvanece mientras el silencio de Yoongi se extiende, amortiguado por el sonido del agua cayendo, pero siendo aun perceptible.

— Yoongi. —Jeongguk posa una mano en su muñeca, su pulgar acariciando los dígitos verdes. Yoongi no los ha visto desde que despertó—. ¿Qué sucede? —La voz de Jeongguk está llena de preocupación, su tono bromista se ha ido para ser remplazado por inquietud.

— No es nada. —Responde Yoongi, haciendo una mueca cuando su voz sale un poco sofocada.

La cara de Jeongguk se llena de entendimiento y Yoongi se molesta un poco porque de seguro Jeongguk se burlara de él. Se reirá y le dirá que no debe esperar algo suyo, que lo único que había entre ellos era sexo y no quería algún tipo de compromiso. Seguro le dirá eso y luego se irá para no volver junto a Yoongi. Porque en realidad, Jeongguk tiene una tendencia a romper en pequeños pedazos las expectativas de Yoongi, probablemente lo harás y pisoteará su corazón, todo triunfante.

Jeongguk avanza un paso y de repente se encuentra realmente cerca a Yoongi, tan cerca que Yoongi puede sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo. Se inclina y deposita un beso en los labios de Yoongi, su lengua lamiendo las comisuras de sus labios cerrados, pidiendo gentilmente que los abriera. Y en un instante, se derrite contra él, rodeando el cuello de Jengguk con sus brazos titubeantes, presionando su cuerpo junto al suyo, suspirando en su boca cuando el miembro casi duro de Jeongguk se presiona contra su muslo. Su cálida lengua se enreda con la suya y un gemido queda atrapado en su garganta cuando Jeongguk lo presiona contra la pared del baño. Sus dedos recorren los ahora mojados cabellos de Jeongguk, agarrándolos fuertemente mientras sus piernas están siendo abiertas por los muslos de Jeongguk.

Yoongi lo empuja poniendo una mano en su pecho, sus mejillas se sonrojan rápidamente cuando Jeongguk se concentra en su cuello. Cada lamida es seguida por una succión de pedazo de piel sensible, enviando a Yoongi por un espiral excitante y desenfrenado que llega a sus entrañas. Las cálidas gotas de agua, continúan cayendo sobre ellos y Jeongguk muerde su manzana de Adán, éste deja escapar un gemido tan fuerte que lo deja sonrojado de la vergüenza. Puede sentir la risa de Jeongguk sobre la humedad de su piel, cuyo aliento cálido recorre su ser, al milímetro.

— Yoongi. —Jeongguk acaricia su cuello con su nariz, moviéndose hasta la línea de su mandíbula. Toma el lóbulo de su oreja en su boca, chupando la delicada piel y Yoongi entierra su rostro en los hombros anchos, sus piernas temblando mientras Jeongguk continúa lamiendo los contornos de su oreja.

— Nunca te dejaría de esa manera. Por favor, no me confundas con tus clientes porque no soy uno de ellos. —dice al oído de Yoongi antes de retroceder. Es ahí cuando examina a Yoongi con miedo en los ojos—. ¿Me confundiste como uno de ellos cuando te abracé?

— No. —Susurra Yoongi. Toma el rostro de Jeongguk en sus manos, sus pulgares acariciando las mejillas, cariñosamente—. Nunca lo haría. Sólo pensé que lo de anoche no había significado algo para ti, que habías despertado y al darte cuenta que dormiste con un prostituto de la Zona 12, fue el más grande error de tu vida.

— Joder, Yoongi... estaría agradecido contigo si confiaras un poco más en mí, que eso. —se queja Jeongguk, sus labios formando un pequeño mohín, cuando deposita un beso en la frente de Yoongi—. Si necesitabas saberlo, realmente pienso en las decisiones que tomo. No soy tan imprudente como piensas.

— ¿Ah sí? —sonríe Yoongi, besando el puchero de Jeongguk—. No pensaría en imprudente como una de tus características. Sin embargo, un hombre-niño gruñendo así, definitivamente está en la lista de tus características. —Ahí está, la burbujeante felicidad creciendo en su interior, inflando su corazón y extendiéndose por sus extremidades.

— Eres malévolo, Min Yoongi. —reprende Jeongguk entre carcajadas. Y antes que Yoongi pueda añadir algún comentario ingenioso, los labios de Jeongguk lo callan y él ignora las palabras que había querido decir, porque ahora está feliz y se permite familiarizarse nuevamente con Jeongguk, mientras intercambian besos apasionados, sus lenguas ocasionalmente salen para encontrarse a medio camino. Los brazos de Jeongguk acorralan a Yoongi sin dejar de abusar su labio inferior, mordiendo y chupando la suave piel deliberadamente. Yoongi se pregunta si pueden permanecer de esta manera para siempre, olvidándose del pasado, presente y futuro, tocándose sin parar, tomando el aliento del otro y cobijándose ambos en el calor de sus cuerpos.

El apasionado beso se rompe y Yoongi se queda ahí, suspirando. Satisfecho al ver a Jeongguk, pasando su mano a lo largo de su pálida piel, presionando suave besos a lo largo de la columna de su cuello, mordiendo suavemente los huesos que sobresalen en ese punto. 

— ¿Sabes?, cada vez que me acostaba en mi cama, en la Zona 1 y cerraba los ojos, te imaginaba a ti, a tus ojos, a tu grave risita ingenua y no podía olvidarte. —Sus dientes presionan la piel de Yoongi, dejando un rastro rojo, llegando hasta su pezón para envolverlo con su lengua, cierra sus labios alrededor de la dura protuberancia y muerde, no tan gentilmente. Yoongi jadea en respuesta ante el caliente agarre—. ¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que era eso?"

— J-Jeongguk. —Yoongi tartamudea, sus caderas se mueven involuntariamente tratando de obtener un poco de fricción, su pesado pene curvándose entre sus temblorosos muslos—. El agua se volverá fría, n-no deberíamos estar aquí mucho tiempo. Necesitamos salir.

— No. Creo que me gusta la idea de cogerte contra la pared del baño... —dice Jeongguk, ensanchando su sonrisa. Lame la oreja de Yoongi, soplando aire caliente en ella—... húmedo. —susurra.

— ¿Se supone que estás hablando sucio precisamente ahora? Porque no creo que- AHH. —De repente, Yoongi grita cuando el agua se torna helada, cayendo sobre sus acalorados cuerpos. La calidez es robada por completo y observa como Jeongguk se estremece, gruñendo enfadado, escalofríos surgiendo en sus brazos y piernas. Yoongi abre su boca pero Jeongguk lo interrumpe rápidamente con un beso.

— Ni se te ocurra decirme 'Te lo dije'—murmura, con su cabello húmedo, flequillo pegado a la frente y luciendo como un cachorro abandonado y mojado en medio de la calle en un día lluvioso. Yoongi simpatiza con él, simplemente porque lo mira adorable así de empapado, por eso besa su mejilla, acompañado de una descarada sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

— No estaba pensando en hacerlo. —Asegura—. Solo salgamos del agua y sequémonos antes de atrapar alguna enfermedad pulmonar y morir.

Se bañaron juntos, aplicándose el shampoo el uno al otro. Jeongguk masajeó gentilmente el cuero cabelludo de Yoongi, depositando ocasionalmente, un beso ligero en cualquier parte del rostro de Yoongi. Éste se sonrojaba cada vez que Jeongguk hacía eso, porque sentía que algo desbordando en los oscuros ojos de Jeongguk, algo distinto a su humor natural, algo que amenazaba a Yoongi con caer en lo profundo de un abismo. De momento, ignora ese sentimiento y aprovecha para devolver el juego a Jeongguk, formando extraños peinados con el shampoo en su cabello, rompiendo de risa cuando Jeongguk pellizca sus caderas juguetonamente, quejándose de su actitud infantil.

Una vez que salieron de la ducha, estaban temblando de pies a cabeza con sus vellos del cuerpo, totalmente erizados. Yoongi logra encontrar ropa apropiada para Jeongguk, tirándole dichas prendas, directo a su cara y diciéndole que cubra su piel expuesta antes de que se enferme. Jeongguk refunfuña porque la ropa consiste en su propia camisa celeste y sus pantalones viejos y desgastados que llegan hasta su tobillo. Regresa al baño para vestirse mientras Yoongi se coloca su propio suéter y un par de pantalones.

Yoongi se acuesta en su cama y contempla lo natural que se siente encontrarse en esta situación. Ciertamente, no se siente como Jeongguk fuera un extraño que conoció hace tan solo unos días, más bien, siente que lo conoce desde sus días en el jardín de niños. Jamás se había "conectado" tan bien con alguien, aparte de Seokjin, con quien no ha hablado por un largo tiempo. Las últimas semanas fueron realmente estresantes, pensó que colapsaría eventualmente porque los precios no parecían dejar de aumentar. Además el dueño de la casa decidió que era una buena oportunidad para incrementar la renta por hora y media; algo que fue indignante. Pero la sorpresiva aparición de Jeongguk había hecho que liberara toda la tensión que llevaba dentro, hacerlo con él, hizo que cerrara los ojos y se sintiera libre, en lugar de perderse en los contantes juegos de las horas y los minutos.

Jeongguk es una explosión de colores vibrantes en un cuadro monocromático de tiempo de una vida aburrida. Es un espiral de emociones y suaves besos incesantes. Yoongi nunca se ha permitido despejarse de la solida realidad porque hacerlo, significaría una muerte segura. Una vida que es vivida en base al tiempo no debería ser descuidada, sino diligentemente planeada, construida de tal modo que los segundos que escapan, sean contados con cada aliento exhalado. Sin embargo, el suelo desaparece con Jeongguk, no existe, se desvanece, hasta que Yoongi siente caerse a la nada sin alguien de quien sostenerse, pero ahí está Jeongguk, asegurándolo bajo un fuerte agarre. Yoongi se pregunta si sería lo suficientemente audaz de acercarse al borde y dejarse derrumbar a lo desconocido.

Tocan la puerta y Yoongi se levanta rápidamente cuando Jeongguk entra a la habitación con su oscuro cabello desordenado, cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras observa a Yoongi. 

— Preparé el desayuno. Ven, me muero de hambre. —Le anuncia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De dónde sacaste el desayuno? —Yoongi pregunta curiosamente, ajustando el cuello de su suéter, observando a Jeongguk sentarse junto a él sobre el borde de la cama. Luego toma la toalla que había usado Yoongi para secar su cuerpo, envolviéndola en su cabeza para secarle el cabello.

— Lo obtuve de la pequeña tienda, la que está dos cuadras abajo. Ustedes no tienen mucha comida deliciosa pero al menos, logré encontrar huevos y entre otras cosas. —se encoge de hombros, quitándole la toalla. Y Yoongi lo observa por un par de segundos, sin pestañear.

— Espera, ¿Compraste huevos? ¿Huevos?

— Eso fue lo que dije, huevos. —Jeongguk resopla y despeina el cabello de Yoongi.

— Pe-pe-pero... —Yoongi dice, medio atónito. Los huevos y cualquier otro producto proveniente de animales cuestan más que cualquier lata de sopa o frijoles. No hay forma alguna en que un huevo no le haya costado menos de quince minutos—. ¿Cuántos has comprado?

Jeongguk luce pensativo por un segundo antes de responder:

— Seis.

— Oh, por, Dios. —jadea Yoongi, rápidamente levantándose y corriendo hacia la cocina. Observa que en la pequeña mesa redonda se encuentran un par de bolsas llena de artículos, por la compra realizada en la tienda. Cuidadosamente y con sus manos levemente temblorosas, Yoongi se acerca a la mesa, sus ojos fijos en las bolsas, preguntándose que más cosas podría haber comprado Jeongguk. De quién escucha la risa impresionada justo detrás de su espalda.

— Sabes muy bien que las bolsas no cobrarán vida para comerte entero.

— Calla, es solo que... —Yoongi mira los artículos contenidos en las bolsas, exhalando un dolorido suspiro—. Compraste muffins. No puedo creerlo. ¡Muffins! Son solo una mezcla de harina y huevos carentes de nutrientes. —Yoongi respira profundo—. ¿Cuánto has gastado?

— No mucho. Cinco horas y media. —contesta sin importancia.

Yoongi gira, abandonando su posición entre las bolsas para mirarlo.

—¿Ci-cinco horas por un desayuno? ¡Dios, Jeongguk! —suspira exasperado, las palmas frotando su rostro agitadamente mientras intenta asimilar el hecho de que Jeongguk acaba de gastar cinco horas de su vida, sin importar lo larga que esta sea, en un desayuno—. Tienes que aprender algo llamado 'No malgastes tu tiempo en cosas inútiles'. Esas cinco horas fueron quitadas de tu tiempo de vida"

— Tengo mucho tiempo para gastar. —razona Jeongguk—. Además. —desprende las manos de Yoongi de su rostro, besando el interior de sus palmas y sonriendo dulcemente—. ¿Tal vez, quería consentirte un poco? —Suena tan sincero, sus ojos brillan con cierta chispa, que hace que Yoongi se sonroje ante su atenta mirada. No puede evitarlo, agacha su cabeza, está rendido.

— Está bien, supongo... No he probado un huevo en varios años. —Admite.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Su tono es incrédulo y Yoongi se encoge de hombros como respuesta—. Vamos a tener que cambiar eso. Además, dicen que yo hago los mejores huevos revueltos. Ya verás.

Prepararon juntos la comida, con Yoongi comentando que quizás Jeongguk estaba acostumbrado a cosas mucho mejores que lo verdaderamente son necesarias y Jeongguk silenciándolo con besos en sus labios. Yoongi se queja indignado y se aleja de Jeongguk el tiempo que resta cocinar el desayuno, escogiendo mejor sentarse en una silla mientras lo observa interactuar en la cocina, con una sonrisa permanente dibujada en su rostro. Jeongguk parece encajar perfectamente en su apartamento, ocasionalmente pregunta el lugar dónde se encuentran guardados las cacerolas y platos, la sal y pimienta. Yoongi observa con fascinación como Jeongguk prepara todo fácilmente, algunas veces soltando maldiciones cuando sus dedos entran en contacto con la superficie caliente de las cacerolas.

El desayuno es comido en un cómodo silencio y sonrisas secretas intercambiadas sobre platos llenos de comida. Yoongi ha pasado los últimos tres años de su vida consumiendo frijoles y comida enlatada. Una comida preparada nunca había sabido tan bien y lo llena de satisfacción y algo más que hace que su corazón se infle tanto que pareciera que no hay espacio suficiente en su pecho. Se pregunta brevemente si podría estallar por eso, explotar en pequeños pedazos esparcidos con las fuertes brisas del invierno.

Tan pronto como terminan, Yoongi recoge los platos, colocándolos cuidadosamente en el lavabo. Agradece a Jeongguk con un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de ir a su habitación, buscando entre los cajones hasta que encuentra su delineador. Lo aplica cuidadosamente en un sus ojos, pero su mano tiembla ligeramente cuando siente la intensa mirada de Jeongguk puesta en él.

El silencio se hace, solo un momento.

— Quédate conmigo. —dice Jeongguk, su voz suena un poco más fuerte que un suspiro.

— No puedo, Jeongguk. —suspira, dándose la vuelta para evitar mirarlo directamente. Durante el desayuno, había considerado seriamente quedarse con él durante el resto del día, enterrando su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, respirando de su confortante aroma e impregnando su mente con el sabor de su piel bronceada. El deseo era tan grande, que casi ahoga sus sentidos. Casi. Pero su vida no puede simplemente parar debido a la aparición de Jeongguk. Aun necesita las fuentes de tiempo para continuar, pagar la renta, proveer para su alimentación, para darle un poco a Seokjin. Jeongguk estaría dispuesto a pagar todo eso para Yoongi, pero él se negaría de inmediato. Pasó demasiado tiempo dependiendo de Seokjin y se rehúsa a volver a vivir a cuestas del tiempo de alguien más.

Yoongi se da cuenta que su vida hubiera sido diferente si fuera como en las historias, los dulces cuentos que son narrados a los niños antes de ir a dormir.

Jeongguk toma su muñeca, se dirige a la cama y se deja caer sobre ella, arrastrando a Yoongi consigo. 

— Solo por hoy, Yoongi. Prometo que no te detendré mañana. Solo hoy, quédate conmigo. Quiero escuchar tu voz, cuéntame cosas. —Jeongguk implora con su voz. Sus ojos color marrón están fijos en Yoongi, brillando con algo parecido a la desesperación. Yoongi se siente incapaz de negarle algo con esa mirada.

Sacude su cabeza afectuosamente ajustando su peso para que ésta, quede justo sobre el corazón de Jeongguk. Puede oír los distantes latidos apagados de su corazón. 

— Eres imposible ¿sabías eso? —Yoongi desea resistirse a Jeongguk, desea empujarlo y regresar a la realidad. Pero con él, se siente suspendido entre dos mundos, alcanzando uno y al mismo tiempo siendo atraído por la fuerza de la gravedad del otro. Podría partirse en dos pedazos, su corazón pertenecería a Jeongguk y su mente permanecería en las ruinas de la realidad. Justo ahora, el calor de su cuerpo, el leve olor a menta fresca y la esencia de Jeongguk se infiltran en su mente, destruyéndola poco a poco hasta que los deseos de Yoongi se apoderan de él, como si hubieran sido liberados de la prisión que los contenía.

Fuertes brazos lo rodean por la cintura, las manos de Jeongguk dibujan círculos en su piel, depositando pequeños besos su frente.

—Lo sé, pero prometo no volver a entrometerme en tu camino y podrás hacer lo que quieras, sólo..., hoy te alimenté con huevos y a cambio lo único que quiero es escuchar tu linda voz. Me gusta, de verdad.

Yoongi esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Jeongguk, ahogando una risa.

— Eres la primera persona en decirme que tengo linda voz.

— Me alegra haber sido el primero.

Jeongguk es instantáneamente golpeado por Yoongi en su hombro.

— Está bien, está bien, me rindo ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

Jeongguk luce pensativo por unos momentos, mordiendo su labio mientras piensa profundamente, pero hay un brillo perverso en sus ojos que traicionan su apariencia inocente y Yoongi piensa que Jeongguk es terriblemente perverso.

— Cuéntame sobre tu infancia, las experiencias por las que pasaste, tus amigos o puedes decirme cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz. —Traza su pulgar delicadamente en la mejilla derecha de Yoongi, delineando la imperfección como si tratara de penetrarlo en su memoria.

Yoongi se encoge ante el contacto, suspirando mientras la luz brilla más que nunca. 

— Está bien pero, —Interviene, mientras una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Yoongi—. A cambio, te pediré algo también.

El interés surge en los oscuros ojos de Jeongguk, luego se levanta, apoyándose en sus codos, mirándolo fijamente, Yoongi prefiere mirar abajo, examinando los hilos azules que salen del suéter de Jeongguk. Con la vergüenza apoderándose de él, siente su rostro sonrojándose.

— Por cada historia que te cuente, recibiré un beso. —Lo ha estado deseando desde que él y Jeongguk salieron de la ducha, limpios y frescos ¿Cómo no hacerlo si los labios de Jeongguk lucen tan apetecibles, grueso y suaves?. Yoongi es una criatura débil. Nunca ha sido capaz de resistirse a las tentaciones, especialmente cuando las tiene justo frente a él— Por alguna razón. —susurra, con ojos fijos en sus labios— No parecen ser suficiente —está tan cerca que puede sentir el aliento de Jeongguk en su piel. Y justo cuando está a punto de presionar sus labios con los de Jeongguk, éste se retira, quedando a centímetros de él, haciéndolo sufrir. Jeongguk es consciente de los pensamientos que se arremolinan en la mente de Yoongi y sonríe abiertamente.

— No tendrás un beso hasta que me cuentes una historia.

Pues bien, Yoongi se queja fastidiado pero lo complace y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho perfecto al tiempo que piensa profundamente. Sus manos buscan las de Jeongguk para entrelazarlas.

Yoongi empieza a contar. Le cuenta la historia de un niño que espera en su casa a que sus padres lleguen, impaciente pero alegre, seguro de que abrirán la puerta, lo llamarán y besarán su cabeza, lo llevarán a la cama y le contaran una historia entre susurros. Le cuenta lo mucho que el niño esperó y esperó y esperó, pero sus padres nunca regresaron. Más tarde, fueron encontrados a un costado de la carretera sin vida, los dígitos verdes en sus antebrazos, ya no estaban verdes. Le dijeron a Yoongi que los encontraron con las manos entrelazadas, sus rostros empapados con lágrimas.

Jeongguk lo besa hasta que sus pulmones se quedan sin aire.

Pero luego, Yoongi le cuenta momentos más felices, de cuando Seokjin cuidaba de él. Recuerda la época cuando Yoongi, un niño de catorce años, celebró su cumpleaños por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres. Seokjin lo sorprendió con un pedazo de pastel que había quedado en el restaurante donde trabajaba. Seokjin lo ayudó a encender las velas y apagó las luces en el pequeño apartamento para que todo el lugar se iluminara con el leve color naranja de las velas. Después de cantar, Yoongi insistió en compartir el pastel con Seokjin a lo cual cedió, porque Yoongi le dice a Jeongguk con una risa, Seokjin nunca fue capaz de negarle algo a Yoongi sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara.

Jeongguk lo besa dulcemente, succionando su labio inferior y abriéndose paso en su boca, metiendo su lengua.

Yoongi, con sus labios rojos y brillosos por los besos, recuerda con una afectuosa sonrisa el recuerdo más feliz que posee. Una memoria de cuando el tiempo no importaba; solo la oleada de felicidad que sintió al perseguir a un perro por la calle. Recuerda el sonido de sus latidos, su respiración, sus pies chocando en el piso y el sentimiento que sintió aquél momento, solo puede describirlo como libertad. Porque sí, fue liberado de todo, pudo ser el mismo y podía ir a cualquier lugar que quisiera, siempre y cuando continuara corriendo. Yoongi le dice a Jeongguk, que se detuvo hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse y cuando sus piernas empezaron a quemar, el agotamiento lo envolvió como un abrigo. Fue en ese momento cuando colapsó en el suelo, la suciedad pegándose a su camisa y su respiración pesada. En ese momento, él no vio nada más que la infinidad del cielo. Permaneció ahí hasta que las luces de la Zona comenzaron a cambiar una a una, señal del "Toque de Queda" estaba comenzando. Mientras Yoongi yacía ahí, las estrellas empezaron a salir de su escondite, cada una brillando más que la otra, hasta que el cielo se lleno de incontables gemas, como si hubiera sido rociado con un balde de luz infinito.

En ese instante, Yoongi sintió su soledad convertirse en algo menos que una granito de arena.

Jeongguk ríe, depositando un beso en sus labios y le pregunta si puede llevarlo a ese mismo lugar más tarde.

Se quedaron abrazados, acobijados por su calor compartido, sus latidos fervientes en armonía, atrapados entre el minúsculo espacio de sus cuerpos. Compartieron historias de su infancia y Yoongi descubrió que Jeongguk era dueño de un lujoso carro deportivo que en ocasiones lo conducía por la carretera paralela al océano. Jeongguk suspira recordando los momentos en los que se escapaba para conducir y sentir el viento acariciar su piel y sus cabellos. Para Jeongguk, eso era la libertad. Yoongi se pregunta si todos poseen una definición diferente de libertad, si su concepto de libertad es diferente al de Seokjin, si es diferente al de Jimin.

Cuando el estómago de Yoongi gruñe, Jeongguk ríe, el sonido tan claro y extraordinario que Yoongi lo mira fijo prolongadamente por un par de segundos. De alguna manera, Jeongguk se siente más real que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. No está seguro si debería estar emocionado o aterrado. Aunque probablemente es una mezcla de ambos sentimientos.

— Tenemos que alimentar ese estómago. —declara Jeongguk—. Vamos. —Se levanta de la cama, asegurando su agarre en la muñeca de Yoongi y arrastrándolo junto a él, en dirección a la cocina. Anteriormente, ya habían vaciado las bolsas de compras, colocando los artículos en su lugar correspondiente.—. ¿Qué te gustaría comer, Gatito?

Yoongi suspira.

— Llámame así una vez mas y te sacaré a patadas esperando a que tu pene se congele junto con todo lo demás.

— Estoy seguro que no deseas eso. Tu amas mi pene.

— No metas tu nariz en el aire.

— Preferiría meterla en tu trasero, si me lo permites.

Hay un momento de silencio antes que una incontrolable sonrisa se apodere del rostro de Yoongi y la risa suba por su garganta. Jeongguk sonríe, entrelazando sus manos con las de Yoongi y besando sus nudillos. 

— Tengo una brillante idea. Ven.

Jeongguk saca la caja de muffins de la alacena y una botella de jarabe de chocolate.

— Tendrás el mejor momento de tu vida. Prepárate.

Yoongi lo mira fijamente pero Jeongguk solo toma su mano y lo conduce a la ventana. Asegura la caja y el jarabe entre su brazo junto a su pecho y abre la ventana para revelar la escalera de incendios. El gélido aire golpea a Yoongi, colándose entre su holgado suéter, congelándolo y penetrando su piel hasta llegar hasta sus huesos. Una explosión de temblores recorren su pálida piel y Yoongi, en un intento de encontrar una fuente de calor, pega su cuerpo al cálido cuerpo de Jeongguk.

— ¿Qué diablos haces, Jeon? Me estoy congelando.

— Te congelas porque no estás vistiendo algo adecuado. Ese suéter es una patética excusa de protección. Quédate aquí y espérame.

Aquí ¿Dónde es aquí, exactamente? 

El espacio es muy pequeño para los dos y Yoongi duda que entren, porque la escalera de incendios no está diseñada para que dos adultos se sienten en ella. Pero Yoongi piensa que estar tan cerca de Jeongguk es una razón suficiente para sacrificar cualquier pensamiento lógico que le queda y se sienta, frotando sus palmas juntas y exhalando su aliento en ellas pero es un fallido intento de calentarse, porque para el momento en que Yoongi llegue, un minuto después, se encontrará temblando de pies a cabeza. Y luego, algo caliente y pesado envuelve su figura, con la embriagante esencia de Jeongguk. Agarrando los bordes para cubrirse mejor y se da cuenta que está envuelto en el abrigo de Jeongguk, el que le prestó la noche pasada.

Jeongguk se sienta en el espacio que sobra y observa a Yoongi. Sus ojos están vivos, si hubiera otra característica para describirlos. Yoongi ha notado que siempre que Jeongguk sonríe o ríe, sus ojos se animan con un brillo que solo puede pertenecer a un niño o alguien que aun posee inocencia. Duda que su sonrisa sea tan fascinante como la de Jeongguk. Porque no hay algo tan fascinante como Jeongguk.

Sus hombros chocan, sus piernas se entrelazan y sus pies cuelgan al borde de la escalera. Lentamente, el calor de Jeongguk penetra dentro de las ropas de Yoongi, su presencia entera lo reconforta. Conscientemente, Yoongi se inclina sobre él, hasta que ya no queda algún espacio entre ellos. Hay un sonido de crujido antes que Jeongguk deposite un muffin en la boca de Yoongi. Con una capa de jarabe de chocolate encima, pero aun distingue que su sabor es de vainilla por el color amarillo del pan. Aunque su olor es significativamente más dulce.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Cómelo y dime qué piensas.

— Te das cuenta que esta clase de cosas—.

— Son inútiles, lo sé, pero no hace daño probarlas de vez en cuando. Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probaste algo dulce como un pedazo de chocolate o una porción de pastel?

La pregunta es una trampa en la que Yoongi está destinado a caer porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo que Yoongi no puede recordar el sabor de un pedazo de chocolate. Sabe que debe derretirlo en su boca y llenarse de un sabor tan dulce que permanecerá un rato. Duda por un minuto antes de abrir su boca y morderlo.

Yoongi puede adivinar que el muffin no es de la mejor calidad pero combinado con el jarabe de chocolate, es suficiente para hacerlo suspirar de placer. Sabe que Jeongguk espera su respuesta así que inclina su cabeza y murmura:

— Está realmente delicioso.

Aparentemente, su reacción es suficiente porque Jeongguk parece iluminarse igual que un árbol de navidad, o al menos los poco decorados árboles que Yoongi mira de las familias mejor acomodadas de la región, pero está seguro que el aura de Jeongguk coincidiría con esos árboles que poseen muchas lucecitas pegadas a él, que dificulta enfocar la vista a sus ojos.

— La próxima vez, volveré con una caja de chocolates que te durará por mucho tiempo. Mi madre ama las cosas dulces y nunca se molesta probar nuevas marcas, marcas caras, debo decir. Dichas cajas de chocolate llenan los pasillos todas las semanas. Lo gracioso es que, ella también quiere mantener su peso ideal, así que solo prueba un pedazo o dos y luego obsequia el resto a sus amigas.

— Tu madre parece una persona muy audaz. 

Jeongguk suelta un risa y tira su cabeza hacia atrás, revelando la estrecha y tentadora columna de su garganta. La boca de Yoongi se seca y no es por el sabor dulce que acaba de probar.

Cuando Yoongi parpadea de nuevo, los restos de la risa de Jeongguk quedan flotando en su memoria pero Jeongguk se calla y en lugar de la genuina sorpresa, hay una sonrisa descarada dibujada en su rostro, un brillo perverso en sus ojos. Yoongi sabe que se ha perdido cuando los ojos de Jeongguk se fijan en sus labios. Hay un momento de silencio, una silenciosa batalla de voluntades antes de que Yoongi despierte. Toma un puñado del suéter de Jeongguk, acercándolo para darle un beso hambriento.

Yoongi piensa que no le importaría dejar de probar el sabor de los dulces y postres, pero piensa que haría lo que fuera por probar a Jeongguk, un sabor que dure por siempre, que permanezca en su boca incluso, después de lavarla y todavía quede impregnado en su memoria hasta que su reloj llegue a cero.

Una cálida lengua abre sus labios y Yoongi no pone resistencia, siempre es tan dócil frente a Jeonggk, tiene su cuerpo permaneciendo sumiso, siente como lame dentro de su boca, succionando su lengua y mordiendo su labio inferior. El frío es reemplazado con calor, y se encuentra agobiado cuando intenta frotar su erección contra el muslo de Jeongguk. Además de ser recompensado con un pellizco y una risa.

— ¿Deberíamos movernos a la cama o quieres que te posea justo aquí?

— ¿Poseerme justo aquí? —Yoongi se encuentra demasiado desorientado para prestar atención a lo que le dice, especialmente cuando necesita que la boca de Jeongguk haga otras cosas en lugar de hablar. Se imagina cómo sería si la cabeza de Jeongguk se encontraría entre sus piernas, siendo únicamente visible las puntas de su despeinado cabello, el cálido aliento recorriendo su piel y Jeongguk lamiendo desde sus testículos hasta su necesitada entrada. La sola imagen combinada con la fogosa sensación, causa una explosión de temblores en su piel.

Yoongi está jodidamente perdido en él.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeongguk se inclina, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Yoongi y tomando un poco de su piel entre sus dientes.

— J-Jeongguk. —murmura, cuando una cálida sensación atraviesa su cuerpo, concentrándose en su estómago.

Jeongguk tararea contra la enrojecida piel, soplando juguetonamente en ella. Espera una respuesta, él siempre está esperando una respuesta. Yoongi piensa a través de la brumosa neblina, preguntándose si es debido a que Jeongguk lo haría detenerse en la duda por dos siglos, pero para su suerte, no planea hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo.

— La habitación. —dice claramente y es como si una luz se encendiera de repente en Jeongguk, porque instantáneamente se pone de pie, toma la mano de Yoongi y lo arrastra hacia el apartamento, a quien se le cae el abrigo que se desliza de su figura hasta al suelo. 

De alguna forma, logran llegar a la habitación y sin perder más tiempo, Jeongguk acuesta a Yoongi en la cama tomando sus manos, colocándolas cada una al lado de su cabeza. El cuarto está a oscuras pero puede sentir la cara de Jeongguk muy cerca, separada por un centímetro, deseando nada más que eliminar esa distancia. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no mueve algún miembro escogiendo mejor, respirar profundamente, para que sus latidos disminuyeran su velocidad. Y aunque lo intentase, no funciona, porque los ojos de Jeongguk se encuentran fijos en su rostro, mirándolo tan intensamente que hace inquietar su corazón.

Las luces anaranjadas de la calle se filtran entre las cortinas, iluminando los rasgos de Jeongguk de una forma suave y refinada. Es hermoso de esa forma. Cabellos marrones enmarcando su rostro, el deseo latente en sus ojos, labios rojos y húmedos por los besos y Yoongi se pregunta, cómo pudo atrapar la atención de alguien tan magnífico y maravilloso como él. Quiere verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de Jeongguk para mirar y saber qué tiene de especial para que no pueda dirigir sus sentimientos a alguien más. Porque debe haber una razón, una razón lo suficientemente buena para que decida quedarse con Yoongi, y por supuesto, para él, eso es suficiente. Una oleada de afecto emerge en su pecho y sabe que probablemente una estúpida sonrisa adorna sus labios. Luego, Jeongguk inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, la curiosidad quemando en sus ojos.

— Tienes una nariz de Tucán ¿lo sabías? —Yoongi anuncia de repente, porque por mucho que piense que Jeongguk es increíblemente atractivo, no quiere contribuir a elevar su magnífico ego.

Jeongguk suelta una risa ahogada, sacudiendo su cabeza divertido, antes de depositar un corto beso en los labios de Yoongi. Cuando se retira, luce petulante, pero hay una chispa de humor en sus ojos que prende a Jeongguk con ganas de querer besarlo hasta agotar el aire en sus pulmones. Y eso es lo que hace, levantando su cuerpo y envolviendo a Jeongguk con sus brazos, tomando su nuca, asegurando el agarre para que no pueda escapar.

Su frente descansa en la de Yoongi, sus alientos mezclándose, sus cuerpos pegados. Y yace en su espalda perfecta, moviéndose sin su consentimiento, metiéndose debajo del suéter juguetonamente y acercándose más y más al elástico de sus pantalones. Introduce dos dedos, tocando la piel sensible justo arriba, en la punta del miembro de Jeongguk.

— Yoongi —advierte Jeongguk, con voz tensa y pequeños temblores recorriendo su cuerpo. 

Yoongi se maravilla gracias al efecto que tiene sobre él, un simple contacto y el cuerpo de Jeongguk se vuelve loco. Ese nuevo conocimiento es un alivio, porque significa que él, está tan clavado como Yoongi cuando encuentra la presencia del otro—. Apresúrate ¿quieres? O si no, juro por dios que te daré vuelta y te follaré duro.

— Está bien, está bien. —dice Yoongi, con la mano completamente dentro de sus pantalones, tocando la punta de su miembro—. ¿Sabes?, eres jodidamente seductor cuando te pones todo mandón. —Su mano acaricia rumbo a sus testículos, apretándolos un poco. Vuelve a cubrir toda la extensión de su miembro con la mano y hace que Jeongguk suelte un gemido entrecortado. Su miembro está resbaladizo y húmedo, facilitando a Yoongi el trabajo del pre-semen de Jeongguk. Jadeos suprimidos salen de su boca, sus caderas moviéndose erráticamente contra el intenso agarre. Un segundo después, Yoongi siente las calientes respiraciones de Jeongguk junto a su oído y de repente, unos dientes afilados toman el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo mientras gime. Jeongguk lo agarra fuerte mientras se corre, esparciendo el esperma en la mano de Yoongi, su cuerpo temblando levemente.

Yoongi saca la mano, extendiendo sus ahora, húmedos dedos. La luz anaranjada cae sobre su palma y Jeongguk observa como Yoongi lame el resto del líquido cual felino, comenzando desde la base, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Lo hace lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo en su muñeca, y le importa un carajo si lo tiene o no. Simplemente quiere que Jeongguk lo observe, que solo tiene ojos para él, que nunca se alejará de él, que mire a Yoongi como si fuera la única criatura que merece su atención. Puede ser un pensamiento un poco egoísta, pero Jeongguk está más que dispuesto a satisfacerlo.

Tan pronto como Yoongi lo mira de forma rebelde, éste se inclina, besándolo intensamente, sus labios y lengua completamente demandantes. El beso es acalorado, como si cada deseo es puesto en medio, haciendo que el interior de Yoongi tiemble, una tensa sensación colisiona en su estómago y empieza a frotarse contra el muslo de Jeongguk cuando éste empieza a jugar con su lengua. Una mano lo empuja contra la cama. Su pecho se esfuerza por recuperar el aliento que Jeongguk le había quitado.

Ahora, Jeongguk se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

— ¿Sabes?, ayer catalogué cada uno de tus puntos sensibles. Me resultó práctico averiguarlo, ahora ya sé lo único que tengo que hacer para verte gemir. —Yoongi ya puede sentir la anticipación arremolinándose en su mente. Pasa su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos. Jeongguk se quita el suéter antes de hacer lo mismo con Yoongi, riendo cuando su cabello plateado enmarca su rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero? —Jeongguk se inclina, su lengua trazando los contornos en la oreja de Yoongi, antes que sus dientes comiencen a jugar con el lóbulo—. Quiero follarte en mi cama. Es del tamaño de la mitad de mi habitación, tan grande que puedes rodar varias veces antes de alcanzar su borde. Oh dios, quiero que abras tus piernas para mí, que me supliques follarte y con gusto lo haré. Yoongi, lo haré... Te. Follaré. En. mi. Jodida. cama. Hasta. Que. No. puedas. Caminar. Apropiadamente. —susurra sensualmente, enfatizando cada palabra con una mordida en su oreja. Yoongi jadea, su mano baja por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su adolorido miembro, pero Jeonguk lo nota y aleja su mano.

— Todo a su tiempo, Yoongi, todo a su tiempo. —Responde, y Yoongi agradece con un impaciente quejido.

— Ya hice que llegues así que por favor, Jeongguk. —Suplica, pero Jeongguk lo ignora y deposita suaves besos sobre su pecho, succionando cualquier pedazo de piel que resulte apetecible, que es prácticamente todo porque, Yoongi es la encarnación de la seducción. Ahora jadea debajo de él, lanzando palabras desesperadas mientras su miembro continua siendo ignorado. Desea acostarse sobre su pecho porque al menos eso le daría el alivio de frotarse contra las sábanas. Lástima que su posición lo deja completamente insatisfecho y se siente tentado a hacerlo, pero luego Jeongguk rodea a su pezón izquierdo con sus dientes, no puede hacer más que jadear. Jeongguk lame cuidadosamente la protuberancia, optando por chupar y morder. Su otra mano viaja hacia el pecho de Yoongi, descendiendo hasta el elástico de su pantalón y metiéndose dentro de su ropa interior para sostener el miembro abandonado y asegurarlo en un fuerte agarre.

Las reacciones de Yoongi, hacen que quiera esconderse bajo las sábanas y nunca más salir de ahí, nunca lo admitiría después pero justo ahora, su cuerpo entero está respondiendo, su rostro sonrojado, pequeños jadeos escapando de sus labios y su miembro está tan duro, que siente que en cualquier momento eyaculará.

Pero Jeongguk para de repente, sus manos están quietas y sus labios apenas tocan su piel. Esto ocasiona que Yoongi deje salir un sonido molesto.

— Jeongguk. No. —protesta. Jeongguk silenciosamente acaricia su cuello suave con la punta de su nariz, lamiendo desde el esternón hasta la mandíbula. La velocidad que había utilizado anteriormente, casi llevó a Yoongi al borde del asunto ¿Por qué cambiaría tan repentinamente? Un puchero se forma en los labios de Yoongi cuando no recibe respuesta alguna. Por ello, decide tomar el control entre sus manos, literalmente. Pero justo cuando está por hacerlo, Jeongguk detiene su mano a medio camino.

— Dime qué quieres Yoongi.

— ¿Qué?.

— Hoy, estabas pensando en algo. —su voz es suave, un poco más profunda que lo normal—. Querías algo, puedo intuirlo.

— Ah... —responde Yoongi. Él quería muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, quería que Jeongguk no se detuviera justo cuando empezaba a llegar al clímax. También quería tener la cara de Jeongguk enterrada en su trasero y... ah—. Ah. —dice de nuevo. Nunca le había pedido a alguien hacer algo como eso, nunca le llamó la idea, en primer lugar. Pero Jeongguk no es cualquier persona. Es alguien que disfruta dar y recibir placer. Esto resulta extraño para Yoongi, es muy obvio que él estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo podría pedirle algo así? 

Lame sus labios apartando la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, cuando siente la mirada de Jeongguk fijo en él. Jeongguk no haría algo como eso. Pero en un instante, tiene la quijada de Yoongi entre su pulgar y dedo índice, forzándolo a que lo vea. Deposita un beso en su mejilla para infundirle confianza pero él, todavía sigue nervioso.

— Dime, Yoongi. Quiero darte lo que nadie más te ha dado. Dímelo, no tengas miedo. —y de repente, Yoongi quiere protestar que no se siente asustado y que Jeongguk no debe tratarlo tan cuidadoso como si fuera un pequeño animal herido, pero todos esos pensamientos se desvanecen cuando los gruesos labios de Jeongguk depositan besos en su pecho, llegando hasta el elástico de sus pantalones. Rápidamente se los quita y coloca sus dedos en su ropa interior.

Lentamente lo baja, tiene su mirada fija en el miembro humedecido. Yoongi siente el calor subir a su rostro cuando Jeongguk permanece entre sus piernas abiertas, sin moverse y simplemente observándolo.

— Oh por dios, por favor, sólo, haz algo. —la determinación de Yoongi se está yendo por la borda, cayendo como un bloque mal construido.

— No lo haré, a menos que me digas qué quieres que haga.

— Eres cruel. —su voz suena desesperada y sólo puede ser una señal de que se encuentra cerca de correrse. Jeongguk debe haber oído el tono desesperado en su voz porque se encoge de hombros, inclinándose para soplar su aliento en el miembro de Yoongi. Esto último lo lleva al borde y hace que deje caer palabras que solo pensó guardárselas para sí, pero su necesidad por Jeongguk es más fuerte—. Por favor, por favor, mete mi pene en tu boca y chúpalo duro porque eres muy bueno en eso; Jesús, tus labios están hechos para eso. Quiero tu lengua dentro de mí, por favor Jeongguk. Haré lo que sea pero, por favor... —las ultimas suplicas salen distorsionadas porque su miembro se ve repentinamente envuelto en un húmedo calor. Deja escapar la mitad de un grito y la otra mitad se convierte en un gemido cuando Jeongguk expertamente lo toma y lo mete en su garganta. Yoongi tiene la fuerza suficiente como para no mover sus caderas y ahogarlo, pero la lucha por no hacerlo, está matándolo. Jeongguk saca el miembro de su boca, con los labios rojos y embarrados.

— Buen chico. —dice, con una sonrisa auto-suficiente en su rostro y Yoongi quiere pegarle pero luego, Jeongguk lame desde la punta, presionando su lengua hasta llegar abajo de sus bolas.

Maldito Jeon Jeongguk.

Sus ojos se cierran, su cuerpo entero se siente como si se partiera por la mitad porque, está tratando de controlarse y sería realmente patético si comenzara a moverse salvajemente. Se ha controlado a sí mismo con sus clientes por 3 años, cree fielmente que puede hacer lo mismo con Jeongguk. Siente el cálido aliento cerca a su oído, cuando escucha un:

— Mantén tus ojos abiertos, Yoongi. No querrás perderte el espectáculo.

Entonces, las manos de Jeongguk regresan a sus muslos, abriéndolos y Yoongi abre sus ojos en sorpresa, sintiéndose vulnerable, completamente expuesto. El punto es que, éste abrumador sentimiento de fragilidad, dispara una corriente eléctrica que alcanza la punta de los dedos de sus pies. La firmeza de las manos de Jeongguk, recorren su piel sensible y luego su lengua lame entre sus glúteos abiertos, dibujando un círculo alrededor de su entrada. Yoongi jadea admirado, porque la sensación es extremadamente desconocida, extraña, algo que nunca había experimentado. Control es un término abstracto, su definición quedó en el olvido, gracias a la lengua de Jeongguk sobre su entrada. Yoongi quiere más y mueve sus caderas contra el rostro de Jeongguk.

— Jeongguk, por favor, hazlo, oh, por favor. —jadea, su cuerpo temblando y su piel adornada con un brillante color rojo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunta Jeongguk, maliciosamente.

— ¿En serio me harás decirlo? Imbécil.

— No me arrepiento, Yoongi. Es muy excitante cuando me suplicas y hablas sucio. —dice posando nuevamente la punta de su lengua en su entrada. Yoongi gime, elevando sus caderas de la cama y tratando de que Jeongguk introduzca mucho más. — Ahora, —Jeongguk retira su lengua, viendo fijamente a Yoongi con sus oscuros ojos, notando que a éste, le cuesta respirar— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Qui-quiero que me folles con tu lengua —murmura, tiene la cara enrojecida, pero se alegra de que la única fuente de luz sea la lámpara de la calle, porque está seguro que está muy pero muy sonrojado.

— Más fuerte. —demanda Jeongguk y Yoongi quiere hundir su rostro en las almohadas para nunca salir de ahí.

— Fóllame con tu lengua, Jeongguk, ¡Por favor! —Responde. Acto que hace a Jeongguk quedar satisfecho porque ahora, su lengua hurga la entrada de Yoongi, atravesando el apretado agujero y enviando chispas a su estómago, lamiendo su interior y expandiéndose salvajemente. Sólo que para el descontento de Yoongi, está siendo follado a un ritmo lento y controlado. Sollozos, jadeos y súplicas, salen mezclados con el nombre de Jeongguk, todo aflorado repetidamente de su boca, mientras Jeongguk penetra y saca su lengua a un paso tortuoso que tiene a Yoongi moviendo su trasero contra la cara de Jeongguk, en un débil intento de obtener más.

— Apuesto a que te encantaría hacer esto de nuevo ¿No es así? —Jeongguk dice y Yoongi, incapaz de comprender la pregunta, asiente, mordiendo su labio inferior, tratando de apagar los sonidos—. La próxima vez me gustaría tenerte atado. Sin que puedas mover un solo músculo y yo sentado encima tuyo, disfrutando cada pedazo de ti.

La mente nublada de Yoongi, únicamente quiere la misericordia de Jeongguk, la sensación envía una oleada de calor por toda su espina dorsal y logra sacar un: 

— Sí, por favor, oh por dios Jeongguk. —el deseo está inundándolo, quemándolo, retorciendo y elevando su cuerpo por completo. Necesita más de Jeongguk, necesita más de sus caricias dentro de él, follándolo con su pene.

Jeongguk sigue lamiéndolo abiertamente, disfrutando su propio ritmo mientras estabiliza las caderas de Yoongi, impidiendo que se mueva mucho y luego, su mano se cierra alrededor del acalorado miembro frente a él, recorriéndolo con su lengua de un momento a otro. Yoongi suelta una cadena de gemidos, tomando las sábanas debajo de él y arrugándolas como si fuera a caerse a un abismo en cualquier segundo.

La mano de Jeongguk se detiene, retira su lengua de la entrada de Yoongi y éste último deja salir un profundo quejido con su miembro adolorido. Luego mira abajo, a sus piernas abiertas, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Puede sentir el sabor metálico en su lengua y piensa que su labio inferior debe estar sangrando. 

— ¿Por- por qué te detuviste?

Jeongguk se posiciona encima de él, besando el rastro que dejó una lagrima al caer por la mejilla de Yoongi. Algo se queda atascado en su garganta porque Jeongguk lo mira como si fuera una especie de adoración y rápidamente toma su cara entre sus manos, succionando su labio inferior y lamiendo el interior de su boca. Los besos de Jeongguk son como él. Dulces, juguetones y delirantes. Yoongi podría estar besándolo por el resto de su vida. Usaría alegremente cada segundo, solo por probar un poco más del sabor de sus labios.

Cuando se separan para tomar un poco de aire, Jeongguk llena la mejilla de Yoongi con besos, buscando su oído. 

— Quiero follarte. —susurra en voz baja, con el deseo casi tangible en el espacio entre ellos.

— Por favor. —Le responde y Jeongguk lo besa de nuevo, haciendo del encuentro, algo más prolongado. En el momento en que Jeongguk está poniendo lubricante en sus dedos, los labios de Yoongi están entumecidos, se siente desesperado por unir sus labios a los de Jeongguk, tenerlo cerca de sí, tan cerca que tendrían que acoplarse el uno al otro y hasta que Yoongi ya no sea capaz de obtener más.

Dos largos dedos penetran su entrada, el contacto es suave y Yoongi se queja:

— Jeongguk, deja de jugar o juro que lo haré yo mismo y te montaré.

Jeongguk ríe fuerte y con cariño. Deposita un beso en su nariz e inserta los dedos dentro de él, llenándolo pero no del todo. Se toma su tiempo, como siempre lo hace y se abre espacio en el orificio apretado, inclinando su cabeza y lamiendo a su alrededor. Yoongi se queja, sus manos buscan los cabellos sudados para tirar de ellos. Los dedos de Jeongguk trabajan adentro y afuera, hasta que encuentran el punto sensible que tiene a Yoongi gritando, moviendo sus caderas contra los dedos en el eje apretado.

— Mierda, ahí, Jeongguk. —jadea Yoongi, sintiendo la transpiración acumulada en su cuello y está seguro de que su rostro está plenamente sonrojado por el abrumante deseo.

Jeongguk tararea, añadiendo un tercer dedo.

— Para, estoy listo, por favor, estoy listo para ti. —Yoongi está avergonzadamente consciente de lo necesitado que suena, pero también está cansado de ir por el borde, siempre cerca de eyacular sin lograrlo. Quiere caer en picada desde el precipicio del que ha estado colgando para liberar toda la tensión que se ha ido acumulando en su cuerpo y sumergirse en Jeongguk.

La soledad que siente entre sus piernas es tortuosa cuando los dedos de Jeongguk dejan su orificio y siente que es dejado sin algo a qué aferrarse, además del exceso de lubricante derramándose.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento dura poco porque Jeongguk, la gruesa y caliente longitud de Jeongguk es presionada contra su entrada, sus dedos sosteniéndolo por las caderas, mientras penetra en su interior. Yoongi jadea, gritando el nombre de Jeongguk como si fuera la única cosa capaz de pronunciar, Su lengua se siente pesada y tiene que cerrar los ojos, disfrutando la sensación del empuje dentro de él. Obliga a sus ojos abrirse porque quiere ver, quiere ver a Jeongguk desmoronándose sobre él, porque es algo que vale la pena ver. Su respiración es agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas con un tono rosa, sus labios húmedos e hinchados, sus cabellos desordenados pegados a su frente. Luce destrozado, pero hermoso.

— Jeongguk. —Yoongi levanta su mano y acaricia la mejilla de Jeongguk—. Muévete.

Esa simple petición pone a Jeongguk en acción. Saca su miembro rozando la entrada, antes de penetrarlo sin piedad. Yoongi tiembla por el placer disparado debajo de su estómago. Jeongguk mantiene un ritmo rápido y brutal, una paradoja del previo ritmo que había mantenido y Yoongi no podría estar más agradecido. Se mueve debajo de Jeongguk mientras lo embiste repetidamente con su pene caliente dentro de él. 

Luego, Jeongguk cambia el ángulo de la embestida y su miembro alcanza el lugar indicado, el punto exacto. La respuesta es un grito de sorpresa, unas manos agarrando firmemente los hombros de Jeongguk, y unas uñas hundiendo fuertemente en su piel por estar siendo follado.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor... —solloza suplicante.

— Joder, Yoongi. Te sientes tan bien. —Jadea en su oído y entierra la cara en el hueco de su pálido cuello, lamiendo su vena latente y hundiendo sus dientes en una parte sensible de su piel.

Con un grito ahogado, Yoongi se aferra a Jeongguk. Su miembro derrama semen sobre su estómago. Pero Jeongguk continúa embistiéndolo de manera irregular, el ritmo perdido en la necesidad desesperada. Y cuando por fin se corre dentro de suyo con un suspiro, Yoongi piensa que nunca ha visto y escuchado algo tan precioso como él.

Yacen tirados en la cama, uno junto al otro, ambos con cierta capa de sudor adornando la piel. El deseo es sustituido por una sensación suave, tan suave que Yoongi se siente a la deriva, rodeado de nada más que un agradable calor. El calor del cuerpo de Jeongguk, le transmite confianza. La cama cruje cuando éste se levanta para conseguir ropa seca para limpiar a Yoongi con ella.

— Espero que no sea una de mis camisas favoritas. —murmura Yoongi, perdido en el resplandor, incapaz de abrir los ojos.

— Lo es, pero no te preocupes, te compraré una nueva. —Jeongguk limpia cuidadosamente el líquido del estómago de Yoongi, con movimientos tentativos. Un cómodo silencio se posa entre ellos y Yoongi siente como si estuviera nadando en aguas claras y tranquilas. Permite que sus músculos se relajen, ser sostenido por los brazos de Jeongguk y perderse a la deriva. Ningún sonido es percibido por sus oídos, excepto por el único sonido que es capaz de escuchar. Los constantes latidos de su corazón.

Siente una ligera presión en su mejilla que casi podría haber pasado desapercibida. Pero la logró sentir y su presencia de alguna forma, crea un cálido remolino que flota debajo de la piel de Yoongi. La presión se ha ido para ser reemplazada por otra cerca de su boca. Y esta vez, Yoongi se mueve un poco para darse cuenta, que sus labios están formando una sonrisa. Sus ojos se abren, la oscuridad de la habitación lo recibe, el silencio escondido en las esquinas del cuarto, el calor se aferra a las sábanas junto con el aliento de Jeongguk. Voltea su cabeza a la derecha y los labios de Jeongguk lo reciben en un instante, besándolo lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que sus labios se saborean, abriendo su boca y tomando su labio inferior entre sus labios.

— ¿Me quedé dormido? —Pregunta algo tímido, porque Jeongguk fue lo suficientemente gentil para limpiarlo mientras que él, solo se había perdido en sus pensamientos sin devolver el favor. La oscuridad limita su visión pero sabe que Jeongguk está sonriendo y, por ahora, Yoongi incluso puede imaginarse un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

— Cómo un gatito perezoso. —Susurra en su oído.

Algo se enciende y el cuarto de ilumina de una suave luz naranja. La lámpara fue un regalo de Jimin porque Yoongi jamás hubiera adquirido un artículo tan lujoso para él mismo y está seguro que la tenía guardada en algún lado. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Jeongguk contesta:

— La encontré bajo la cama y pensé que podíamos usarla. —Sus manos despeinan el cabello de Yoongi cariñosamente—. Es decir, me encantaría verte toda la noche pero desafortunadamente mi visión no me permite ver en la oscuridad. Necesito un poco de ayuda, ya sabes. —Su voz y su mirada son preciosas.

Yoongi no pone resistencia al calor que subió a su rostro por que por ahora, sabe que es inútil.

Los tonos suaves anaranjados están hechos para Jeongguk, piensa Yoongi, maravillado. Él pertenece a la luz del atardecer, con la libertad bailando entre sus dedos y la tranquilidad reposando en las curvas de su cuerpo. Trata de imaginarse a Jeongguk en un traje negro ajustado, sentado en un escritorio y dando órdenes. No contrasta con lo relajado y calmado que luce en ese momento. Yoongi estira su mano, hundiendo sus dedos en los mechones oscuros. El cabello de Jeongguk está despeinado, pero aun así, Yoongi desea más que nada, enterrar su cabeza en él y respirar de su aroma para grabarlo en su mente, para recordarlo cuando se encuentre solo con sus pensamientos. Jeongguk es un espiral de emociones, colores y sensaciones. Está destinado a vivir en tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

Sus ojos se abren rápidamente bajo su vista, Jeongguk lo observa con asombro escondido, apoyando su peso en un codo.

— Nada en particular. —Yoongi se encoge de hombros.

Jeongguk murmura.

— Necesitamos una ducha. Tengo el presentimiento de que si no lo hacemos, el sudor quedará impregnando en nuestro cuerpos para siempre.

— No pienso moverme. Nunca. Si quieres que lo haga, deberás poner fuego en mi trasero y tal vez lo considere.

— Si eso llega a pasar alguna vez, yo mismo te cargaré y llevaré tu trasero a un pozo de agua. En realidad, me gusta tu trasero, sería una lástima que se arruinara.

— ¿En verdad? —Yoongi se levanta apoyándose en sus codos, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Qué tanto te gusta?

— Lo suficiente como para meter mi cara en él. —Jeongguk ríe, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad. En ese momento, Yoongi no puede reprimir las ganas de depositar un beso en sus labios y lo hace, inclinándose y lamiendo los abusados labios, mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior y sonriendo en cada beso, cuando los dedos de Jeongguk acarician su estómago— Está bien, no nos moveremos por un rato. De todos modos es temprano, ¿Cierto? Las luces aun no se apagan.

Yoongi asiente, recostándose de nuevo y acurrucándose en su desgastada almohada. Las dos semanas que pasó exprimiéndose a sí mismo, tomando más clientes de los que acostumbraba y trabajando hasta tempranas horas de la mañana, se desvanecen por la presencia de Jeongguk. Yoongi desea poder tenerlo a su lado, como un amuleto de la suerte o un balde de felicidad con el que pueda bañarse cuando la tensión lo abruma. Anteriormente, procuró alejar la pequeña parte de la realidad que Yoongi tanto odia, la inevitable ida de Jeongguk. Siempre intentó mantenerse apegado a la realidad, nunca perder sus pasos, pero Jeongguk logró hacer que se olvidara de eso y le encantaría permanecer así por todo el tiempo que fuera posible. El problema es que, no se puede permitir mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Jeongguk se acerca a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y depositando besos en su pecho. Yoongi bufa, encontrando perfectamente gracioso que un extraño (bueno, Jeongguk es prácticamente un extraño) no sabe mucho de él ¿o sí? Una punzada recorre su cuerpo porque no quiere eso. Amaría escuchar más que nada, la voz de Jeongguk, bloquear todo lo demás y dejar que se cuele a través de sus poros.

Yoongi lo mira, mordiéndose el labio inferior, una pequeña ansiedad creciendo en su interior. Quiere preguntarle, quiere saber más de él, pero también podría ser rechazado. Sin embargo, la posibilidad del rechazo, hace que Yoongi se sienta más ansioso.

— Dime, ¿Qué querías ser cuando eras joven?

La pregunta hace que Jeongguk sonría levemente.

— ¿Honestamente? Probablemente te reirías porque mi padre ha estado planeando mi futuro desde que era pequeño. Déjame decirte algo, en su estudio, tiene una pizarra en donde ha escrito un plan de vida, todo dedicado a mí, por supuesto. Siempre ha querido que herede su posición. —Jeongguk pone los ojos en blanco y es obvio porque en un futuro, tendrá que hacerse cargo de la Gestión del Tiempo—. Pero ¿sabes?, pienso que planear el futuro es un poco aburrido.

— ¿Cómo así?

— Bueno, sé que esto sonará ridículo y esperó que también inofensivo. —ríe, su dedo índice deslizándose por los bíceps de Yoongi, dibujando figuras en su piel—. Pero pienso que el futuro es mejor no planearlo, así te da esa sensación de misterio y ambigüedad. Me preguntaste qué quería ser cuando era niño, recuerdo que quería ser un marinero. —baja su cabeza tímidamente, depositando un beso en el hombro de Yoongi—. La mayoría del océano está sin descubrir. A nadie le importa el porqué, o no les interesa hacerlo, o quizá no tienen el tiempo suficiente. Me gustaría, si tuviera la oportunidad de navegar hacia lo desconocido ¿sabes?

El pecho de Yoongi se contrae porque Jeongguk sonaba lleno de esperanza, casi como un niño que aún posee su inocencia e ingenuidad. Suena como si estuviera lleno de asombro, algo que Yoongi no ha visto en ningún adulto y hace que quiera arropar a Jeongguk y protegerlo a él y a sus sueños.

— Yo- mierda. Lo siento. Probablemente soné horriblemente patético.

— No, no. —Yoongi sacude su cabeza—. Cuando decidí valerme por mí mismo, mi amigo, Seokjin, me incitó a trabajar en las fabricas, pero inmediatamente rechacé la idea. —Recuerda lo molesto que estaba Seokjin, su cara roja por el enojo, luego Yoongi continuó—. Le dije que prefería vender mi cuerpo antes que trabajar en un fabrica donde fácilmente se reemplaza a cualquiera cuyo tiempo haya expirado. A veces, caminas por ahí y ves cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Cuerpos sin vida que no tuvieron una vida en absoluto, gente que tenía familia, amor, y personas que se preocupaban por ellos. Pero para ellos, eran solo personas trabajando en masa, que vivían solo para eso. Odiaba ese lugar.

Los cálidos dedos de Jeongguk se entrelazan con los suyos y Yoongi deja que lo calme la familiar proximidad. 

— Yo no odiaba lo que hacía porque en un sentido, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba la presencia de alguien más, incluso si fuera por un corto tiempo. También pude conocer a toda clase de personas y eso, por sí solo, fue una aventura. Era como navegar hacia lo desconocido. Y mira hacia donde me llevó.

Jeongguk sonríe, el tipo de sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Yoongi deje de latir, brillante, resplandeciente, y es como si Yoongi estuviera mirando al cielo en su lugar favorito, la sonrisa de Jeongguk está en cada estrella, luminosa e imposiblemente radiante. Los dedos de Jeongguk arreglan su despeinado flequillo, acariciando su frente.

— Mira hacía donde me llevó—. Jeongguk ríe—. No, pero, me hubiera encantado tener el placer de tu compañía antes que alguien más. —Jeongguk se acuesta sobre su espalda, llevando a Yoongi consigo. Su cuerpo es caliente, sus latidos golpeando contra su pecho y Yoongi casi puede igualar a los suyos. Toma su rostro entre sus manos, sus pulgares dibujan círculos invisibles en sus mejillas y él desea poder guardar la sensación de la piel de Jeongguk entre sus dedos. Una suave sonrisa se abre paso en los labios gruesos y Yoongi inclina su cabeza, capturando los labios en un beso.

Entre los besos y el leve contacto de sus cuerpos, Jeongguk murmura.

— Tengo que regresar mañana.

No es inesperado. Yoongi se ha estado preparando mentalmente para eso. Jeongguk no es para siempre, no importa cuánto desee lo contrario.

— Oh. —responde, sin una mejor respuesta. Pretende que nada se arremolinó en su garganta. La fantasía se rompe en pedazos esparcidos en el suelo. Yoongi los juntará cuando Jeongguk vuelva, uniéndolos en la forma que solían ser. Sabe que si las piezas continúan rompiéndose, una y otra y otra vez, su tamaño se encogerá hasta que sea imposible juntarlas de nuevo.

Jeongguk toma sus manos en las suyas, une sus dedos y deposita un beso en la mejilla de Yoongi. El lugar donde Jeongguk presiona sus labios quema deseando un contacto más.

— Volveré, lo prometo. —Susurra, con un tono desesperado en su voz—. Desearía poder llevarte conmigo. —dice antes de que sus ojos brillen con un ardiente fuego—. ¿Por qué no puedo llevarte conmigo, Yoongi?

Ese pensamiento había cruzado por la mente de Yoongi, pero se aseguró de enterrarlo debajo de un saco de responsabilidades. Yoongi tiene a personas que se preocupan por él en la Zona 12, suficientemente especiales para hacer que se quede a pesar del odio que siente por el lugar. Seokjin lo necesita, a pesar de que éste lo niegue profundamente. Seokjin no lo dejó cuando tenía su propio trabajo ni sus propios sueños a seguir. Los sueños eran un concepto muy abstracto en esa área, intangible, imposible de sostener. Si uno tenía la suerte de poder mantenerlo, estos se escaparían entre sus manos como el agua, las gotas filtrándose entre sus dedos hasta que no queda algo más. Sin embargo, perseguir los sueños, da esperanza. Es lo que las personas buscan y es algo con lo que Seokjin no vivía. En su lugar, se convirtió en la esperanza de Yoongi y este está dispuesto a pagarle todo de vuelta.

Sacude su cabeza tristemente, depositando un profundo beso en los labios de Jeongguk.

Jeongguk no dice al respecto, asintiendo en consentimiento.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando sobre su infancia, sueños y amigos. Yoongi averigua que Jeongguk tiene un único amigo en la Zona 1. Cha Eunwoo, quien es el hijo de uno de sus guardaespaldas. Ojos finos y pequeños, rostro de modelo, una estatura alta y una maravillosa pacífica y melódica voz, todo esto unido con la elegancia que posee su cuerpo. Jeongguk descubrió su afinidad con el canto cuando el chico se perdió en la Mansión Jeon en su primera visita. Luego de eso, era considerado extraño si Eunwoo no estaba presente en el estudio de Jeongguk todos los días. Jeongguk sonríe y dice que dos días a la semana, recorren la biblioteca, buscando cualquier libro que les llame la atención y se sientan en frente de una chimenea para leer lo encontrado, el uno al otro.

Yoongi siente una chipa de celos porque daría cualquier cosa para tener el tiempo de hacer algo así. No hay libros en la Zona 12, solo un montón de periódicos, la tinta corrida, las palabras impresas sin algún significado concreto y bueno, como si fueran contenedores vacíos sin propósito, que pretenden llenar un espacio de tristeza en lugar de llevar lo que realmente deberían.

Unas suaves luces comienzan a filtrase en la habitación, pegando en las paredes. Jeongguk lleva consigo a Yoongi a la escalera de incendios, este último sin muchas ganas, con una delgada sabana alrededor de sus cuerpos.

—No puedo creer que te perdieras el amanecer. —murmura Jeongguk.

— Bueno, para empezar, está helando. Segundo, hay un edificio junto frente a ti, en realidad no puedes ver el amanecer. —Yoongi deposita su peso en un pie y luego en otro, temblores recorriendo su piel. Piensa que probablemente sus uñas se están poniendo azules cuando un par de brazos lo rodean por la cintura. El cabello de Jeongguk le hace cosquillas en la mejilla, su amplio pecho presiona contra su espalda.

— Eres tan delicado como todo un gatito. Te calentaré.

Yoongi siente el rubor subir por sus mejillas y se pregunta cómo puede estar caliente el cuerpo de Jeongguk. De pie en la escalera de incendios, entre los brazos de Jeongguk, sintiendo la brisa del invierno en su piel, siente su pecho lleno de satisfacción. Incluso aunque Jeongguk se irá este día, de alguna forma logrará sobrevivir y ¿Por qué no lo haría? Logró sobrevivir por si mismo durante los últimos tres años sin la ayuda de Seokjin o Jeongguk.

— ¿Sabías que la primera vez que nos encontramos en el bar, el color de tu cabello fue lo que llamó mi atención? —La voz de Jeongguk rompe el silencio.

— No lo sabía. —Yoongi baja su mirada, observando la forma en que los brazos de Jeongguk lo sostienen firmemente. Sus dedos son largos, un poco bronceados, como si hubieran sido besados por el sol en un día de primavera.

Jeongguk deposita un beso en su mejilla.

—Mm ¿sabes por qué? Me recuerda al color del cielo cuando el sol comienza a aparecer. Mira. —susurra con una sonrisa en su voz y Yoongi obedece.

El cielo no tiene color en particular, como si no supiera que color llevar, sólo se conforma con un tono gris. El color no es majestuoso, ni extravagante como los colores morados, azules y anaranjados del atardecer, pero es un tono bajo, un tono tranquilo que prefiere permanecer en el cielo por poco tiempo mientras fluye y deja que los tonos azules se hagan cargo de él más tarde.

Regresan a la habitación, los pies chocando gentilmente sobre el suelo. Yoongi se tira a la cama, enterrando su cuerpo en las sabanas, esperando que el calor abandone su ser.

Jeongguk lo sigue, apagando la lámpara para luego rodearlo con sus brazos y Yoongi no deja de pensar, que él encaja perfectamente ahí. Los cálidos alientos en su cuello lo hacen caer dormido, los constantes latidos de Jeongguk, hacen juego con el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Lo único que queda de Jeongguk son los ecos de sus latidos y el espacio que una vez ocupó dicho lugar.

Cuando Yoongi observa su reloj, encuentra dos semanas extras que no le pertenecen. Ahora lleva un pedazo de Jeongguk en su muñeca y eso es suficiente para que pueda continuar.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeongguk continuaba visitándolo cada semana o dos, dependiendo de la habilidad para convencer a su padre que le dejara fuera de su vigilancia. Jeongguk le había dicho, con el rostro radiante, que su padre se estaba volviendo un poco menos tajante en cuanto a su encierro y así, podía salir más y más, además de asistir a reuniones con él, visitando las instalaciones de La Administración del Tiempo y observando el trabajo de su padre. La tensión que relucía sobre sus hombros, desangraba lentamente su ser, anhelaba el tiempo que pasaba con Yoongi y Yoongi sentía una oleada de orgullo en su pecho porque era el único que hacía que Jeongguk sonriera tan genuinamente, sus acciones burlándose, juguetonas y dulces en innumerables ocasiones.

Casi siempre, se quedaban en su apartamento, follando, compartiendo historias, comiendo dulces y queso, o bebiendo café caliente bien preparado. Otras veces, la pasaban en la escalera posterior, la escalera de incendios, allí era donde el espacio entre ellos prácticamente no existía, lleno de olas ondeadas de risa y calidez desbordante de los ojos de Jeongguk.

Un día, cuando los copos de nieve flotaban desde el cielo, Jeongguk arrastró a Yoongi afuera. Las calles estaban vacías, lo que debió haber sido el silencio fúnebre, que misteriosamente acariciaba las aceras cubiertas de nieve. Todo el callado lugar, fue roto suavemente por las risas de Jeongguk, quien volcó un pequeño montón de nieve en la parte superior de la cabeza de Yoongi.

— Ahora tu cabeza combina perfecto con el cielo. —dijo.

— Voy a matarte. —Yoongi lo pateó con fuerza y acabaron cayendo al suelo, su caída fue amortiguada por la nieve fría. Cuando regresaron al apartamento, sus ropas estaban empapadas y ellos lucían agotados, pero ambos ojos irradiaban y resplandecían. Se ducharon juntos, sus cuerpos apretados bañándose, mientras el agua caliente se vertía en sus cuerpos.

— Sería más adecuado si tuvieras una bañera. —Jeongguk refunfuñó y fue recompensado con un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

La oscuridad de la zona, era un tono constante de grises y negros lutos. Muerte y desesperanza se escondían en las costuras, uniéndose al temor que se refugiaba bajo tierra. Era el tipo de lugar que se come lentamente el alma, ya que quitaba los sueños y los reemplazaba con deseos olvidados. El hedor invisible de las almas perdidas y la miseria, era sofocante, siempre lo ha sido. Sólo que la presencia de Jeongguk y la suave sonrisa que ilumina toda su cara, parece generar una brisa fresca y limpia que derroca a la oscuridad para sustituirla por una suave luz. En los senderos de cada beso suyo, siembra esperanza y rocía gotas de qué pasaría si...

Aún con la ausencia de Jeongguk, Yoongi sintió una inexplicable sensación de alegría porque siempre había anhelado compañía, pero también sentía un vacío, cada vez que se iba, parecía como si estuviera hecho de humo y cuando intentaba reponerse, terminaba únicamente con las manos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Halló satisfacción en la compañía de Jeongguk, la sensación ideal que persistía quedarse alrededor y no disipándose, porque realmente, permanece clavado en el corazón de Yoongi, envolviendo sus ramas y pequeños zarcillos alrededor de él, sin necesidad de moverse alguna vez.

Yoongi trata de no pensar mucho en eso. También hay temor arremolinándose en el fondo, deslizándose en torno a una realidad perfectamente tejida. Es como si Yoongi estuviera a veces de pie en el borde de un lago oscuro, sus aguas invitándolo a saltar, a separar las piernas de la tierra firme y sumergirse en la incertidumbre, prometiendo un corazón demoliendo aventuras, mientras dudaba alrededor del borde, inseguro y congelado.

Las líneas eran tan borrosas, que Yoongi no estaba seguro de dónde comenzaba el agua y la tierra.

Pero entonces, sucedió. Jeongguk apareció un domingo en el apartamento de Yoongi con la ropa que le hace parecer un ciudadano de la zona 12, en lugar de un individuo que nunca podría encajar. Su pelo era un desastre en la parte superior de sus cabellos, como si hubiera acabado de salir de la cama sin pensar mucho en verse presentable. La respiración de Yoongi tartamudeaba y su corazón hacía esa pequeña cosa que hace que sienta como si estuviera siendo golpeado con una de esas gigantes pelotas sucias con la que los niños juegan en las calles. Jeongguk estaba sonriendo, no era como si él no sonriera todo el tiempo, pero había algo diferente en esa sonrisa particular.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo el surtido de frutas frescas que Jeongguk compró en su camino. Pero desde que Jeongguk entró, ha estado mirando a Yoongi sin apartar sus ojos de él. Había algo en su mirada, un brillo suave que le recordaba a Yoongi, un fuego latente en las frías noches del invierno, calentándolo, haciendo cosquillear sus extremidades de una manera extraña.

Es incapaz de soportar el silencio y era muy posible que el calor estuviera invadiéndolo desde su cuello, hacia arriba. El silencio es el compañero familiar de Yoongi, sombreándolo protectoramente pero, cuando Jeongguk está presente, el silencio se desvanece o queda enterrado en un profundo agujero, y nunca surge a la vista hasta Jeongguk sale por la puerta y se va. Hoy en día, el silencio genera que Yoongi sea consciente de sentirse un poco tímido y nervioso.

— Jeongguk, ¿te gustaría salir de aquí?

— ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?. —A pesar del tono aparentemente desinteresado de Jeongguk, miraba a Yoongi con curiosidad y emoción creciente.

— Honestamente, no lo sé. Como puedes ver, no hay muchos lugares de interés como las que hay en tu zona, pero podemos tratar de improvisar.

Jeongguk asintió entusiasmado, moviéndose de su silla a la habitación de Yoongi donde se quitó la chaqueta. Yoongi rió mientras tomaba la suya propia en el mostrador de la cocina. Después de todo, no hay medios de recreación por aquí, además, hay muy poco tiempo de sobra para esas cosas. Yoongi ni siquiera tenía alguna idea de lo que era considerado como un tiempo agradable. Tenía poca o ninguna experiencia cuando se trata de entretener a alguien, sobre todo cuando el área donde vive es tan sombría.

Cuando Jeongguk salió de su habitación, vestido con una chaqueta un poco sucia que se veía desgastada, fue ahí cuando Yoongi quiso preguntarle improvisadamente, de dónde sacó su 'muy camuflado' vestuario pero en su lugar, abrió la puerta y dijo: 

— ¿Vamos ?

El cielo era claro, salvo por las manchas de nubes que lo adornaban. Cálida luz envolviendo las calles. Parecía como si ahuyentaran la niebla del escondite frío en las calles y esquinas, entregando un zumbido de abundante energía. Es temprano en la mañana, el momento en que cada ciudadano está en el trabajo, ya sea en las fábricas, tiendas o almacenes. Los niños se quedan jugando en las calles, con abrigos simples y corriendo uno detrás del otro, sus respiraciones dejando atrás un rastro blanco de vapor que se desvanece en el aire caliente. Trae una cierta clase de felicidad cuando todo es tan tranquilo y sereno, sin embargo, todavía hay esa persistente sensación de angustia tallada en los edificios, instalándose entre los ladrillos y a la espera de su oportunidad para atacar.

Sus pies los llevan a través de la zona y en realidad, no había mucho que ver. Yoongi intentó sacudir su cerebro para pensar algún lugar que sea lo suficientemente interesante visitar. Siente los distintos sonidos de alegría, la risa despreocupada. Gritos y chillidos haciendo eco a través de la calle vacía de gente. Se dio por vencido cuando una pelota sucia aterrizó frente a ellos. Hubo un repentino silencio, el ruido animado cesando mientras los niños quienes no debían ser mayores de 13 años, tenían los ojos algo aterrados. Yoongi miró a Jeongguk y luego, el rostro de este último se dividió en una traviesa sonrisa y tiró la pelota por encima de los niños, persiguiéndola como si estuviera jugando junto a ellos.

— Ah, Dios, tienes que estar bromeando. —Yoongi lamentó.

— ¡Vamos Yoongi! ¡Hora de jugar. —Rió Jeongguk antes de detenerse, Yoongi esperó a que vuelva a sus sentidos—. Chicos, a ustedes no les importa si jugamos también, ¿verdad? —Preguntó a los niños. Ellos estallaron en risas, negando con la cabeza. Jeongugk gritó entusiasmado y comenzaron a correr hacia la pelota, todos alejándose de Yoongi.

— Pensé que era una broma. Pero está hablando en serio.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste así? ¡Ven, da rienda suelta al niño que vive en ti!

— ¡No quiero dar rienda suelta al niño dentro de mí! —Gritó Yoongi.

Jeongguk trotó en su dirección, la cara enrojecida, el balón en sus manos. Era tan claro como la vida irradiaba en explosiones coloridas de su ser. Yoongi nunca lo había visto tan animado como ahora.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes miedo de jugar contra mí porque eres un mal perdedor y sabes que sin duda alguna, vas a perder. —Le está desafiando. Yoongi no caerá en la trampa.  
.

— No jugaré. —dijo—. Y no soy un mal perdedor. — añadió, tras una pausa.

— No me parece. Porque así como soy mejor que tú en la cama, seré mucho mejor que tú en el campo.

Yoongi se quedó petrificado, mirándolo. Jeongguk no se movió y siguió con la mirada puesta en él, con determinación absoluta y desafiante. Al verlo tal cual, movió su mandíbula, los labios se unieron en una mueca y respondió. 

— ¿En serio? —¿y desde cuándo los prostitutos tienen orgullo? Pensó en vano.

— Por supuesto, en serio.

— Acepto. —Yoongi tomó el balón de sus manos y lo lanzó a los niños. Dividieron el grupo en dos y asignaron los equipos. Los niños estaban más allá del éxtasis, zumbidos de energía en sus pequeños cuerpos, la excitación corriendo por sus espinas dorsales. El juego comenzó y mientras Yoongi oía los gritos y el sonido de los zapatos golpeando el cemento, solo podía pensar en dos palabras que pueden describir el latido irregular de su corazón. Está vivo.

Litros de sudor rodaban por sus espaldas cuando el juego terminó. Los niños quedaron agotados sin embargo, sus rostros tenían sonrisas de satisfacción. Un niño llamado Myungsoo, del cual Yoongi recuerda su nombre, le dio una palmadita en la espalda. 

— Lo has hecho bien, hyung. —Le dijo y Yoongi agitó su pelo, alejándose de Jeongguk. Su equipo había perdido solo porque un niño, el más joven del grupo, tropezó y comenzó a llorar mientras que el otro equipo anotó. Esperó venir las burlas, por los golpes del ganador, pero no hubo tal cosa.

— Te veías hermoso bajo la luz del sol.

Yoongi giró el rostro a la izquierda y Jeongguk lo miró nuevamente. No había rastro alguno de burla en lo que dijo, en cambio, solo vio sinceridad. Eso hizo que Yoongi quiera retorcerse y tal vez, tirarle piedras en su perfecta cara.

— En realidad, esta es la primera vez que te he visto bajo la luz natural.

Eso es correcto. Siempre parecían tener una inclinación de reunirse bajo la oscuridad.

Yoongi negó con la cabeza. 

— En realidad, no importa.

— Importa. La luz natural nunca hace cumplidos, solo muestra la verdad en el modo más resaltante a la vista y en este momento, muestra cuán absolutamente hermoso eres. —La voz de Jeongguk era casi maravillosa, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Y para el horror de Yoongi, su cara se puso caliente rápidamente y estaba seguro de que si ahora mismo Jeongguk le tocara las mejillas, arderían por el impacto. En un débil intento de salvar su dignidad, agarró su mano y dijo: 

— Vamos al bar. Está abierto en estos momentos. —Sus manos estaban sudorosas y rezó porque Jeongguk no se diera cuenta de su vergüenza. Hasta el momento, hermoso había sido la única palabra que describía perfectamente a Jeongguk, pero al ser empleado directamente en él, hizo que su estómago se contraiga.

Jeongguk sigue en silencio, lo cual Yoongi agradece. El bar parece casi desnudo, sin ruido y gente. Las sillas están volteadas en las mesas y un hombre solitario está sacando brillo al piso.

— Taehyung. —llama Yoongi. Taehyung mira hacia arriba, con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de convertirse en un gesto atractivo cuando sus ojos captaron a Jeongguk.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿no creen que es un poco temprano para conseguir una bebida? Pero esperen, de todas formas estoy aquí para obtener lo que necesiten. —Se apresuró a colocarse detrás del mostrador de madera, sacando dos vasos y una botella de whisky.

Yoongi se acercó, con la queja en la punta de la lengua porque, Taehyung le estaba dando esa extraña mirada que cada vez le daba, cuando venía en compañía de algún hombre y quiso ver una forma de explicarle, mientras Jeongguk se sentaba en el taburete y agradecía a Taehyung con una sonrisa.

Suspiró en la derrota y tomó asiento al lado de Jeongguk pero no tocó el cristal. Sorprendentemente, no sintió como si ahogara sus sentidos en lo más mínimo mientras estaba con Jeongguk. Quiere estar consciente de todo lo que dice, de cada caricia, cada sonrisa porque, cuando Jeongguk no está con él, su mundo es silenciado, los colores se tornan de una sombra mate, se desvanecen de lo que eran. Si está constantemente embriagado de Jeongguk, no necesita influencia de cualquier otra cosa.

— Si necesitas algo. —dijo, dirigiéndose a Jeongguk—. Simplemente puedes llamar mi nombre. Es Taehyung, por si lo olvidas. —Y dicho esto, se fue con un guiño en dirección a Jeongguk y susurrando al oído de Yoongi cuando estuvo tras de él—. Guárdame un poco de su delicioso culo. —Vaya que era todo menos discreto, por supuesto.

— ¿Y ese quién es? —Preguntó Jeongguk cuando Taehyung se fue a la puerta de atrás .

— Un viejo amigo de hace tiempo. Trabaja conmigo en algunos turnos aquí.

— Hmm y ¿nadie viene por las mañanas?

— Claro que no. —Yoongi se burló—. Todos tienen horarios de trabajo a seguir. Si están un minuto tarde o si pierden su horario designado por alguna razón... bueno, pueden ser reemplazados fácilmente. Muchos están clamando por puestos de trabajo, cualquier trabajo que fuese, lo toman al momento, incluso si la paga es menos de una hora, están dispuestos."

— El punto es, que no entiendo cómo se siente la gente de por aquí. —Jeongguk tomó un sorbo de su bebida, haciendo una mueca mientras el líquido se abre paso por la garganta—. Me refiero a la muerte alrededor de ellos, la presión y el miedo.

— No les importa. Es por eso que la mitad de las personas que mueren o bien pierden la vida, es a causa de la intoxicación por alcohol o incluso se suicidan; son incapaces de soportar el tictac del reloj sin poder hacer algo para detener el tiempo escapándose.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —La mano izquierda de Jeongguk se envolvió alrededor de la suya, apretándola suavemente. Es un gesto que hace que Yoongi quiera enterrar su cara en el cuello de Jeongguk, respirar de su esencia que se ha convertido en una necesidad y a veces, se imagina que son las dos únicas personas despiertas, vivas y respirando, que no hay alguien más, nada más que calidez, comodidad y Jeongguk.

Miró hacia abajo en el mostrador, examinando un rasguño que se encontraba en la superficie de madera. 

— Seokjin, mi amigo de la infancia, del que te hablé antes, estuvo allí para ayudarme. Él - él nunca me abandonó. Incluso cuando quería renunciar a mí mismo. Después de que mis padres murieron, estuve bastante destrozado y pensé en cada cosa que todos estaban haciendo para luchar, era inútil porque, no importaba lo mucho que pelearan, siempre perderían contra el tiempo. Nadie gana. Pero él, me dio una palmada devolviéndome a la realidad. Literalmente. —Yoongi rió. A veces, la picadura en su mejilla se siente como si todavía estuviera allí, su fantasma flotando alrededor como un recordatorio constante.

— Tengo que cumplir con Seokjin. Parece una persona bastante interesante. También tengo que darle las gracias por mantenerte con vida. De lo contrario, no nos habríamos conocido.

— Deberíamos hacerlo, ¿verdad? —Murmuró Yoongi antes de sentir un par de labios cálidos en su mejilla, los que se fueron tan pronto como los sintió. Luego, Jeongguk estaba encima de él, sus caras contrayéndose ligeramente, el acto fácilmente detectable por la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas, las partículas de polvo nadando tranquilamente en patrones reconocibles alrededor de ellos. Parece como si Jeongguk tuviera una duda interna de todo tipo, como si anhelara decir algo y Yoongi contuviera la respiración mientras espera.

Pero entonces, Jeongguk se inclinó y le besó suavemente, una casta presión de labios. Todavía tiene esa llama que se enciende dentro suyo, y al retirarse de Jeongguk, Yoongi lo sostuvo por las hileras de su chaqueta y lo tiró hacia abajo para un beso más profundo que lo tuvo gimiendo en su contra. La mano de Jeongguk estaba enterrado en su pelo, su puño apretado y hundiendo sus dientes en el labio inferior del otro, tirándolo tan fuerte que lo hizo jadear. Se besaron hasta que Yoongi enrojeció, jadeando, sintiendo arder su pecho como hoguera. Estaba agradecido que la mayoría de su peso era soportado por el taburete o de lo contrario estaría en el suelo.

"Volvamos al departamento", dijo Jeongguk y Yoongi asintió, su corazón latiendo de manera irregular.

Un autobús transita en toda la calle, su color blanco ensuciado de las gotas de lluvia está seco en la pintura. Yoongi agarra el brazo de Jeongguk y corre con él. Pueden caminar pero tomaría al menos 10 minutos en llegar a su apartamento y no cree que pueda soportar correr ese tiempo. Dan un paso en el interior del vehículo y Yoongi suprime el impulso de suspirar de alivio ya que no está tan concurrido como pensaba que sería. Había 15 personas como máximo, cada uno mirando por las ventanas con ojos inexpresivos, ni siquiera les echaron un vistazo. Yoongi estiró su brazo izquierdo debajo de una máquina de lectura, dejando al descubierto su muñeca para revelar los números digitales.

Cuando regresa el brazo, había una hora menos en su reloj.

Su corazón se aprieta. La tarifa de autobús estaba media hora hace dos meses. Jeongguk se da cuenta de su expresión, pero no comenta y hace el mismo ritual que Yoongi. Ellos asienten al conductor del autobús y caminan hasta el final del vehículo, eligiendo un asiento en el extremo más alejado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Jeongguk susurra, su mano apretando la muñeca de Yoongi, con tal seguridad para recordarle que está aquí a su lado y no va a desaparecer.

— Te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Jeongguk asintió con la cabeza, los ojos nublados en preocupación. Yoongi se sentía infinitamente agradecido; Jeongguk sabe cuándo preguntar y cuándo retirarse, algo que Seokjin nunca fue capaz de manejar porque era increíblemente ruidoso. El autobús inició, pero antes de marchar, un hombre empujó frenéticamente y entró por las puertas dobles, gotas de sudor rodaban por sus mejillas. Se veía aterrorizado, todo su cuerpo temblando. Yoongi piensa que si estuviera más cerca, pudiera ver sus lágrimas mezcladas con sudor.

— ¡Ayuda! —El hombre grita a los pasajeros—. Por favor, que alguien me ayude. ¡Mi - Mi tiempo, se – se está acabando y no puedo, no tengo alguien cerca que me conozca, por favor, ayúdenme! —Y ahora, el hombre está sollozando, aferrándose a la barra de metal para sostener su peso.

El pulso de Yoongi se agujereó y aguantó la respiración, temeroso de que si exhalase mucho, atraerá la atención hacia sí mismo y Jeongguk. La gente en el autobús aparta inmediatamente sus ojos de él, con sus caras inexpresivas. Algunos tienen las mandíbulas apretadas mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero nadie mueve un músculo. El hombre comienza a mendigar, entra en pánico y en un momento de inquietud, Yoongi siente a Jeongguk levantarse. Al instante toma su brazo tirando de él hacia abajo y sacude la cabeza, moviendo los labios diciendo:

— No, por favor, no lo hagas. —La mirada de Jeongguk está quemando, perforando, como si estuviera tratando de penetrar en Yoongi y prenderle fuego. Pero Jeongguk no entiende. No sabe que la ayuda nunca se ofrece y si se ofrece, significa que esa persona tiene mucho tiempo que está dispuesto a dar sea como sea. Si intenta ayudar a este ser moribundo, la multitud hablarán de él, será señalado y posiblemente, será capturado por los gangsters que recorren la zona y todos los esfuerzos de Yoongi puestos en ocultar su identidad, serán en vano.

Hay un fuerte ruido y los gritos del hombre han cesado. Su cuerpo yace inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos, rastros de lágrimas pintados en su joven rostro. El conductor del autobús suspira.

— Me estoy cansando de esto. Es el cuarto cuerpo de este mes. ¿No pueden encontrar un mejor lugar para morir? —murmura, levantándose de su asiento y pateando el cuerpo hasta que se cae, deslizándose abajo tres escalones sobre el pavimento. Jeongguk cierra el puño, con el ceño fruncido, su expresión rígida de rabia pura, hace que Yoongi casi pueda sentir la amargura que sale de él. Está emanando en oleadas de marea y se niega a mirar a Yoongi por el resto del viaje.

El silencio se coagula en las paredes del apartamento de Yoongi. Es grueso y terrible y Jeongguk parece como si se estuviera cerrado en sí mismo. Se apresura al dormitorio de Yoongi y cierra la puerta no muy gentilmente. Es la primera vez que Yoongi lo ha visto tan fuera de lo normal, la risa se ha borrado y ha sido reemplazado con angustia. Yoongi decide que es mejor darle a Jeongguk un tiempo para que ordene sus pensamientos. También decide que necesita una forma de distracción, porque su mente está zumbando con imágenes de ojos desesperados y líneas secas de lágrimas.

Se dispone a preparar la comida. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que había utilizado la estufa para algo más que calentar la comida enlatada. La mini-nevera se está derramando con varios tipos de alimentos, de lujo, innecesarios e indulgentes. Después de algunas observaciones, cierra la nevera y abre los armarios, sacando dos sobres de sopa de hongos. Sus medias acolchan el suelo de la cocina mientras se mueve alrededor, calentando el agua antes de verter el polvo de color crema en la cacerola. La espesa fragancia de crema y champiñones se filtra en todo el apartamento, por lo que Yoongi sonríe. Está contento de haber convencido a Jeongugk de comprar paquetes de sopa cuando el otro insistió en que carecían de sabor y eran inorgánicas.

Llevando dos platos de sopa en una pequeña bandeja, Yoongi llama a la puerta de su dormitorio y no esperó respuesta.

Lo que no esperaba, era caminar dentro de una habitación vacía.

El sonido de una ducha abierta, sin embargo, trajo alivio que lo envolvió. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, metiendo sus pies debajo de la manta y reuniéndola a su alrededor. Trató de entender cómo se siente Jeongguk acerca de todo esto. Esta es probablemente la primera vez que ve a un hombre con el tiempo acabado. En una zona gobernada por siglos y eones, rara vez puede haber alguien cayendo en medio de la calle en el último segundo de su vida, del 1 a 0. Debe haber sido aterrador, darse cuenta de repente de lo fácil que es exhalar tu último aliento, en cuanto a la eterna oscuridad de la muerte, a pensar que en un momento dado, ya nunca más podrás volver a respirar. A Yoongi le asombró que Jeongguk estaba dispuesto a ayudar, alejar todo lo que importaba en una fracción de segundo y dar un poco de su vida a un extraño muriendo.

Tal cosa nunca se vio. Pero Jeongguk estaba allí, real, decidido y valiente. No dudó ni un segundo a pensamientos cómo su identidad, ya que podría verse comprometido frente a la gente, su mente estaba fija y si Yoongi no lo mantenía abajo, recordándole las consecuencias de sus acciones, Jeongguk le habría salvado. Él habría salvado una vida, a un padre, a un hermano, a un hijo antes de morir.

El agua dejó de correr y Yoongi se levantó para volver a calentar la sopa. Cuando regresó, Jeongguk estaba sentado en la cama, el pelo mojado. Un conjunto sombrío de ojos mirándolo fijamente, todo un universo atrapado en su interior, misterioso, lleno de oscuridad que necesita ser ahuyentado por una linterna. Yoongi casi se pierde a sí mismo en ellos.

Jeongguk llamó su atención, dando palmadas en el lugar junto a él. Yoongi trepó a su lado, entregándole el plato caliente y una cuchara. Se sientan uno junto al otro, los hombros tocándose y la comodidad se da entre ellos. Los sabores de la sopa calman el calor mientras se llena el estómago de Yoongi. Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.

— Quiero que empaques tus cosas y vengas conmigo a la zona 1. —dijo, poniendo el plato vacío sobre la mesa de noche. Su mano encuentra la de Yoongi y está un poco más caliente que de costumbre.

— Jeongguk, sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso. No pertenezco a la zona 1 y nunca lo seré. —Era verdad y ambos lo saben. Se harán preguntas, se plantearán problemas y Yoongi será golpeado y empujado hasta que la verdad sea expuesta. Ciertamente, pueden llegar a una pretensión falsa pero incluso ellos tienen una fecha de vencimiento que no dura por dos siglos.

— Estoy consciente de eso, pero puedes adaptarte fácilmente.

— Está fuera de discusión. —Yoongi niega con la cabeza. Desea poder entrar en la zona 1, de la mano junto a Jeongguk, ir a la playa, sentir la arena disiparse entre los dedos de sus pies y la fuerte brisa del viento en su rostro. Desea que Jeongguk le enseñe el océano, el agua espumeando bajo el sol, kilómetros y kilómetros de ella que parecen interminables—. Además, —suspira—. Simplemente no puedo dejar mi vida atrás, mis amigos, mi casa.

— ¿Qué casa? ¿Llamas hogar a donde todo mundo lucha por su propia supervivencia, mientras ignoran a los demás a su alrededor? Esta no es humanidad. La humanidad es compasión, empatía y cuidado, valores que las personas de vuelta en el autobús carecían. —Jeongguk se movió hacia la izquierda de manera que quedó mirando directamente a Yoongi—. ¿Por qué no le ofrecieron alguna ayuda a ese hombre, Yoongi?"

Jeongguk sabe la respuesta, está fija en su mandíbula, el temblor oculto en su voz, pero necesita que Yoongi se exprese en voz alta para hacerlo real y que Yoongi le complazca. 

— Porque el tiempo se está agotando en los brazos de todos y renunciar a una parte del tiempo, no importa cuán pequeña sea, significa que estás renunciando a la parte oportuna de vivir un poco más. Y nadie se lo puede permitir.

Estaba callado antes de que Jeongguk tome una respiración profunda. Su voz se compone con control y esfuerzo. 

— Tuve este pensamiento fugaz. Fue una estupidez, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. —Ríe, pero sin gracia, tiene tristeza tejiendo su timbre bajo—. ¿Qué pasaría si tú hubieras estado en la posición de aquél hombre? Te verían muriendo sin importar lo mucho que llores o grites, serías ignorado, dañado, como si ya no existieras, como si tu tiempo fuera cero y ya no eres más que alguien sin vida, un inerte conjunto de huesos.

Yoongi resopla, sintiendo la persistente irritación en él. 

— ¿Por qué estás actuando como si yo no fuera capaz de cuidar de mí mismo? No soy una damisela indefensa que corre peligro. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

— Pero yo quiero cuidar de ti. —Hay desesperación desbórdate en los ojos de Jeongguk que sobresalta a Yoongi, crea una madriguera de campo en el interior de su pecho, agudo y penetrante. Jeongguk mantiene su rostro entre sus manos, colocando su frente contra la otra. Todo su cuerpo está temblando, Yoongi lo nota vagamente—. El temor de perderte me atormenta en sueños, ¿no lo entiendes? Me preocupo demasiado por ti, Yoongi. No quiero que termines en un lugar donde la gente ni siquiera parpadea cuando hay alguien pidiendo ayuda justo en frente de ellos.

— Y no voy a hacerlo. No voy a morir... —dice suavemente. La chispa de la irritación que sentía se desvanece, dejando en su lugar una emoción abrumadora que es a la vez, familiar y aterradora. Se aferra a su corazón, cruel e implacable, arrebatándole el aliento, pero lo hace sentir más vivo que nunca antes. Toma una respiración profunda, hundiendo la mano en el pelo de Jeongguk, suavizando las yemas de sus dedos. Así, Jeongguk es pequeño en su contra, se encoge por el miedo y es como si él mismo estuviera consciente de ello, demasiado consciente. Yoongi quiere hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para consolarlo. Quiere proporcionarle un refugio, una casa segura donde pueda vaciar el contenido de su pecho, sentir como si fuera intocable, que nadie pueda hacerle daño, porque está con Yoongi. Se ha metido profundamente en su corazón pero él no lo sabe. 

— Lo prometo. Nunca te dejaré. Además, no creo que me lo permitas. Probablemente intentarás arrastrar mi alma de regreso y la agitarás hasta que vuelva a mi cuerpo. El lujo de morir no se me proporcionará porque eres un tonto.

Sonrió cuando Jeongguk tembló con apenas una risa contenida.

— Y ...¿Cómo puedo morir cuando ni siquiera he visto el mar?

Jeongguk levantó la cabeza y colocó un suave beso en los labios de Yoongi. 

— Verás el mar.

Yoongi asiente y cree en Jeongguk. Sabe que lo dijo en serio.


	7. Chapter 7

El sol se esconde detrás de gruesas nubes grises y la gente parece como si sus movimientos fueran lentos a causa de la ausencia de luz cálida y brillante. El viento se aferra al pelo de Yoongi, tomándolo entre sus dedos y agitándolo. Él resopla molesto mientras camina a la cafetería. Seokjin ya está ahí, hablando con Namjoon con una amplia sonrisa que le hace parecer cinco años más joven. Si el sol se está escondiendo, Yoongi piensa, Seokjin puede ocupar su lugar en un momento dado.

— ¡Yoongi! —Seokjin salta de su taburete, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Un olor fresco y limpio irradia de él, dando lugar a una punzada de emociones que están ligeramente embotadas, amortiguadas por una gran sonrisa y un par de ojos negros brillantes. Una vez, Jimin le dijo que el primer amor no se abandona. Esos sentimientos siempre están ahí, esperando que un disparador derribe los muros y den rienda suelta a sí mismos en el corazón, maniobrando en el interior del mismo y obstinadamente aferrándose a él, pero de alguna manera, ahora siente como si esos sentimientos ya se han disipado.

— Hey —Yoongi sonríe involuntariamente. A gusto o no, nadie puede resistirse a la felicidad natural de Seokjin— ¿Estás fuera del trabajo? 

— Si. La máquina que trabajo está funcionando mal y necesita un arreglo. Me dejaron ir por hoy porque no podían encontrar algo con qué trabajar. —Dijo Seokjin, encogiéndose de hombros, tomando asiento y ofreciendo a Yoongi el asiento junto a él.

— Ellos no van a pagarte el tiempo de hoy, ¿verdad?

Seokjin parece un poco incómodo, jugueteando con su taza de café en vez de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Déjame darte un poco de tiempo. —Yoongi suplicó, ya sabiendo que Seokjin se resistirá y posiblemente rechace su petición, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a renunciar ayudar a su amigo. Observa a Namjoon en el fondo del lugar, suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza como si Yoongi fuera una causa perdida y tal vez lo es. El hombre se dirige la parte trasera de la cocina, saca una toalla de uno de los cajones y comienza la limpieza de la máquina de café.

Seokjin liberó un suspiro, su mano subiendo a masajear sus sienes como si estuviera prediciendo que viene un dolor de cabeza. 

— No, Yoongi, detén esto. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo. Deja de actuar como si no pudiera. —Y Yoongi sintió una punzada de dolor perforar su corazón porque esa no era su intención y nunca lo será. Es solo que el número de muertos que cubrían los terrenos de la zona era cada vez mayor, sus cuerpos fueron ignorados, mientras que la gente pasa por sus lados sin pestañear. El temor de que un día Yoongi se aleje de un cadáver y que éste pertenezca a Seokjin, le aterra.

Tal vez el mayor se dio cuenta de su estado no interactivo o tal vez vio la angustia en los ojos oscuros de Yoongi porque se levantó de su asiento y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Y ese gesto fue tan inesperado que de repente, trajo lágrimas espontáneas. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Seokjin lo ha sostenido de esa manera. La última vez fue cuando Yoongi llamó a su puerta a mitad de la noche para darle un mes. El olor de Seokjin no ha cambiado ya que llena las grietas del corazón de Yoongi, como siempre lo hacía. Es dulce, fresco y total. Yoongi entierra su cara en el hueco de su cuello, respirando profundamente cómodamente y familiarmente.

— Pero- ... yo quiero recompensarte, por todo. —susurra, con voz ahogada, como si sus cuerdas vocales se fueran a dar por vencidas en cualquier momento.

— Para, no estás obligado a darme algo a cambio. —Seokjin aleja a Yoongi de sus brazos, su mano se posa en la mejilla de Yoongi, sacudiendo a la diminuta y casi invisible, cicatriz. Las manos de Seokjin no son tan cálidas como las de Jeongguk pero calman igual—. Yo te cuidé por propia y libre voluntad. No sacrifiqué algo como imaginas y me divertí mucho con tu presencia. Cuando eras niño, eras muy lindo, ya sabes. Muy activo por lo que recuerdo. —dijo con una tierna sonrisita.

Yoongi se ruborizó, agachando la cara y lejos del contacto de Seokjin. Cuando abre la boca para protestar, Seokjin lo arrastra a sentarse en el taburete junto a él. Yoongi nota que los asientos son la nueva incorporación de alguna otra tienda de inmuebles.

Hay ruidos procedentes de la cocina, seguidos por maldiciones bajas de Namjoon.

— Prometo, que si estuviera en extrema necesidad o en peligro de morir, vendré a ti en busca de ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?. Ahora, deja de molestarme como si fueras mi madre. Ella solía hacer mucho eso. Ahora está muerta. —Dijo Seokjin inexpresivo—. Yo no quiero que mueras solo porque tienes este sentido de deber por mí. Terminaré siendo perseguido por el arrepentimiento o, posiblemente, por tu fantasma que esté tratando de convencerme de tomar su tiempo también."

Yoongi forzó una pequeña sonrisa. Así que Seokjin también tiene miedo de perderlo. El conocimiento envía un tipo raro de la felicidad todo el camino hasta los dedos de los pies. Hay alguien que realmente se preocupa por él, sin esperar algo a cambio. Débilmente intenta vincular la palabra 'amor' a Seokjin y detecta que encajaría perfectamente, como una pieza de rompecabezas que trata de posicionarse fuertemente en el espacio vacío.

— Hey, Seokjin, tenemos que correr. Parece que está a punto de llover y realmente no tengo ganas de mojarme. —Namjoon sale de la cocina, desatando el delantal verde que abraza su cuerpo y sujetándolo a la superficie de la encimera. Las llaves se agitan en una de sus manos y en la otra, hay una taza de café recién hecho. No muy cordialmente se la da a Yoongi—. Esto es para evitar más problemas a Seokjin. —dice. No hay toque de malicia en su voz, pero sus ojos le recuerdan a Yoongi, del acero que están hechas la totalidad de las fábricas. Los movimientos del hombre para Seokjin vienen.

El crujido de las patas del taburete deslizándose contra el suelo, despiertan a Yoongi de su trance y se apresura a huir de la cuidadosa mirada de Namjoon. Claramente oye el sonido sordo de Seokjin reprendiendo a Namjoon por asustarlo y mandarlo lejos, pero él hace oídos sordos.

Lanza la taza de café en el bote de basura más cercano. Desperdiciar no es uno de sus rasgos pero, realmente no le importa en este momento.

La chaqueta que lleva puesta, hace poco para protegerle de los vientos feroces. Parece que no puede tener el tiempo para comprar ropa de invierno adecuada. Comenzó a tomar turnos en el bar desde que Jihyuk, un hombre fuerte, atrevido, que solía trabajar junto a Jimin los fines de semana, fue encontrado muerto la semana pasada y Yoongi, con ganas de llenar su tiempo con suficiente trabajo para distraerse de contar los días hasta que Jeongguk regrese (hasta allí eran cinco días), se inscribió en esa área del trabajo. El propietario estaba contento de tenerlo porque los clientes parecen haber tomado gusto a Yoongi desde la última vez que cubrió a Jimin. Entreteniendo y hablando dulcemente con hombres ebrios no era exactamente un trabajo tedioso. Actualmente, también dejó de tomar nuevos clientes. Cuando se acercan a él, simplemente dice que está considerando retirarse de aquello para centrarse en el que tiene actualmente. Por supuesto, no dice el nombre de nadie, sino se correría la voz más rápido de lo que piensa. En realidad, nadie se opone a esperar por unos hombres que eran sus clientes habituales. Le convencen con más tiempo para pagar y terminan decepcionados cuando Yoongi sonríe cortésmente y declina acostarse con ellos. Así, entre permanecer despierto toda la noche hasta la grieta de la madrugada en el bar en vez de tomar entre dos y tres clientes al día, Yoongi se quedó con poco tiempo para considerar un nuevo guarda ropa.

Saca la capucha de su chaqueta mientras gotas de lluvia comienzan a descender, sumergiéndose en su endeble ropa y enfriándolo hasta los huesos. Su caminar rápido pasa a ser una carrera, los pies golpeando la grava húmeda, el agua se filtra rápidamente en su cuerpo, como los controladores de tiempo. Si el estado del tiempo predice algo, es que él no está acompañado de algún cliente, hoy. El complejo del apartamentos entra en su visión y comienza a preguntarse qué puede hacer para complacerse a sí mismo. Ha sido una semana agotadora y todo ello se derrumba en él cuando está subiendo la escalera de emergencia. Apenas lo hace sin caerse de cara, las escaleras son peligrosamente resbaladizas.

Yoongi casi no se da cuenta de que la ventana está parcialmente abierta, pero cuando lo hace, patina hasta detenerse. Rara vez alguien irrumpe en su casa. Seokjin lo hacía antes de reunirse con Namjoon, se colaba en su apartamento a altas horas de la noche y dejándose caer en su cama con el rostro radiante. Toma una respiración profunda, flexionando los hombros en caso de que el intruso decidiera atacar y empujar la ventana abierta.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Pisa en el apartamento con cuidado, los charcos de agua se arrastran detrás de él, goteando de su ropa. Sus zapatos chirrían un poco al ser empapados y Yoongi se estremece—. Muéstrate.

— Hey. —Yoongi da la vuelta, el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Los mechones de pelo rubio miel lo saludan y Yoongi libera una respiración contenida, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él.

— ¿Sabes, Jimin? alguna vez alguien te va a confundir con un ladrón de verdad y será demasiado oscuro y morirás.

— Woah, woah, Yoongi, estás siendo demasiado sombrío. —Jimin frunce el ceño mientras toma apacigua a su amigo—. ¿Pensaste que era buena idea ahorrar agua bañándote en la lluvia? Quiero decir, sabía que eras un completo tacaño, pero este es un nuevo nivel, muy alto incluso para ti.

Jimin desapareció en su habitación antes de volver con una toalla seca en la mano. La envolvió en la cabeza de Yoongi y comenzó a secar su pelo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con movimientos lentos y seguros. Yoongi tarareó por la satisfacción, recordando lo mucho que amaba cuando Jeongguk lo hacía después de sus duchas, haciendo a Yoongi sentarse en el suelo entre sus piernas, con sus manos suaves y grandes, dándole seguridad.

— Ya está. —Jimin anunció con broche de oro— Ahora ve y cámbiate de ropa. Realmente espero que no cojas nada demasiado peligroso.

Yoongi asintió obedeciendo a Jimin y se puso algo cómodo, un par de pantalones de chándal y un suéter grande. Definitivamente necesita un cambio en el armario porque es el mismo suéter que Namjoon le dio como regalo y en realidad, no tiene algún suéter acogedor aparte de ese. Cuando entra en la sala, Jimin pone una taza de té en sus manos, con ojos recelosos, como si fueran a saltar sobre él en el instante que mire hacia otro lado.

Prácticamente puede sentir los ojos de Jimin rodando, cuando el otro dice:

— El té es más barato que los granos de café en estos días. Ahora bebe mientras todavía está caliente.

Se sientan en el sofá, sus muslos alineados uno contra el otro, hombros tocándose. Yoongi no se da cuenta que se ha perdido días como este, cuando ninguno estaba trabajando hasta la muerte, con ojos brillantes y vivos. Jimin cumplió veinticinco cuando Yoongi tenía dieciocho años, siete años antes que Yoongi los cumpliera. El cambio fue instantáneo y cruel. Jimin apenas tuvo tiempo para Yoongi porque estaba demasiado inmerso en su trabajo, con los ojos pegados a su reloj en frenética obsesión, la boca torcida en la desesperación cuando su tiempo se estaba agotando. Yoongi nunca ha visto algo tan trágico.

Pero entonces, un año más tarde Hoseok entró en la vida de Jimin, llevándolo de la cuna del miedo y el exceso de trabajo, a sus brazos. No importaba lo mucho que Jimin lo negara, él era una bola de emociones cuando Hoseok volteaba a mirarlo, una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro encantador. El rostro de Jimin, que era empañado por la ansiedad y marcado por pesadillas, comenzó a ganar de nuevo su luz anterior. Cuando Yoongi tenía diecinueve años, fue testigo de la construcción del amor que estaba roto, poniendo de nuevo ladrillo a ladrillo, sus manos talentosas, trabajando para salvar la vida de alguien y decorando con alegría y felicidad que se llegaron a permitir.

Yoongi se recuerda queriendo algo así. Recuerda viendo a Hoseok y Jimin intercambiando miradas cargadas de palabras, la mano de Hoseok de vez en cuando posado sobre el hombro de Jimin, los dedos atándose juntos mientras caminaban por las calles.

También recuerda renunciando a querer, obligándose a quemar los deseos y esperanzas porque, ese tipo de cosas solo sirven como muros que lo separan de la supervivencia y la supervivencia estaba arraigada en él. Era una parte vital que no podía apartar. Se pregunta si la imagen de Jeongguk estuviese pintada a través de estas paredes, cuánto tiempo se quedaría estático mirándolas.

El té sabe como calidez y como esconderse debajo de las mantas y besos.

— Te ves diferente estos días.

— ¿Ah? —Yoongi mira Jimin y el otro no aparta la vista, los ojos posándose en Yoongi como si estuviera tratando de forzarlo a abrirse, derramar sus entrañas, porque sabe que va a encontrar todos los secretos escondidos en su interior—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jimin siempre fue el tipo de persona demasiado atrevido, quien sinceramente te hace temblar y estremecer. Así que, Yoongi no espera a que tenga una mirada inquieta en sus ojos, de repente rompe el contacto visual y mira hacia adelante, a la ventana. La lluvia sigue golpeando, incesante, como si el mundo se tambaleara al borde antes de que finalmente se vaya, vertiendo todo lo contenido.

El silencio parece tan fuerte como las gotas de lluvia al aire libre.

— Hay un hombre que ha estado frecuentando aquí estos últimos tres meses. Lo veo una vez por semana, entrando y saliendo. ¿Es un nuevo cliente? —La voz de Jimin es clara y el último minuto se siente como una ilusión, una mala imitación de la realidad porque Jimin nunca duda. Yoongi lo marca hasta en el clima. Jimin odia los días de lluvia.

— Algo así. —No planea decir a alguien sobre Jeongguk. Quiere mantener para sí mismo su hermoso secreto, envuelto en las sombras de su vida, escondido detrás de los anhelos, deseos y sueños.

Yoongi suprime un gemido porque Jimin suena emocionado y un emocionado Jimin es insistente y obstinado. Yoongi se queda mirando la superficie de su té, su color, un hermoso castaño rojizo, el color del cielo cuando el sol se encuentra con el horizonte, hundiéndose lentamente debajo de él y diciendo adiós. Suspira y lanza un vistazo cuidadoso a su amigo. El hombre sigue mirándolo, la curiosidad desbordando de sus ojos brillantes y realmente parece interesado. Yoongi ha olvidado los tiempos en que Jimin y él paseaban por las calles antes del toque de queda, su tiempo de ocio y su postura relajada mientras tenían una comida de noche.

A pesar de que Jimin es mayor que él, se llevaban sorprendentemente bien. Jimin siempre fue natural, todo un charlador mientras que él era callado, rara vez las palabras salían de su boca, a menos que fuera algo muy urgente. En las raras ocasiones en que se reunieron, Hoseok solía bromear, diciendo que Yoongi y Jimin hacían mejor pareja y de ser así, Seokjin lloraría, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Yoongi de manera protectora y llamándole su bebé. La memoria es borrosa, pero no fue hace tanto tiempo.

Se rinde cuando Jimin comienza a hacer pucheros.

— Es un hombre de la zona 1. 

Como era de esperar, Jimin parpadea varias veces antes de abrir la boca. 

— ¿Zona 1? ¿Hablas en serio? Oh Dios mío, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de aterrizar en una mina de oro de esa manera?

El pecho de Yoongi duele como si estuviera en llamas, un dolor repentino lo tiene apretando el agarre en su taza de té. Nunca pensó algo así para Jeongguk. La cantidad de años nunca le ha interesado, el traje llamativo y el reloj que llevaba la primera vez no le hacían querer tirarse por el hombre solo para conseguir a sí mismo una fortuna. Es cierto que quería darle un beso, porque, naturalmente, todo el mundo quisiera darle un beso o muchos, debido a que los labios de Jeongguk eran suaves y esponjosos y perfectos y demás.

Yoongi niega con la cabeza. 

— No había pensado en ello.

— Deja de ser tan increíblemente modesto. Quiero decir, a veces te ves tan bien que quiero tenerte en mi cama. —Yoongi se le queda mirando con incredulidad—. ¡Pero! —Jimin interviene—: Eso no importa. —Hay un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y Yoongi impide que la risa salga de su boca. Jimin tiende a parlotear cuando está emocionado—. Así que dime, ¿tomaste un vistazo a su reloj? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

— Para ser honesto, no estoy interesado en saberlo. —Yoongi no está mintiendo, pero sabe cuánto tiempo tiene Jeongguk, porque la mayoría de las veces, cuando están en la cama, Jeongguk atrapa a Yoongi con su brazo izquierdo, que siempre encuentra camino alrededor de su cintura. A Yoongi le gusta arrastrar sus dedos en la muñeca bronceada, dibujando sobre el tic-tac, encima de los números verdes tatuados en su piel, mientras Jeongguk besa su oído, presionando suavemente el lóbulo en las madrugadas...

— Espera, espera. —Jimin coloca su taza de té sobre la mesita de café, acomodándose en el sofá para así enfrentarse a Yoongi—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, Oh Yoongi, no revisaste el reloj de un cliente cuando tuviste oportunidad? Me niego a creerlo. —Yoongi no cree que Jimin lo hará—. Muy bien. —sonríe—. Dime, ¿cuántas veces vino aquí?

— Contar no es lo mío. —Jimin interrumpe bruscamente con una carcajada. 

— Todo el mundo cuenta. Los que no lo hacen están en la zona 1. 

— Pero creo que alrededor de 14 veces más de lo normal. O tal vez más.

— Mierda... —Jimin respira, volviendo a su taza de té, toma un buen trago antes de dejarlo de nuevo—. Debe estar repleto de tiempo. Me refiero a que, si el tipo está dispuesto a gastar 14 años solo para tener tu compañía. Eso dice dos cosas acerca de él. Uno, está increíblemente enamorado de ti y dos, es asquerosamente rico.

— ¿Qué? —El cerebro de Yoongi da marcha atrás en su intento de ponerse al día con lo que acaba de decir Jimin— ¿Qué quieres decir con que gastó 14 años? Se supone que para pasar de una zona a otra, pagas un peaje de una semana en cada zona, ¿verdad?

— Eso fue hace cinco años. Ahora, pagas un mes en cada parada. Hay doce paradas entre la zona 1 y aquí, lo que significa que pasa un año entero cada vez que viene a verte .

El cerebro de Yoongi es una ruina. 

Dejó de protestar cuando Jeongguk le compraba un pedazo de comida de lujo como fueron los huevos o los muffins. No le dejaba escapar un ruido de descontento cuando le dio dos semanas cada vez que lograba despertar antes que él, pero, pasar un año únicamente para permanecer con él por tres o cuatro días, hace que Yoongi quiera golpearlo en la cara. Jeongguk puede ser demasiado imprudente a veces, tomándose su tiempo para concederlo, tirar un montón de meses solo porque los tiene en su reloj. ¿Esto? Yoongi piensa que esto es ser estúpido. Piensa en cómo va a enfrentar a Jeongguk respecto a esto, cuando Jimin le pregunta: 

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Jeon Jeongguk. —Responde al instante, tiene la mente demasiado ocupada con esta nueva revelación y no se da cuenta que tiene frente a él, a un Jimin pensativo, tarareando. Yoongi solo frunce los labios con algo de enfado.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeongguk tenía a Yoongi aprisionado sobre el sofá, pasando su lengua por su pecho desnudo. La tranquilidad inundaba a Yoongi, una leve niebla adormecía sus sentimientos y lo hacía sentir suspendido en el aire, como si no tuviera gravedad. Jeongguk mordió agresivamente su clavícula, haciéndolo arquear la columna, sintiendo su piel caliente y sus extremidades flácidas, preso de deseo. Mordidas y chupones estaban esparcidos por toda su tersa piel, examinado en cada centímetro por los ojos soñolientos de Jeongguk.

— Hoy estás deslumbrante. —le dice, tomando parte de su oreja entre sus dientes. Yoongi lanzó un grito de asombro y hundió su mano entre los oscuros cabellos.

— Y tú te burlas como siempre.

— Sólo me gusta complacerme. —sonríe Jeongguk y se inclina hacia abajo, besando a Yoongi como si quisiera hundirse en él, familiarizarse con cada rincón de su ser hasta construir una casa en su interior. Éste es Jeongguk, escribiendo detalladamente a Yoongi en un libro inexistente, presionando en pliegue el sabor de su piel, compartiendo en sus páginas los ruidos eróticamente deliciosos que suelta cuando Jeongguk encuentra otro lugar que lo hace retorcerse, bajo pequeñas cargas eléctricas que van desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la punta de sus cabellos. En cada margen de la hoja, Jeongguk registra los ojos brillantes, las pequeñas sonrisas que Yoongi intenta esforzar estando en guardia baja cuando Jeongguk hace un comentario ingenioso, cuando quiere ser juguetón o cuando besa sus clavículas.

El cielo se condensa con nubes pesadas, algunas oscuras y la lluvia continúa derramándose en el exterior, implacable, como si estuviera en una misión para perseguir el dolor y el miedo que se desliza en la parte superior de los edificios y limpiar al mundo de sus sombras. El miedo sin embargo, parece no alcanzar los tibios cuerpos de Jeongguk y Yoongi. Si no que huye de ellos, espantado por las risas y sonrisas que se mezclan en sus corazones, sus dudas han sido abandonadas y todo lo que pueden sentir, es la calidez del otro. Las gotas de agua se arrastran por las ventanas, el sonido que golpea el cristal resuena fuertemente en el silencio de la vivienda que ocasionalmente se rompe gracias a los gritos y jadeos apenas amortiguados entre susurros intercambiados.

— Es una pena que esté lloviendo. Quería salir ahora. —Jeongguk murmura contra la piel de Yoongi.

Yoongi sonríe. Últimamente Jeongguk ha optado por dar pequeños paseos por la zona, con su mano entrelazada fuertemente a la de Yoongi, en su mayoría, los paseos eran bajo la luz de luna amparada en la noche, cuando las calles estaban vacías y los faroles iluminaban sus luces naranjas por todo el camino.

— Ya sabes, siempre tenemos el día siguiente. —Yoongi pasa sus dedos entre los cabellos de Jeongguk, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Jeongguk ronronea cual gato, deleitado por los pequeños besos que Yoongi esparcía con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo.

— No puedo. Mañana debo regresar. —La tristeza pesaba en su lengua y su agarre sobre Yoongi se hizo más fuerte—. Lo siento, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Últimamente mi padre está empezando a sospechar de mis frecuentes viajes, tanto que ha comenzado a hacerme preguntas.

Un peso lúgubre es lo que siente Yoongi en su estómago, como rocas de media tonelada. Sabía que su pequeño pedazo de cielo iba a ser destruido en cualquier momento, sabía que se rompería en miles de pedazos y el viento los esparciría totalmente, pero no sabía que sería tan pronto. Quería asegurarse de que Jeongguk estuviera bien una vez que deje la zona doce y abandone a Yoongi. Su pequeña aspiración de un sueño de posible amor, no duraría formado de excusas y pretextos para poder seguir viviéndolo, sino que amenazaba con venirse abajo.

— Entonces... —Yoongi acerca su cuerpo a la mesa y recarga su peso en sus codos. Su rostro está tan cerca de Jeongguk que puede sentir cada inhalación y exhalación en su piel. Desearía estar así de cerca por siempre, poder contar las pestañas de Jeongguk una a una, besar cada centímetro de su rostro, una y otra vez, lamer sus labios hasta que pueda encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlos.

Jeongguk arregla su ropa y pasa los dedos por su cabello. La angustia se muestra en su rostro, en el ligero surco entre sus cejas, en su forma de morder sus labios, en la desesperación esparcida por todo su cuerpo como ondas imperceptibles, Yoongi podía notarlo. Luego se sienta junto a Jeongguk y pasa su mano por encima de su ropa con movimientos suaves.

— Estoy pensando en tirar todo por la borda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —El sonido de alarma sonó débilmente en el cerebro de Yoongi. Ha tenido las sospechas de que Jeongguk podría considerar algo tan absurdo como huir junto a él o abandonar a su propia familia y los negocios que ellos tenían planeados, Yoongi desestimó esos pensamientos y prefirió pensar que estaba siendo paranoico. 

No quiere ser responsable de poner una mano para la destrucción de mundo perfectamente construido de Jeongguk. No importa si se basa en mentiras y verdades bien ocultas. Lo que importa es que Jeongguk está viviendo y merece algo mejor que dos infiernos. Yoongi nunca será capaz de vivir consigo mismo si Jeongguk vive la vida como él la ha vivido hasta ahora, temiendo que no lo hará el próximo año, respirando bajo la sombra de la desesperación. Necesitaba una luz que salvara el mundo de Jeongguk, tiene que inundar su mundo de esperanzas y sueños de caminos bien planteados.

Jeongguk lo mira, toma su mano entre las suyas en un agarre fuerte y seguro, como si temiera que Yoongi se alejara de él, que lo abandonara y no mirara atrás. 

— Desde aquel día, cuando vi morir a ese hombre frente a mí, he estado pensando en algo, una forma de escondite donde vivamos solos, tú y yo. Nadie será capaz de encontrarnos y, —se detuvo abruptamente, porque buscaba conectar su mirada con los tristes ojos de Yoongi— Ah... —asiente con la cabeza. 

Deja de lado sus manos y Yoongi lo mira de frente en el preciso momento para verlo desmoronarse. El dolor golpea su corazón, agudo y punzante. Verlo así le hace querer tomarlo por los hombros y decirle que 'sí' que escapará con él a donde fuera, donde nadie los moleste, donde los latidos de sus corazones los lleve. Eso quiere y sin embargo, no puede, no debe hacerlo. Debe proteger el futuro de Jeongguk, tiene que llevarlo al lugar donde tiene que permanecer, en la dirección a la cual está destinado a ser. Jeongugk se ha desviado lejos, ha perdido de vista el camino trazado y Yoongi lo guiará de vuelta allí.

— Lo siento, Jeongguk. —Jeongguk aparta sus ojos de Yoongi, con los puños apretados a su lado.

— ¿Así que era sólo yo? Yo...yo pensé de alguna manera que lo nuestro era algo más. Mierda, Yoongi, pensé que lo nuestro era más que una puta relación entre un cliente y un... —toma una respiración profunda y se levanta del sofá, pasa sus dedos entre las hebras de su pelo, despeinándolo, mientras camina de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala de estar—. ¿Nunca pensaste que yo era más que un cliente al cual servir? ¿Acaso estaba delirando? —Su voz estaba teñida de dolor tangible que golpeaba duro a Yoongi. Las lágrimas estaban agolpándose a montones en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar por estar conteniendo sus terribles ganas de llorar.

Yoongi agarra el antebrazo de Jeongguk, lo que le obligó a detenerse. No quería más que Jeongguk entendiera que está dispuesto a renunciar a todo su tiempo, aunque su vida terminara en ese momento, con el único propósito de que Jeongguk esté bien. 

— Dios, no, Jeongguk. No es así, lo juro. —Lo contempla, con la esperanza de que la quemadura de dolor en sus ojos amenazantes y abrumadores se disipe fuera de él—. Lo que pasa es que no creo que quedarte junto a mi sea beneficioso para tí. Quiero decir, ocuparás un lugar importante en la compañía de tu padre ¡Por el amor de Dios! No te atrevas a tirar eso por mí."

Jeongguk suelta un suspiro y se derrumba junto a Yoongi. Su mano está en la cintura de Yoongi, arrastrándolo consigo. Los latidos del corazón de Jeongguk son constantes, inquebrantables en su pecho. Yoongi encuentra consuelo inefable en él, cuando se inclina hacia adelante dejando a la vista, el perfil hermoso y firme de su rostro.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiendes a menospreciar tu valor?

— Porque tú eres mucho más valioso de lo que puedo llegar a ser.

— Yo no pienso así. —Jeongugk deposita un casto beso en la cabeza de Yoongi.

Yoongi abre la boca, dispuesto a replicar cuando una fuerte explosión resuena a través del edificio de apartamentos.

Algunos gritos lejanos y apagados causan temor en Yoongi y se encuentra él mismo conteniendo la respiración, esperando otra explosión que alertara a su cuerpo de ponerse en movimiento. Llega a la conclusión de que no lo necesita, porque hay fuertes pisadas que se acercan, rápidas y decididas, como si estuvieran en una misión con propósito.

Antes de que Jeongguk pueda siquiera preguntar, antes de que el sonido escapara de sus labios, Yoongi lo tomó del antebrazo. Tiene claro que todo su cuerpo está temblando, tal vez las comisuras de sus labios están temblando también. En el fondo, tiene el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá. Se pregunta si ha estado prediciendo que después de la calma vendría la tormenta.

Se oye una carcajada a la distancia, hasta que se ahoga en algún punto. Control es lo que necesita en este momento. Si quiere proteger a Jeongguk, enviarlo de vuelta a su zona, ileso, vivo y con su tiempo intacto, deberá mantenerse firme y seguro, sin emociones innecesarias que sólo trunquen sus acciones planeadas.

— Escúchame. Quiero que salgas de aquí. —susurra con urgencia—. Jeongugk, por favor, sal por la escalera de incendios. Correr hasta que estés fuera de la zona. La lluvia te ayudará a no ser visto.

Jeongugk negó con la cabeza, miedo y duda se arremolinaban como grandes serpientes dentro de sus ojos. 

— Por favor. —Yoongi casi le grita. Tiene que hacerle entender. Si las personas de afuera son gánsters y de alguna forma se enteraron sobre Jeongguk, no tienen posibilidad alguna de tratar de luchar contra ellos. La única forma en que pueden evitar ser atrapados es dándoles la espalda y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, Yoongi no puede escapar. Huir de la zona significaría que tiene algo que ocultar, quiere decir que debe abandonar a sus amigos, su casa, a cada cosa que ha conocido y construido durante todos estos años y no quiere abandonar así como así.

Hay un golpe temerario en la puerta, seguido por otro en voz alta.

— ¡Abre! Sabemos que está ahí.

Yoongi conoce esa voz. Lo sabe y su corazón está a punto de estallar en su pecho. Jeongguk pone sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yoongi y lo aprieta con fuerzas mientras tiembla, es ahí cuando nota que también está temblando un poco. 

— Vete. —susurra Yoongi—. Por favor, sé cómo engañarlos. No me van a hacer daño. Ahora, vete. —Empuja lejos a Jeongguk y este asiente a regañadientes.

Una ola de alivio invade todo el cuerpo de Yoongi. Jeongugk lo escuchó, confiaba en él y se fue cuando le pidió. Si los dos tienen suerte, van a lograr salir ilesos.

Gira hacia la puerta. 

— Ya voy. Sólo dame un segundo. —Y hasta él mismo está sorprendido que su voz no flaqueara.

Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar un aire frio en toda la casa. Jeongguk jala a Yoongi por un beso, uno que no se siente tan definitivo, uno que deja el corazón de Yoongi dando vueltas. 

— Lo siento. —dice Jeongguk contra su boca.

— No te preocupes, nada de esto es tu culpa. Ahora vete.

Y con una última mirada, Jeongguk desaparece bajo el manto de la oscuridad. Yoongi sabe que nunca se perderá huyendo de esa manera. Jeongguk puede abrirse camino a través de los túneles más profundos y siempre encontrará la salida, sabe que hallará su camino, el camino que lo guiará a la luz. Yoongi no cree en alguna fuerza protectora y sobre natural, o un dios que le de seguridad, pero incluso con esos pensamientos, cierra los ojos y reza por Jeongguk.

Toma una respiración profunda, llena sus pulmones con el aire suficiente y se pone en acción. Corre al baño y comienza a silbar cuando el chorro de agua tibia de la ducha cae sobre su cuerpo. Luego, el cabello está lo suficientemente húmedo, corta el agua y pequeños temblores recorren su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Más golpes resuenan por el apartamento, persistentes y que coinciden con el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Se cubre con una toalla y toma cualquier camisa que saca de su armario. Se la pone encima, la cual resulta ser de manga corta para su consternación y pone la toalla sobre su cabeza dejándola caer por los costados, rozando sus orejas. Tomando unas cuantas respiraciones pausadas, se acerca a la puerta. 

Tan pronto como sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de la perilla de la puerta, la puerta se abre de golpe.

Cuatro hombres entran. Yoongi puede reconocer al corpulento. Son los hombres de Kris. Conoce a Kris como una segunda piel, el infame líder que va por ahí golpeando a todo mundo que se cruce por su camino. Yoongi recuerda a Kris. En realidad, nadie puede olvidarlo, es una persona que vive de las impresiones que deja en los demás. Hay un aire de salvajismo que es fuerte y penetrante, disfrazado con una fina capa de control fingido y dominación, tiene el rostro altivo y majestuoso. Siempre se envuelve en las mejores ropas, el pelo brillante tan impecablemente labrado en su cabeza. Se abre paso entre mujeres y hombres atemorizándolos. Yoongi ha estado evitando cruzarse con él desde que comenzó a trabajar en las calles. Al parecer todos sus intentos se irán por la borda en cuestión de segundos, porque ese par de matones no se ven muy amistosos y Yoongi ni veía muchas posibilidades de librarse de esto tan fácilmente como esperaba.

Yoongi encubre su rostro bajo una confianza e inocencia fingida. Los ojos del hombre musculoso deambulan por su apartamento, espiando cualquier movimiento que pueda perturbar la tranquilidad del lugar. Yoongi eleva las cejas. 

— ¿YoungWoon? ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí? —Se las arregla para sonar bastante confundido.

Crudas risas cruzan las pequeñas paredes del apartamento. YoungWoon cruza la distancia entre él y Yoongi en dos grandes zancadas. Ahora se encuentra peligrosamente cerca, el corazón de Yoongi revolotea frenéticamente en su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar una salida. 

— Eres muy buen mentiroso de mierda Yoongi, pero por el bien de tu cara bonita, no me mientas.

El tamaño del hombre es intimidante por no decir hilarante. Se eleva sobre Yoongi, acercándose del mismo modo en que un carnívoro lo haría frente a su presa. Yoongi se niega a dejar escapar cualquier emoción. Se mantiene firme clavando la vista en el hombre. 

— No estoy mintiendo. No tengo ni idea de qué tipo estás hablando—. insiste—. Además, ¿qué estaría haciendo por aquí un chico de la zona 1?

— Penetrar tu maldito trasero ajustado por todo lo que sabes. —el hombre escupe. Un par de risas siguen—. Oye, me importa una mierda. Sólo quiero entregarlo a Kris. Así que agradecería mucho si dejas de perder el tiempo y nos entregas al chico de una puta vez. Fin.

Por una fracción de segundo, Yoongi se pregunta por qué están tan seguros de la existencia de Jeongguk. El hecho de que sean siquiera conscientes que se quede en la residencia de Yoongi hace a su cerebro grite en sus adentros. Su corazón golpea contra su pecho mientras intenta recordar cómo podría haber pasado, cualquier desliz que haya dejado al descubierto la identidad de Jeongguk.

Los hombres a su alrededor obviamente están perdiendo la paciencia, sus pies golpeando contra las tablas del piso sin descanso. Si Yoongi prolonga esto un poco más, seguro recibirá una patada o un puñetazo de su parte. Es hora de finalizar las cosas.

Interiormente suspira y espera que a estas alturas, Jeongguk esté tan lejos de las garras de Kris como sea posible.

— No sé de qué hablan, ¿de acuerdo? —Da dos pasos hacia atrás, lejos de la sombra de YoungWoon—. Ahora lárgate de mi casa antes de que corte tu flácido pene y le prenda fuego. 

Pudo haber llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, pero se siente frustrado y molesto. Sin embargo, por encima de todo, tiene miedo. Tanto miedo que puede sentirlo retorciendo su estómago como un monstruo alimentándose de él, tratando de profundizar en las uniones y tomar posesión de todo su ser.

YoungWoon deja escapar una risa que es más como un ladrido. Hay un brillo inquietante en el negro profundo de sus ojos, pequeños y brillantes. 

— Siempre fuiste de palabras y no de hechos, perra.

La ira se arremolina dentro de Yoongi como un huracán y susurra:

— Vuelve a repetirlo y juro que no quedarán rastros de tu culo jodido.

— Eso es todo. Ya tuve suficiente.

Y como si una tensa cuerda se hubiera cortado antes de que Yoongi pestañeara, YoungWoon lo tenía bajo su férreo control, sus grandes, crueles e implacables manos, lo levantaron del suelo como una pluma y sin aviso, lo dejó caer de espaldas, como un saco de patatas. El estómago de Yoongi se retuerce porque sabe que no tiene posibilidad, ninguna en absoluto, no puede escapar del embrague de hierro de YoungWoon.

— Te llevaré con Kris. Él verá qué hacer contigo o aún mejor, tal vez el estúpido chico rico de la zona 1 vaya por ti. A salvar a su herido amor colegial. —resopla.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpido hijo de puta?! ¡Suéltame! —Yoongi lucha débilmente contra el hombre.

— Ya lo has oído. Ponlo abajo.

Un témpano de hielo se dejó caer en el estómago de Yoongi. 

El miedo lo cegó y su respiración se volvió pesada. Esa voz podía pertenecer sólo a una persona. Fornida, baja y clara. Cuando los pies de Yoongi tocaron el suelo, subió la mirada y allí estaba frente a ellos. 

Jeongguk, en medio de su departamento, bañado con gotas de lluvia.

Yoongi quiere gritarle, quiere sacudirlo con el fin de poner un poco de sentido en él. Quiere llorar, quiere correr hacia Jeongguk y envolver sus brazos alrededor suyo. Quiere golpear su cabeza, porque ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo puede Jeongguk descarrilar de su camino y volver? ¿Cómo hizo para simplemente volver de regreso?

Un 'Lo siento' nadaba en los ojos de Jeongguk y determinación era lo que fluía entre sus puños apretados.

— Oh. —YoungWoon canturrea—. Mira lo que la lluvia nos trajo. —Sus ojos miran por unos segundos a Yoongi con una promesa de sufrimiento en ellos—. Así que... si había un chico de la zona 1, ¿no es así?

— Llévame, pero no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima. —La voz de Jeongguk estaba cargada de veneno. Yoongi enfrenta la necesidad estremecerse visiblemente. También piensa que Jeongguk es increíblemente ingenuo si cree que le permitirá ir solo así.

Podía ver cómo rápidamente la lujuria se arremolinaba dentro de los ojos del hombre, el entusiasmo burbujeante bajo su piel cuando YoungWoon decidió arrastrar a lo largo a Kris. No hay manera de que le permitieran a Yoongi ir con ellos.

Oye a YoungWoon murmurar un pensamiento profundo detrás de él. 

— Permítanme considerar si estoy dispuesto a hacer tal promesa. —Y en un instante, dos hombres sostienen a Jeongguk. Ojos alarmados se reúnen con Yoongi y por primera vez, descubre el miedo en ellos. Pero entonces, cuando la boca de Jeongguk modula un 'Lo siento', es ahí cuando resuelve que el miedo en sus ojos no era por Yoongi, sino dedicado a él mismo. Y Yoongi no quiere más que darle seguridad, rodearlo de amor, besarlo y decirle que todo estará bien. Que todo va a estar bien. No lo cree completamente pero, está dispuesto a creerlo por amor a Jeongguk.

— No. No creo que lo haga. Además, Kris ha estado esperando la compañía y la cara bonita de Yoongi desde hace buen tiempo. Apuesto a que me agradecerá cuando llegue con él. —Dijo YoungWoon mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yoongi. La humillación bajaba por sus mejillas coloradas. Lo que menos deseaba además de perder a Jeongguk, era que el último recuerdo que pudiera tener de él, fuera algo como esto.

Despertó cubierto por un manto negro. La parte trasera de su cuello duele, como su hubiera dormido en una mala posición por largo tiempo. Trató de sentir la suave piel de sus manos pero no pudo. Las tenía atadas por un material áspero que hacia picar su piel. Debió ser una cuerda a juzgar por el material y lo grueso que era. El suelo bajo sus pies, es áspero y húmedo. Su espalda está adormecida y su camisa húmeda, por lo que tal vez estuvo tumbado en el suelo todo este tiempo. Por un segundo, su cerebro le dio una pista de lo sucedido. Se siente desorientado y perdido, pero trata de buscar algo que lo ayude en la oscuridad sin ningún resultado. Manchas de colores nadan en su visión. Entonces, de repente, los recuerdos vuelven como olas de mar y las náuseas vienen a su estómago. Está jadeando, luchando contra sus ataduras con renovado vigor.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Jeongguk?

El reloj destella sus luces verdes y siente una obstrucción en la garganta, mareos arrastrándose como una niebla venenosa. En lugar de los dos años que tenía, sólo puede ver treinta minutos en cuenta regresiva. Los matones deben haber robado su tiempo, cuando estaba inconsciente.

Pensamientos zumban su mente como una feroz tormenta. Cada pensamiento comienza con Jeongguk. Cada pensamiento termina con un último segundo que queda antes de que sus ceros aparezcan. Sumido en la oscuridad, lo siente acercándose a él, presionando sobre su pecho y escurriendo dentro de sus pulmones. El temor se aferra como una segunda piel y vergonzosamente cabe exacto como si hubiera sido diseñado para él. Se pregunta si al menos, va a llegar a contemplar el rostro de Jeongguk por última vez. El remordimiento surge en su corazón y comienza a sollozar.

Las no queridas lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, quería que se detuvieran pero no paraban de bajar por sus mejillas. Calientes y pegajosas. Poco a poco la resignación se fue apoderando de Yoongi, haciéndolo sentir vacío. El nombre de Jeongguk es vida en su lengua. El nombre de Jeongguk comienza a caer de su boca inconscientemente, con suavidad pero tortuoso al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se adormecen, la cuerda está demasiado apretada contra su piel. Y cuando hay veinte minutos restantes en el reloj, una fuerte explosión rompe el silencio sofocante. Su cuerpo se congela, su respiración gélida dentro de sus pulmones, no le permiten captar oxígeno. La primera explosión va seguida de una serie de disparos. Hay gritos ahogados y gritos fuertes, acompañado de golpes estridentes que se acercan, más claros y más fuertes. Llegando a la esencia misma de Yoongi, está más que seguro que todo su cuerpo está temblando.

Antes de oír un chasquido. Una barra de luz se extiende por el suelo húmedo y una figura delgada aparece por las sombras, corre y se escabulle hacia él. Unos pulgares suaves tocaron el rastro de lágrimas secas de Yoongi, cuidadosas y suaves.

— Lo siento, Yoongi. Lo siento mucho. —Y siente un abrazo dándole acogida en su duro pecho.

Yoongi conoce esa voz. Es familiar desde hace mucho tiempo. Su corazón duele y esconde su rostro en el cuello del otro.

— Jimin, —solloza aliviado— Que- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Estoy aquí para ayudarte. —La luz iluminó el filo de una cuchilla. Cortó la cuerda que aprisionaba las magulladas muñecas de Yoongi y una vez libre, su cuerpo tembló mientras el otro le masajeaba— Y para redimirme." 

Jimin se sienta en cuclillas, abriendo y cerrando los puños sobre su regazo. Yoongi no necesita alguna fuente de luz para saber que los ojos de Jimin están dolidos.

Faltan minutos para que la madrugada caiga, y para que junten todas las piezas de este rompe-cabezas.

— Fuiste... fuiste tú el que avisó a Kris y compañía sobre Jeongguk... Fuiste tú quien les contó.

Jimin asiente.

— Pero no entiendo. —dice en voz baja Yoongi—. ¿Por qué?

— Ellos estaban usando a Hoseok y mi familia como basura. Querían a alguien desprevenido, alguien que con una reputación buena entre su gente. —Jimin bota una risa ahogada—. Yo era el candidato perfecto con mi situación. Me amenazaron con atrapar a Hoseok una de esas noches, hacerle daño y tomar todo su tiempo, causándole la muerte sin compasión. —Jimin suspira y Yoongi se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta antes de todo esto, de la angustia y culpa en Jimin—. Lo siento... yo. Tuve que haberme entregado antes de tener que pasar por la elección de vender al amor de mi vida, o a mi amigo y su pareja. Lo lamento tanto.

Se pregunta si él ha sido un amigo de mierda que ni siquiera pudo precisar el dolor constante con el que Jimin tenía que lidiar.

— Me trataron como una marioneta sin titiritero. Cuando me dijiste acerca de Jeon Jeongguk, pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta. Que si lo entregaba ellos me dejarían en paz. Pensé en no relacionarte en el proceso. Pero finalmente oí que Kris te había capturado y... y... yo entré en pánico. —La voz de Jimin se quiebra y todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Se ve demasiado pequeño, demasiado frágil, atado a su culpa y dolor. Yoongi lo recoge en sus brazos, susurrando suavemente— No podía dejar que algo malo te sucediera. —Jimin continua—. Simplemente no podía.

— Está bien... Estoy bien. —Dice y dirige su palma a lo largo de la espalda de Jimin con movimientos calmados. Pero entonces recuerda. Lo empuja un poco para atrás y lo mira fijamente—. Jimin, ¿Sabes dónde está Jeongguk?

— Fue a un duelo con Kris. Bueno, duelo es la manera elegante de decirlo, pero estaban en su guarida. Jeongguk no iba caer sin luchar. Tenía a Kris inmovilizado y cuando entré para tratar de ayudar, yo... —Jimin palidece visiblemente, pequeños temblores corren por su cuerpo— Accidentalmente le disparé. Allí... había un montón de sangre y dios, fue un accidente. Lo juro.

Jimin continúa temblando y Yoongi traga la culpa inevitable que surge. No puede dejar de sentir que de alguna manera, fue responsable de todo el problema y Jimin tenía que cuidarse por su bien.

— Kris era una criatura horrible, Jimin. Hay que recordar cuántos hombres y mujeres murieron por su causa. Así que, por favor. —Yoongi dice, arrastrando a Jimin en un abrazo—.No creas que algo de esto es tu culpa.

Jimin sorbió un poco de aire por su nariz, la vergüenza emanaba desde su cuerpo antes de continuar. 

— Le di a Jeongguk un arma adicional y bueno, digamos que derribó a más de un hombre. —Jimin ayuda a Yoongi a levantarse, sus piernas aún temblaban—. Nos separamos para buscarte.

Yoongi siente una oleada de alivio al saber lo cerca que está. Es como haber sido sumergido en agua caliente, pero el temor y preocupación todavía siguen ahí. El anhelo de ver a Jeongguk se manifiesta súbitamente, crece y crece hasta que siente que explotará dentro de él.

Jimin se quita el abrigo largo y lo cubre en el cuerpo de Yoongi. 

— No te preocupes. Estoy bien equipado cuando se trata de ropa de invierno a diferencia tuya, obviamente. —Ríe débilmente. Pone un brazo protector por la cintura de Yoongi llevándolo fuera de la habitación en la que estaba encerrado.

— ¿Estamos en casa de Kris?

— Sí. En realidad, es más como una mansión. Está situado en las afueras de la zona. Es estupendo para un líder de la mafia, lo digo yo. —Jimin vuelve a reír. Bajo las luces, sus mejillas rojas son notorias, sus ojos están vidriosos por la adrenalina. Se ve con vida.

— Está bien, ya sabes. No soy un niño indefenso y discapacitado. Puedo caminar por mí mismo. —Sonríe suavemente cuando Jimin tartamudea una disculpa, mientras sus mejillas se tornan rojas— Así está bien. —Están caminando en un pasillo, uno largo. Sus paredes decoradas con papel pintado color beige, desgastadas por ser pintura barata.

— Jeongguk y yo estuvimos de acuerdo para encontrarnos en el garaje de Kris en 10 minutos. —Los cuales ya pasaron hace mucho—. Hasta ahora, han sido... —Jimin mira su reloj—. Ocho minutos. Creo que vamos a verlo allí. Vamos, conozco el camino.

— Espera, ¿te parece? —Yoongi niega con la cabeza y sigue a pasos largos, haciendo coincidir el ritmo con las piernas de Jimin.

Al final del pasillo hay un vuelo sinuoso de escaleras, los escalones cubiertos con rayas de sangre espesa y oscura. Yoongi aspira el aire con fuerza pero Jimin le hace calmar, una sonrisa secreta en sus labios.

— Probablemente Jeongguk estuvo por aquí.

Bajan, agarrando la barandilla y dando dos pasos a la vez. Un cuerpo inmóvil se encuentra en el último peldaño, un agujero perforado en su cabeza rapada. Jimin salta sobre primero sobre el cuerpo y Yoongi, después de asegurarse de no mirar a los ojos sin vida, salta también. Parece que entraron en la cocina. Utensilios cuelgan de ganchos instalados en el techo, una olla está abandonada en el mostrador y hay una nevera con un tamaño seis veces más grande que la pequeña nevera de Yoongi. Jimin lo lleva hacia una puerta pintada de blanco que queda extrañamente abierta. Cuando salen, el aire frío de la noche los saluda y Yoongi tiene ganas de volver a la acogedora calidez de su casa.

— Está bien. —dice Jimin, arrodillándose y arrastrando a Yoongi junto con él. Están protegidos de la vista por un arbusto espeso—. Ese es el garaje. —Jimin apunta a un pequeño edificio al otro lado de ellos. La mitad ésta hecho de metal gris—. Tenemos que correr por allí y conseguir entrar. Hay una puerta a la izquierda que se supone debe estar abierta. Estoy seguro que allí encontraremos a Jeongguk.

Parece un plan fácil, pero Yoongi está seguro que ha olvidado algo importante, algo que no puede recordar por la emoción. Más le importa ver a Jeongguk, verlo a salvo, lo tocará y sabrá que está bien y vivo.

— Tú primero. Voy a cubrir tu espalda"

Yoongi se levanta de su posición, mirando rápidamente alrededor para espiar cualquier movimiento. Toma una respiración profunda y va. El viento golpea su rostro y choca violentamente contra su pecho. Un grito que pertenece a Jimin llega a sus oídos y él mira a su derecha para ver a un hombre que corría hacia él, grande y voluminoso. La piel del estómago de Yoongi se tensa al reconocerlo. YoungWoon.

— ¿No pensaste que te dejaría huir y lo quieres hacer, niño bonito? —YoungWoon se abalanza sobre él, agarrándolo del brazo, estrangulándolo. 

El dolor estalla en explosiones de colores detrás de los párpados de Yoongi y jadea, tratando de liberarse. Pero entonces, en un instante, YoungWoon tiene su brazo fornido contra la garganta de Yoongi y todo el cuerpo de Yoongi está inmovilizado. Es incapaz de mover una extremidad. Caliente, el aire sucio acaricia su oído, haciendo estremecerse. YoungWoon ríe, enfermo.

— Ahora, puedo desencajar fácilmente su cuello, así sería incapaz de volver a hablar ¿Por qué no evitan una masacre, sueltan sus armas y luego tal vez, podamos negociar de forma fácil y agradable?

A regaña dientes, Jimin tira su arma a unos metros de distancia. La metálica puerta del garaje se abre. El aliento de Yoongi tartamudea mientras sus ojos se fijan en una figura encapuchada entre las sombras. 

Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, elegante, perezoso, haciendo movimientos cautelosos a su alrededor. 

Jeongguk se acercó a la luz con una mirada de furia e ira. Su labio está amoratado, casi hinchado. Aparte de eso, parece estar bien. Yoongi quiere gritar, correr hacia él y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. Pero su posición actual no le permite intentar un sólo movimiento.

El arma de Jeongguk todavía se agarra firmemente en sus manos. YoungWoon aprieta con fuerzo el cuello de Yoongi, quien deja escapar un grito ahogado. 

—Baja el arma, muchacho o me aseguraré de que Yoongi se ahogue aquí, hasta que muera. Aunque es una lástima", suspira fingiendo un leve malestar—. siempre he querido que se ahogue en mi polla.

Los ojos de Jeongguk se estrechan, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos mientras aprieta con fuerza la pistola en su mano. Su mirada se enfoca en Yoongi, cargado de disculpa y algo más, algo que se asemeja a la determinación. La misma mirada que tenía cuando él se entregó. Sabe lo que Jeongguk tiene en mente y asiente levemente, con un pequeño guiño. El destello de una sonrisa brilla en los labios de Jeongguk antes de apuntar su arma a Youngwoon.

El hombre parpadea sorprendido. 

— Oh. Parece que el niño de tus ojos junto a mí, no es tan preciado como pensaba.

Yoongi traga una bocanada de aire y golpea su codo derecho en el estómago del hombre, antes de dirigirlo hacia su ingle en un rápido movimiento. Youngwoon jadea adolorido, soltando a Yoongi, quien aprovecha la oportunidad y escapa. Hay tres fuertes explosiones y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Jimin grita de felicidad, corriendo hacia Yoongi abrazándolo y Yoongi puede sentir el estruendo de los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Cuando Jimin lo deja ir, hay una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Me asustaste hasta la muerte! pero que recordé que Seokjin no te había dejado sin antes enseñarte a defenderte. —Él reía pero sonaba más como un jadeo de alivio y tranquilidad.

Yoongi asiente, sintiéndose un poco drenado. Sus miembros están extrañamente entumecidos y flexiona los dedos, pero la adrenalina se apodera de sus sentidos, cegándolo de las demás sensaciones. Es ahí cuando entonces oye su nombre siendo llamado, pronunciado en voz tan baja que puede ser confundido con los susurros de los vientos fríos de enero. 

Se da la vuelta y Jeongguk está de pie cerca, la distancia entre ellos se puede cruzar en un paso.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, su cabello era un desastre. Muerde su labio inferior para evitar que un grito de alivio salga. Pero entonces su mano se extiende hacia adelante y la palma está en contra de la piel cálida de Jengguk, las puntas de sus dedos trazando la fuerte pendiente de su mandíbula y la luz ilumina el moretón en el labio de Jeongguk.

Un fuerte brazo lo acerca con brusquedad hasta que su rostro choca contra el fuerte pecho de Jeongguk. Las tibias lágrimas comienzan a correr por su mejilla y logra esconder su cara en la clavícula de Jeongguk, respirando el olor familiar que le recuerda a casa. No está seguro si la sensación es tan real que surge en su interior y puede llamarlo felicidad o amor o alivio. Puede ser que sea una mezcla de todo, de cada cosa que Jeongguk hace que lo deja débil. Escucha entre susurros cuando le dice.

— Estoy tan contento de que estés bien.

— Eres un maldito idiota. —Yoongi responde y el pecho de Jeongguk resuena de risa.

— Lo sé. Lo sé.

Y luego, Yoongi por fin murmura.

— Te amo...

Jeongguk besa la parte superior de su cabeza, con la nariz enterrada en sus hebras grises enmarañadas. 

— ... Yo también te amo.

Y es así como pasa. Como si lo hubieran sabido desde siempre, solo que las palabras fueron tardías aunque se sentían tan bien siendo escuchadas desde de la propia boca de Yoongi.

— Hora de irnos, tortolitos. —Jimin grita—. ¡Salgamos de este infierno de una buena vez!"

Ambos se separan y a Yoongi le duele, porque desearía estar siempre pegado a Jeongguk, tenerlo como una presencia constante junto a él, para asegurarse de que no es sólo un cruel engaño creado por la falsedad y la desesperación. Así que entrelaza sus dedos, apretando fuerte, únicamente para sentir la sangre bombeando bajo la gruesa capa de piel y venas.

Jeongguk mirar sus manos juntas y frunce el ceño con confusión

— Muéstrame tu mano izquierda, Yoongi. —recuerda Jeongguk.

Tan pronto como Yoongi revela el reloj, Jeongguk jadea. 

— ¡Mierda!

Los dígitos verdes son todos ceros excepto los dos últimos dígitos, con los números 1 y 0 respectivamente. El Tic Tac, los números disminuyendo constantes, ahora un luminoso 9 se dibuja en su brazo. Jeonggu maldice, lleno de pánico con sus ojos brillan fijos en el reloj de Yoongi.

Yoongi siente el golpe de su corazón con fuerza contra sus costillas, cada respiración que inhala es un segundo que se desvanece y está muriendo, cada vez siente más lejos del tictac de su propio reloj. Se da cuenta que la muerte puede encontrarse tan fácilmente. Así como un viejo amigo con el que estas familiarizado, pero con el que nunca pensaste tener contacto y un día, aparece en tu vida como si nada, se pega tanto a ti que puedes sentir su presencia en cada rincón, en cada calle por la que vas.

Yoongi siente como la mano de Jeongguk se aferra a su muñeca, apretando sus dedos alrededor de ella tan fuerte como para dejar moretones. Jeongguk junta sus muñecas justo cuando el tiempo avanza inexorablemente a su último segundo, los ceros parpadean ganando impulso y aumentando en la velocidad como el inicio de una fuerte lluvia que procede a dar inicio una ligera llovizna. Jeongguk masajea la cara de Yoongi con la palma de la mano, secando sus discretas lágrimas, una risa de satisfacción escapa de su garganta.

Suena ahogado, roto.

Finalmente deja el brazo de Yoongi y Yoongi se resiste a mirar el reloj. No quiere saber cuánto tiempo Jeongguk le regaló.

— No lo puedo creer, joder, Yoongi.

— Lo siento. —Yoongi dice y suena honesto.

En la prisa de escapar, la desesperación del momento y las inhalaciones rápidas de cada respiración, se olvidó de su tiempo robado. Y no lo habría recordado sino hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde, justo cuando su corazón diera el último golpe en seco. Yoongi habría estado tumbado, muerto, un bulto más en el mundo si Jeongguk no lo hubiera notado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Jimin corre hacia ellos, con una mirada salvaje en el rostro.

Yoongi se encoge de hombros. 

— Uno de los secuaces robó la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Me dejaron con treinta minutos, y yo - me olvidé de ello... —admite a regañadientes.

— ¡¿Qué lo olvidaste, dices?! —Jimin repite, con la mandíbula en el suelo. Mira hacia Jeongguk, buscando respuestas—. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Yoongi, amplia y luminosa. Agarra la mano de Jeongguk. 

La calidez del tiempo prolongado de Jeongguk. Un tiempo del hombre, que hizo revolotear y cantar el pulso en su interior.

— Me dio una vida que vale la pena gastar a cada minuto.


	9. Chapter 9

El motor ruge bajo sus cuerpos, con un gruñido saliendo del mismo, como un animal que es dejado en libertad. Recorren las calles, cortando la oscuridad. Sus luces forman círculos brillantes sobre el asfalto gris. Yoongi tiene sus brazos alrededor de Jeongguk en un fuerte agarre. El viento golpea su rostro y está seguro que su nariz, ha tomado un tono rojo poco atractivo, pero se aferra, enterrando su rostro en la espalda de Jeongguk para protegerse de las fuertes ráfagas.

Los edificios de la Zona a cada lado de ellos pasan borrosos. Grises, sin forma e indescriptibles. Le recuerdan a Yoongi, las trampas hechas para los inmortales, un falso y seguro cielo creado para darle a las personas, la sensación de seguridad que tanto ansían, con la que no podrían vivir si faltara. La Zona 12, nunca le había parecido tan extraña y sin vida. Siempre fue un sinónimo de hogar para él. Ahora, está alejado del significado del hogar. Así que ahora, se aferra al único hogar que ahora posee. Se aferra a Jeongguk, sintiendo la vida aflorando libremente en él.

El motor se detiene y Jeongguk se baja antes de extender su brazo para Yoongi. Su cabello es un desastre en su cabeza, sus ligeros labios forman una suave sonrisa, cosa que hace que Yoongi sienta la urgencia de besarlo. Y lo hace, acercando a Jeongguk y depositando un beso profundo en sus labios. Hay un sabor distintivo a una libertad perpetua en su lengua. Ésta baila dentro de la boca de Yoongi y éste la toma dentro, antes de sentirla rasgando su piel. Jeongguk sonríe en el beso, tomando el rostro de Yoongi entre sus manos y succionando cuidadosamente su lengua. Es un beso que a la vez, es calmo y feroz. Hace que su mente quede en blanco y lo enciende.

El cielo se encuentra pintado de tonos grises y blanco, atrapados en la espera de los rayos del sol. Yoongi se encuentra frente a un edificio arruinado, desgastado por el tiempo, con su pintura descolorándose y las esquinas carcomidas. Jeongguk se coloca junto a él, con su presencia implacable.

— ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

— No. —Yoongi tiene que hacer esto por su cuenta. Las despedidas están hechas para que las personas las hagan por su cuenta. Esta despedida en particular, dejar marcas en su memoria. Dejará una cicatriz y sabe que le dolerá, pero también le traerá el final que tanto ha estado esperando— Estaré de vuelta en unos 5 minutos.

Sube las escaleras, con sus pies livianos y cuidadosos. Éstas crujen bajo sus pies, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento. Alcanza el apartamento No. 51. 

La puerta es la misma que las demás, pintadas en un aburrido color blanco, con la perilla caída y en busca de atención. Lo que está detrás de la puerta, es lo que la hace especial. La mano de Yoongi se detiene a la mitad, posicionada para tocar la puerta, tratando de prolongar el momento lo más que pudiera ¿No se supone que las despedidas hagan que su corazón duela y se encoja de esta forma, o sí?

Sabe que nunca pudo despedirse de sus padres. Ninguna palabra de "Los veo después" o un "Los amo". No hubo tiempo para tanta formalidad. Pero es diferente ahora. Yoongi posee todo el tiempo del mundo para entregar palabras construidas meticulosamente, para entrelazar oraciones e incluir en ellas sentimientos, excepto que nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que escoja las palabras y sepa moldearlas para que queden hermosas. Tropieza en las oraciones como si fueran obstáculos.

Respira profundo y golpea la puerta, tres veces, separados por intervalos específicos.

En dos minutos, la puerta es abierta. Seokjin, luciendo despeinado, con los ojos rojos del sueño y una expresión cautelosa, se asoma detrás de la puerta.

— Yoongi... Qué- Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

— He venido a despedirme. —Le dice, mientras lucha por sonreír.

Seokjin se asombra instantáneamente, quitando el seguro de la puerta e invitándolo a pasar adentro. Yoongi sacude su cabeza, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— Tengo que irme rápido, sólo quiero agradecerte. Por todo.

— Claro. —Seokjin sonríe suavemente, sus ojos brillan con la luz de la mañana—. Tienes una manía en decir eso siempre.

Yoongi se encoge de hombros.

— Siempre, ¿Verdad?

Exhala nubes blancas que se desvanecen en el aire, tan pronto como toman forma.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— No lo sé. Solo dejo este lugar atrás. Aunque no quiero dejarte. —admite—. Me salvaste ¿recuerdas? Cuando estuve cerca de acabar con mi vida, tú me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, perseguiste mis demonios y los alejaste de mí, ahora tengo un propósito, una meta. No creo que sea capaz de pagarte incluso si uso todo el tiempo de mi vida intentando hacerlo.

— Nunca te pedí que me pagaras, Yoongi. Además, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado o me hubiera vuelto loco en la completa soledad. —Seokjin de calla por unos momentos antes que una sonrisa picara se forme en sus labios—. ¿Así que encontraste a alguien que te guste?

Yoongi lo mira sorprendido 

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo-?

— Porque para empezar, estas brillando positivamente. Jamás te he visto como ahora.

— Oh. —Yoongi se encoge de hombros, un pequeño rubor colorando sus mejillas que no tiene nada que ver con la gélida brisa—. Cierto.

Seokjin ríe y parece tan joven como pueda ser. Yoongi se pregunta cómo sería si el tiempo no los detuviera, sosteniéndolos en el aire con los malditos segundos, monopolizándolos y haciéndolos deseas tener más horas en un día. 

Se imagina persiguiendo sus sueños, con la esperanza fresca en sus ojos, su corazón latiendo fuertemente como sus deseos. Tendrían familias, madres, padres, tíos y tías llenándolos de sonrisas y palabras. Asistirían a la escuela y harían amistades. Alejarían la oscuridad e invitarían a la luz dentro de ellos.

Descubrirían que el vacío está lleno de risas y lágrimas, que el amor vale el sacrificio y que los sueños, únicamente son retenidos cuando aprendes cómo darle forma a tus deseos para hacerlos realidad. Piensa que sería perfecto. 

Pero ese universo no es este universo y tienen que pelear por cada deseo.

Los segundos desaparecen y el sol apunta sus rayos en las calles y edificios. Yoongi toma a Seokjin en un abrazo fuerte y susurra.

— Te escribiré.

Seokjin sonríe y discretamente, se limpia una lágrima solitaria en el abrigo de Yoongi.

— Sé que lo harás.

Cuando Yoongi baja las gradas, sabe que Jeongguk lo está esperando. Se desliza en la moto detrás de él, asegurándose con un fuerte agarre en su cintura. 

— Nunca me dijiste... ¿Exactamente a dónde es que vamos?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba pensando en un escondite? Bueno, pues busque una propiedad cerca de la Zona 2. Es agradable y callada y hay una panadería al cruzar la calle. Una hora en auto y tendrás una vista espectacular del océano. Yo... yo pensé que te gustaría.

— Claro que sí. Imagino que será perfecto.

Yoongi puede ver la sonrisa de Jeongguk formarse en sus labios mientras el motor cobra vida. Se adentran en las carreteras, el viento golpeando sus rostros, la luz del día, pintando sus sombras en el asfalto. Hay algo, una suave chispa en el pecho de Yoongi que se expande hasta sus pies. No sabe que es, pero lo llena hasta rebosar, casi escapándose de sus labios. Y lo deja salir, porque está destinado a salir, pertenece al aire, viento y a Jeongguk.

El reloj en su brazo dice 0150:00:00:00:00:00. 

La vida de Yoongi comienza cuando un "Te amo" escapa de sus labios.


	10. Epílogo

La luz del sol se filtra a través de las ventanas, inundando el cuarto con la calidez que se aferra al talón de su pie, ese tipo de calidez que él asocia con el sonido distante de las olas del mar, humedeciendo la arena y los chillidos de las aves sobre la infinidad del océano. 

Unos alientos besan la parte trasera de su cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo tiemble. Está tentado a girarse para memorizar la familiar piel. Es extraño, piensa él, que este será el ultimo día que observará los ojos marrones de Jeongguk. Se pregunta si no es demasiado tarde para memorizar su sonrisa, para besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, para recorrer su suave cabello con sus manos. El tiempo, aprendió Yoongi, se acabará y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, será capaz de amoldarse a las horas, de medir su aliento con cada segundo perdido. Tal vez sea capaz de convertirse en el tiempo y permanecer por la eternidad con Jeongguk, de esta forma.

Pasaron el día anterior en la playa. El calor era tangible en el aire pero las frías aguas que mojaban la costa, rozaban sus pies, humedeciéndolos y llevándose consigo el calor de la arena. El océano brillaba bajo la luz de los rayos del sol como un diamante precioso, su color era un tono brillante de agua. Una bandada de gaviotas, volaba en arcos sobre el océano azul. Los hombros de Jeongguk, chocaban contra los suyos, sus manos uniéndose mientras caminaban por la costa.

Yoongi no cree haber vivido un mejor día.

El sueño no llego a él, como usualmente lo hacía. Trató de llegar, pero lo apartó porque prefirió observar a Jeongguk durante su último día en el reloj. Observó como subía y bajaba su pecho, la forma en la que la tenue luz de la lámpara acentuaba cada una de sus curvas. Jeongguk lucía hermoso en el silencio de la noche con su expresión serena y tranquila. Yoongi se preguntó si así se verá cuando su tiempo se termine, como si estuviera atrapado en un estado de sueños infinitos.

Yoongi observa la grisácea luz de la mañana alumbrar su rostro mientras veía cómo se expandía por las paredes de su habitación; sus dedos trazaban suavemente los parpados cerrados de Jeongguk, la pronunciada curva de su nariz, sus labios y las comisuras de su cuello. Era hipnotizante.

— Mmm, buenos días... —extiende un brazo para acercarlo a su pecho. La esencia de café recién hecho se filtra a través de una ventana abierta, el ladrido de un perro que reside en una casa del vecindario rompe el silencio de la mañana. Las sábanas son suaves sobre su piel y huelen a su hogar y a champú. Todo es magnificado como si es puesto bajo el microscopio y Yoongi es un observador, alejado del resto del mundo, excepto que no lo está, en realidad no. Yace en los brazos de Jeongguk, rodeado de nada más que comodidad.

— Hueles tan bien. —la voz de Jeongguk es perezosa y le hace cosquillas en la parte baja de su cuello. Toma el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes y lo jala sin mucha delicadeza.

Yoongi sonríe, incapaz de resistirse, gira para ver al hombre que ama. El cabello de Jeongguk se encuentra adorablemente despeinado, pareciéndose a un nido de aves. Pasa sus dedos por los mechones, acariciando suavemente su cuero cabelludo, sólo porque puede hacerlo. Los labios de Jeongguk forman una incontrolable sonrisa. Lo observa profundamente y acaricia su cuello, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de su columna.

— No mires el reloj. —murmura contra su cuello.

Es muy tarde. Yoongi ya lo hizo. La última vez que vio su reloj, decía 0000:00:00:01:00:15 (años, meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos) Los dos tienen relojes idénticos en sus antebrazos de 150 años y su tiempo se está agotando, como todo lo demás.

— No lo haré. —Le dice y besa a Jeongguk. Se besan por un largo tiempo, yaciendo en los brazos del otro, acurrucados en las invisibles cuerdas de su afección y empapándose el uno al otro con cada inhalación y exhalación.

Puede escuchar las olas chocando con la costa, los gritos de los niños mientras ríen y corren por la calle, los latidos de un hombre que lo salvó de ser consumido por la oscuridad. A veces, Yoongi trata de imaginarse cómo hubiera sido su vida si Jeongguk no hubiera entrado en ella. Se pregunta si aún siguiera vivo. Se pregunta si habría visto el océano, si hubiera sentido su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho y la calidez que provocaba en su estómago.

Yoongi ha vivido por esas cálidas sensaciones, por la sensación del contacto de Jeongguk en su piel, por las risas despreocupadas y las miradas intercambiadas en el desayuno. No piensa que alguna vez haya sido tan feliz en su vida.

Están a un lado de la cama, observándose, con las manos entrelazadas. Yoongi guarda las delicadas líneas de la mandíbula de Jeongguk en su memoria, la curva de sus labios, la chispa en sus ojos. Mientras los segundos desaparecen, se fija en cada pequeño detalle. No puede permitirse parpadear, porque cada parpadeo es un segundo perdido. Pelear es inútil, Yoongi está consciente de eso, pero aceptarlo significa que no podrá escuchar otra risa llenar la casa, significa que no volverá a sentir sus labios contra los de Jeongguk.

Debería estar satisfecho. La mayoría de personas no puede vivir 150 años, pero aun así, la mayoría no tiene a alguien como Jeongguk para hacer que 150 años se sientan cortos como una estación nada más.

Los labios de Jeongguk rozan los suyos, su lengua entrando en la boca de Yoongi de manera lenta y es un beso sin prisa como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo en sus manos y todo fuera posible de nuevo. La nostalgia invade el pecho de Yoongi, mientras Jeongguk presiona besos sobre su piel y suspira "Te amo" en su oído, deslizándose a lo largo de su garganta como si fuera un secreto bien guardado.

— Yoongi ¿Tienes miedo? —Jeongguk yace acostado, boca abajo. Galaxias y estrellas se ven reflejadas en sus ojos. No hay temor, ni dudas ni tristeza en ellos. Solo pura adoración y aceptación. Yoongi trata de respirar con un nudo en su garganta.

— No, no lo estoy. —dice sinceramente. Desvía su mirada y la fija en las cortinas mientras una leve brisa se filtra a través de las ventanas abiertas. El nudo en su garganta incrementa su tamaño y el aire se rehúsa a pasar hacia sus pulmones. Las lágrimas se derraman y se acumulan en sus ojos y lo único que quiere es enterrarse bajo una montaña de sábanas.

— Yoongi... —comienza Jeongguk pero Yoongi lo interrumpe con un beso.

— No lo estoy. —repite firmemente— Te tengo junto a mí y sé que no hay nada que temer. —su voz sale un poco grave.

— ... Yo tampoco lo estoy. —Hay una pequeña pausa antes que una sonrisa se forme en el rostro de Jeongguk—. ¿Sabes? —peina los cabellos de Yoongi con delicadeza—. Eres lo mejor que alguna vez me pasó...

Esta vez, una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y Yoongi deja salir un sollozo.

— Tú también lo eres. —Le dice, limpiándose la lágrima solitaria. Jeongguk deposita un beso en su mejilla, justo donde estuvo la gota—. Solo deseo que pudiéramos ver el océano una vez más.—admite Yoongi. Piensa que hubiera sido grandioso si lo último que vea sea el océano junto a él. Pero, sube la mirada hacia Jeongguk y sabe totalmente que tiene lo que quiere ver por última vez justo frente a él.

Jeongguk ríe, con el tipo de risa que hace sonreír a Yoongi, que envía cosquillas hasta sus pies.

— Pensé que te cansarías de ir a verlo luego de todos estos años. Prácticamente hemos estado viviendo en la playa. Mi piel está dos tonos más oscuro.

— Y nunca te habías visto tan sexy.

Jeongguk se posiciona encima de él, acorralándolo con cada una de sus manos colocada a los lados de su cabeza. Se inclina y susurra contra los labios de Yoongi.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí. —Le responde, y luego Jeongguk mordisquea su labio inferior antes de besarlo. Un beso profundo, necesitado y lleno de amor. Un beso que calienta su cuerpo y lo hace arquearse contra Jeongguk. Jeongguk se abre paso en su boca con su lengua, robando su aliento mientras explora todo su interior. El corazón de Yoongi late fuertemente en su pecho mientras lo besa de vuelta, necesitado y desesperado y Jeongguk no se queja, no le reclama ni le dice que se calme porque está besándolo con la misma ferocidad. Cuando se separan, los labios de Yoongi están rojos y Jeongguk respira con dificultad.

— Bueno, puedes decir eso. —Jeongguk toma su rostro entre sus manos, sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas gentilmente—. Tu piel sigue siendo la misma, pero sabes, siempre he pensado que el rojo luce mejor en ti. —Un beso es depositado justo a un lado de la boca de Yoongi.

Yoongi se inclina contra la mano de Jeongguk, su mano cubriéndola. Lo mira perfecto.

— Estoy feliz por haber pasado un siglo y medio contigo, Jeongguk.

— Yo también... Hey, no llores... Para, por favor. —la voz de Jeongguk no es enojada. Suena un poco asustado.

— Jesús, no lo sé. Estoy- quiero decir, soy muy feliz. Estoy muy feliz y te amo.

— Yo también te amo, Yoongi. —Jeongguk lo besa una última vez y Yoongi puede sentir su alma mientras Jeongguk yace junto a él. Se acurruca junto a su cálido cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo su piel, enterrándose en esa esencia familiar—. Ahora, mírame. —Jeongguk lo sostiene de su mandíbula, entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, elevando su rostro y lo único que Yoongi puede ver son sus ojos—. No dejes que tus ojos se fijen en otra cosa que no sea en mí.

Yoongi asiente.

— Está bien, lo haré. —Sabe que Jeongguk no quiere que vea su reloj, está preocupado que lleve la cuenta de cada segundo. Pero a Yoongi ya no le importa nada de eso. Lo único que le importa son los fuertes e insistentes latidos del corazón de Jeongguk, el calor que irradia, el olor a menta y miel que desbordan de su ser.

Lo único que a Yoongi le importa, es el hombre que lo sostiene en sus brazos.

Cierra sus ojos y sonríe.

El último latido del corazón de Yoongi, es el último latido del corazón de Jeongguk.


End file.
